


To the End of the World and Back

by Chocobrolover



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aranea/Iris Friendship, Aranea/Ravus Friendship, Drama & Romance, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, FFXV, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Going to try Prompto/Iris, HighSpecs, Ignea, Ignis/Ravus Friendship, Noct will be back, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobrolover/pseuds/Chocobrolover
Summary: After Noct went into the crystal, Ignis spent his days desperately seeking a way to save Noct from his destiny.Aranea, a recently defected military officer, does the best she can to find a place for her and her men as the world becomes engulfed in darkness.When all hope is lost and you have the threat of an eternity of darkness to face, you ask yourself:Is it wrong to fall in love amidst the end of the world?*Starts before Episode Ignis Verse 2's Altissia chapter
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Iris Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 30
Kudos: 29





	1. Crow's Night Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first series fic! This is definitely HighSpecs Centered but there will be other relationships to explore. As tagged, I will try and explore a Prompto and Iris relationship but it will be a slow burn as they would be just friends for a long long time. Noct and Luna will be part of the arcs leading towards the end as this will reach beyond the final battle towards rebuilding Insomnia. This would be following Episode Ignis verse 2 storyline however it will start a few days before that. This means Ignis will not be blind. I promise that this fic will end with Ignis' eyesight intact. XD
> 
> I have always wanted Aranea to be only 5 years older than Ignis so please take note that in this series, that will be the case.

It all started at Crow's Nest.

Crow's Nest was always known as the only surviving diner chain in all of Lucis after the Fall. No Lucian would ever daresay they grew up in these lands without knowing who Kenny Crow is.

These days, since more and more daemons rose up and hunters traveled through the land, it became a good business strategy to transform the diner into a bar after hours to sustain income and at the same time provide the much-needed reprieve for all the hunters meaning to cap their exhausting nights.

On this particular evening, Noct and his retinue walked into Crow's Bar after going through five different hunts around Longwythe rest area. Much to their advisor's dismay — the Prince, the Royal Best friend, and the Shield all voted to take a night off since they were bound to repeat the same hunting routine over and over while they wait to board their fully repaired ship back in Cape Caem. To Prompto's delight, they have spotted a certain silver haired dragoon in one of the booths inside the bar all alone with a couple of empty glasses lined up on her table. While the dragoon lady would usually be happy to see them, it did not look like a scene where she would appreciate being bothered with company.

“Hey Lady A!” Prompto said with a cheer as he approached the booth of the dragoon lady.

“Well if it isn't our favorite Commodore!” Greeted Gladio.

“Hi Aranea!” Said Noctis as he followed the two guys.

“Commodore. What a pleasant surprise.” Said Ignis.

On a normal occasion, hanging out with the Commodore was always a fun adventure and was always welcomed by the boys. The Commodore had always been an invaluable help, diving from the skies like an angel of death sent by the darkened heavens to help them get through nights of demon slaying. Whenever the boys find themselves praying to their gods to survive another night, the Commodore would be there to grant their prayers and land with a strike of hope that rallies them all to fight and slay for another day. The boys would try to repay her by having her - and sometimes even a couple of her men - for a treat of their Advisor's Michelin five-star meals in their camp, though they would all admit that their payment would also give them the prize of having a good time.

She is great company. When she's not busy joining in making fun of each of the boys - which she seems to do so naturally - she can be easily approached to lend them tips in training while waiting for dinner. It wasn't hard to see why the boys have found a sense of closeness to her, and she wouldn't be able to deny that the feelings were mutual.

However, it seemed to be a different night. As they all expressed their greetings, they noticed almost instantly that the Commodore is what one would say- “not in the mood tonight”. Although she was wearing casual clothes appropriate for the setting, her normally flawless makeup that seemed to survive her active fighting lifestyle were smudged through sweat. She was not sporting her usual confident smirk and her eyes seemed somewhat somber. As she looked up and noticed the four men standing outside her booth with all eyes on her, she tried her best to give them an attempt of her usual stance as she greet them in her trademark playful tone.

“Hey boys!” She said, trying to look at them directly.

“Uh, hey Lady A. Are you okay?” Asked Prompto with a look of concern.

With the way she was feeling, she was not entirely sure how long she could pretend to be nice. She could almost snap and scream at them to go away, but the puppy dog look on Prompto's eyes made her feel bad at the thought. Instead, she tried to politely turn the boys' company down.

“Sorry Shortcake. Nothing against the boy band but I don't feel like hanging out tonight. Appreciate the offer though.” She said it with the softest voice she ever used around them (which drew more concern from the boys), and a half-hearted smile that was gone as quickly as she made it.

“Alright we will leave you alone then. Hope you have a good night. Call us if you need us.” Offered Gladio while grabbing the Prince and Shortcake by the collar forcing them to move along with Ignis giving a nodding glance at her as he followed behind.

She hated being looked at that way. She could almost sense the concern? No — those looks were looks of sympathy, and she doesn't need those. What she needed however, were more drinks. She signaled the bartender to give her more rounds, turning her glance to the crowd while waiting. She looked over where the boys were. Ignis and Gladio were drinking by the counter. Noctis and Prompto were trying to outscore each other in that 'weird ass' pinball game by the entrance.

_Hmph_ \- she said to herself. “Must be nice.” With that, she rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze to the windows, basking in the view of the empty night sky. It almost looked peaceful. If you squint your eyes enough, you wouldn't even notice the demon infested ground lying beneath all the stars.

Feeling like the alcohol was finally hitting her brain, she wondered what it must be like to be born on this side of the world. Would she have seen the things she'd seen? Would she be the same person she was right now? Would she make the same decisions she made? All important questions in a retrospective mind of a drunk — she thought. But despite that, she still didn't feel drunk enough and she came here tonight with a mission to get as intoxicated as she can before she had to face those _shitheads_ back in Nilfheim tomorrow. And with that resolve, she gestured to order more.

* * *

It must've been hours — or maybe even days already, but then if her men weren't there to collect her yet then that means it's still the same night, much to her disappointment. She raised her head without knowing she had it down against the table for the last couple of minutes. She looked up realizing someone was talking to her. The words started to clear up as she willed herself to focus.

“...room upstairs I can take you. You seem like you need company tonight.” Said the stranger with a disgusting grin.

“Leave me alone.” she said calmly.

“Oh come on. Don't be like that. You look down and in need of a good time… And I can show you a good time.” Replied the man. She could've sworn he was becoming uglier by the second.

Trying to fight the urge to summon and shove her lance down his throat, she said with a shaky voice: “Not gonna happen. Leave me alone or I'll-” she tried to stand up, but miserably failed. She didn't realize how drunkenly incapacitated she was. The stranger tried to act as a crutch as she fell, only to grope her ass in the process. Her blood boiled and she felt the adrenaline of her instincts kick in. She grabbed him by his groping wrist while reaching out for the knife on the man's sheath and aimed it for his neck. It would've looked like a flawless move in an action movie, but however strong she was usually was leveled down by the amount of alcohol she had tonight. The man was able to stop her arm and twist her wrist making her drop the knife. It was then she heard another voice join in.

“Might I suggest that you let her go this instant.” said the bespectacled man who came behind the stranger pointing a dagger at his neck. The stranger obliged, dropping her hand and raising his arms between his head as a sign of retreat.

“Easy there bud. I'm just trying to accompany the lady for the night.” Retorted the stranger, which led her to furrow her brows in annoyance.

As she tried to think of the next words to say, the bespectacled man beat her by saying: “Everyone here heard her say no to your advances. I would recommend you walk away now with your dignity intact before she murders you in front of everyone in this bar. Believe me when I say I will not stop her like how I am doing now.”

"TSK fine. Keep the bitch.” growled the man as he left the booth. The term annoyed her even further and made her want to grab the man and beat the living shit out of him, but she felt hands tug on her shoulders forcing her to look away on the retreating stranger's direction.

“Take it easy, Commodore.” Said the bespectacled man. It took her a full minute of staring at him to realize who he was. When she did, all she said was: “Specs.”

Ignis tried to gauge how drunk she was as she stared at him. Her eyes looked fine and she seemed to recognize him. However, it took her a long time to realize who he was, and she wouldn't have had any issues defending herself if she wasn't heavily inebriated. As he was running an analytical analysis on her she placed a hand on one of the wrist he had on her shoulders and told him with an irritated scowl: “Let me go. I need to grab more drinks.”

He knew she was intoxicated beyond reason at that point. However, he also knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't take lightly to being ordered around especially at the state she's in. So he just complied with her request as she signaled the bartender for more drinks. He thought it was amazing how she could act like she wasn't drunk and managed to fool everyone around her. _It's going to be a long night_ — he thought to himself as he made his way to the other side of her booth in order to sit down.

“What are you doing? Didn't I tell your boy band earlier that I am not in the mood tonight?” She took her seat, still looking at him with irritated eyes.

“Don't worry, I will not bother you Commodore -”

“Aranea.” She corrected with a commanding tone.

“Aranea... I promise to sit here in silence while you enjoy the rest of your drinks.”

“Are you serious?” She said, confused on what he was trying to accomplish.

“Terribly so.”

“You are a lot weirder than I thought.... What are you playing at?” She squinted her eyes “-If you think that after acting hero and saving me earlier would have you rewarded with me on my knees-”

“I assure you that is not my intention. I only intend to sit here to give the impression you are not alone tonight. Hence, preventing anymore unwanted attention from strangers while you enjoy your drinks.”

“Are you for real?" He gave her an affirming look.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But I'm not talking to you and I have no plans of leaving soon.”

“Alright.”

She continued on downing drink after drink while he literally sat there in silence, reading a book on his phone. He was both worried and curious. Seeing the Commodore earlier looking wasted and stressed out had him concerned for the dragoon lady. He has never seen her so out of control. It was clear through her somber eyes that she was trying to drink something away and it is against his protective nature and upbringing to let an acquaintance, let alone a lady like her, be left alone in such a state in the middle of a bar scene with unruly intoxicated men.

When his friends decided to call the night earlier, he noticed she was still there — drinking the night away as he paid their tab. He decided to stay a bit more, nudging his friends to go on ahead for him stay and keep a watchful eye out for her should she need any help later on. And true enough, when he saw the thug approach her with clear ill intent, he knew that staying behind was the right call. The dragoon lady have saved them countless times before and it is only appropriate to watch out for a friend and make sure they are safe.

_It's so weird_ , she said in her head as she looked at him while downing another glass. _What could he be looking at his phone? How can he just sit there for an hour? I thought he was kidding when he said it earlier. Maybe he's trying to be nice. Obviously I'm drunk and if I remember right he was always the gentleman of the group._

As she studied him, she wondered whatever could've made him the way he was now. He seemed almost too perfect. All intel she had on the prince's retinue given by the empire were all accurate so far. And all accounts she read on Ignis Scientia wouldn't have made her believe her eyes had she not met the 22-year-old genius for herself.

Looking at him now all classy and pristine, it made her wonder what kind of life he lived to be so great at 22. She reverted to her train of thought earlier. It must have been so fucking easy for him to be this pleasantly perfect all the time. Growing up within the King's walls, basking in protection from all the monsters lurking outside. Of course, he would've had all the time in the world to be perfect because he didn't need to make the same decisions everyone else had to make to survive. The irrational jealousy she currently felt was something she never really bore before and despite knowing that she would resent herself for the next words to follow, her intoxicated mind couldn't help but voice out her protest.

“Your life must have been so easy before all this.” She said with hatred and jealousy on her tone.

“Pardon?”

“It must be nice. Growing up in such a sheltered world. Cowering behind your king and his walls while the rest of the world was suffering.” 

“I'm sorry. I don't follow. I know you're not yourself right now-”

“It must be so easy. Being coddled all your life, never having to doubt your decisions. Never having to wonder if you did the right thing. Hell, even your prince is a dead giveaway. You never had to question your loyalties cause you raised your liege yourself. Everything was handed to you without a trace of doubt.”

He didn't know how to react to that. It was the first words she said to him ever since he sat across her, and he didn't know what to make of it. She was always highly opinionated and forward, but she was also practical, she was never one to bore hatred against them. She wouldn't have helped them if she did. Although her words were obviously directed to attack him, he knew that it was not coming out of a straight mind. He knew better than to react so carelessly when clearly she had issues she was currently going through. He tried to defuse the situation by capping the night off and saying “I think you have enough to drink. Do you have a place-”

“I'm not yet done. “

He looked at her, remaining silent as he braised himself for more to come.

“Tell me Four eyes, have you ever had to choose who will have to live or die? Have you ever had to ask yourself if you're on the right side? Of course not, Prince Pretty boy screams right on all directions. How many people depended on you outside your squadron of four? How much do you have to give up to protect the people you care about?”

“That is not fair. I understand you might be going through some things right now but you of all people should know how much we lost.”

“Are you going to tell me you gave up your home? Huh. You didn't even know you were gonna lose it. Until the very end, you and Pretty boy were saved from all those decisions that brought us to where we all are right now.”

He didn't respond.

She continued. “All my life I've wondered what it must be like to have a life like yours. To have kept whatever sense of humanity I used to have. Only to follow what I would like to follow and fight for what I want to fight. What I would give to live your life… But alas, not all of us get to be so lucky. Must be nice to keep that grain of innocence you all are sporting on your faces. Hope you get to keep those for much longer. Pfft.” She tried to stand up which she did so successfully this time.

He didn't know how to take in the words she just said. As much as he wanted to fight for his beliefs he knew that she was coming from a place of pain. A sort of pain he acknowledged that he was protected from but harbored no regrets about it. He wondered what might have pushed her to the edge as he had never seen the Commodore this distraught before. But as he tried to ponder on those thoughts, he saw her wobbling out of the booth making her way outside. He pushed her words at the back of his mind to review upon later and made his way to follow her. He followed keeping a respectable distance to avoid invading her space while he wondered where and if she had somewhere to go with the state she was in.

“Why are you following me?” She said as she walked in an unbalanced manner.

He didn't respond immediately. He was thinking of how to get his intention across without offending her already sensitive demeanor.

“Why?” Another question.

He still didn't answer. He was spacing out. He never had to handle this type of situation before. He was as concerned with her falling down as he was with figuring out what to say.

“Well if you must know, I have a room on the motel so you won't have to babysit me anymore. You can go back to mothering the Pretty boy. He might need you to tuck him to his bed or read him a bedtime story or whatever.” She snorted.

“Then allow me to accompany you on your way as I am also headed in that direction.” He lied.

“Leave me alone I am fine-” just as she tried to defend her stance, she tripped on the first step of stairs on her way to her room. She held on to the railings quickly enough before he was able to hover beside her. As she tried to catch her breath, she was welcomed with a sight of his concerned face looking at her as he tried to guide her back to stand. He was trying to say something, but she couldn't make sense of what. She couldn't hear him, but she stared at him taking note of the face right in front of her. Her mind turned blank, and she forgot where she was and why she was there, and she absentmindedly reached her other hand to cup his cheek and said:

“You have a very sexy face.”

He was shocked and felt his cheeks heat up with what she said. He was asking her where her room was when she took his cheeks and looked him dead in the eyes and said the most confusing response to his question.

She dropped her hand and continued walking slowly upstairs not even realizing or maybe even already forgetting what she had just said. Step by step, she slowly dragged her feet until she made her way to the 2nd floor where her room was supposed to be. During that time, she forgot that Ignis was hovering over her trying to prevent her from falling down from her wobbly walk. She made it to her room but didn't come in. She leaned her head on the door and suddenly stayed still.

_What? Did she just fall asleep?_

He didn't know what to do when he realized she fell asleep standing against the door. He wasn't just going to leave her right there that way. As he tried to think of ways to get her to wake up and enter her room, he saw her room key sticking out of her pants' back pocket. He pulled them out and opened the door while using his other hand to support her so she won't fall down at the motion. When the door was opened he quickly caught her weight making his way in front of her checking to see if the sudden motion woke her enough to walk. Unfortunately, even with dropping her head on her neck, she didn't wake up.

He lifted her head carefully holding on to her forehead with one hand and supporting her body with the other. She looked so peaceful he thought. So harmless it was almost adorable. He almost felt bad to even try to awaken her. Instinctively, he poked her cheeks, and she opened her eyes halfway waking up, enough to support her own weight. That was good enough for him to guide her. He slowly walked her to the bed and helped her lay down without a word. He took off her shoes and placed it on the side of the bed, and then wrapped a blanket over her. As he began to walk away, he heard her talk.

“Ignis.” She called. He turned around and saw that her eyes are half closed with an arm on her forehead shielding her eyes from the light. She never called him by his name before. He wasn't even sure she knew his name, it was always Specs or Four Eyes.

“For what its worth, I'm sorry about Insomnia.” She added. “I wasn't there. But I knew about it.”

He felt his heart stop for a moment as he tried to absorb her words. That was the first time anyone ever apologized for the attack in their home, and he never ever thought about expecting it from her. True enough, her ties with the empire meant that she was an enemy, but they never considered her as one except for when they first met her. Knowing her now, they never blamed her for it, they knew that she couldn't have possibly done anything about it even if she hadn't known them then -and yet, he felt the heavy remorse on her voice.

“I. I- just-” she tried to continue but her voice started to fade “wish it could've been diff-” and with that, she dozed off.

“Good night Aranea.” Was all he said as he closed the lights and the door.


	2. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis ponders upon his conversation with Aranea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but the next one is also posted at the same time! It just didn't belong to the next chapter thats why I separated the scene on its own.
> 
> Edit: Didn't realize AO3 removed my format when I pasted it. So sorry if it was kinda confusing to those who read it. But I italized the parts that he was recalling from their conversation. Sorry about that!

As Ignis made his way back to their motel room the conversation he had with drunk Aranea played around his head.

_Tell me Four eyes, have you ever had to choose who will have to live or die? Have you ever had to ask yourself if you're on the right side?_

_.... Until the very end, you and pretty boy were saved from all those decisions that brought us to where we all are right now._

She was right about that. Though he failed to understand how or why that was such a bad thing. As the royal advisor, he always had imagined what decisions a king would have to make in order to lead the kingdom. He had always believed that the king would always have to do what is right for his people. Although he acknowledged that what King Regis did to protect the prince was the only choice he could've made as a father, he never stopped wondering if he himself could've thought of a better way than to sacrifice their home and their people. Unfortunately for him, he was never given the chance. A part of him would always imagine the what-ifs if he could've had a hand on the decisions made. A part of him would also always resent Noct's father for not trusting him enough to let him know of his plan. After all, he chose him to be his son's advisor. He would've followed through with the plan if that truly was the only way. He could've contributed, he could've saved his uncle and might have even thought of a way to evacuate the citizens, cushioning the blow of the empire's attack. All of those things keep haunting him in his mind ever since the fall, but he decided to push those thoughts away to try and focus on his duties — to help and guide Noct fulfill his as the new king.

_All my life I've wondered what it must be like to have a life like yours. To have kept whatever sense of humanity I used to have. Only to follow what I would like to follow and fight for what I want to fight. What I would give to live your life…_

He always had admired her. In his 22 years of life, he had never met a woman as strong and as fierce as Aranea. She can take all four of them in a battle at once given her size. She had men who would follow her to their deaths. Although she had a questionable sense of loyalty, he admired that she had a strong moral compass and attitude to trust her guts and instincts when it came to what she believes in. She always seemed like a free spirit. Evident with her helping the enemy when it was her task to capture and destroy them. He admired all those things, that much he knew.

What he now realized is that as much as she seemed like a free spirit, Commodore Aranea Highwind is anything but free. She had been putting a mask of freedom all this time. Trapped in her circumstance, fighting a war she didn't want to fight. Forced to uphold a duty she didn't want to commit to. He felt bad for the Commodore as he started imagining if he was on her shoes. Although he admired her strength, he started to wonder what weaknesses she had to endure in order to get so strong. He wondered what her life must have been to make her resent so much about who she was when everyone around her had nothing but admiration for her.

His curiosity ran through his head as he prepared to fall asleep. He placed his glasses on his bedside as he made his way to the restroom. He splashed some water on his face to freshen up. He took a glance at himself in the mirror and heard a voice in his head.

_You have a very sexy face._

He smiled to himself. He was never one to seek attention from women given the fact that his duty never gave him time. But getting a compliment such as that from Aranea is something else. Everyone from the retinue could agree that Aranea is one of the most beautiful faces to ever exist on Eos. He wouldn't deprive himself of the sense of pride of being acknowledged by a woman like her. He was very well aware that she could've said that out of being intoxicated, but it was a small victory he would allow himself to indulge on to his content.

He slept that night with a smile on his face.


	3. So Long, Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys chance upon an encounter with an unusual diner patron.

“What time did you came in last night?” Gladio asked while she stretched on the balcony.

Ignis took a moment to clean his glasses. “A little later than I intended”

Noctis yawned “Huh. Didn't even hear you come in.”

“It's not like you ever wake up without us forcing you to, Noct” said Prompto, still staring at his camera.

Gladio came back in the room to try and gather their belongings “Right. Anything interesting happened back there?”

“I'm afraid you didn't miss much.”

“Specs, where's breakfast?” Noctis asked after trifling another yawn.

“I didn't have time to prepare. We might as well just eat at the Crowe's Nest before we head off. I do want to study one of their courses again.”

Prompto squeaked in mock shock. “Iggy, with no breakfast!? I've never thought I'd see the day!”

“Apologies, I wasn't able to check on our stock. I had a run in with the Commodore and she needed assistance.”

“What kind of "assistance", Iggy?” Gladio teased him putting air quote emphasis on the word 'assistance'.

Prompto gasped in real shock this time. “What?! Aww I missed Lady A!”

“Lady A didn't want your company last night anyway.”

“Ouch Noct! Not fair!”

Gladio tried to stir the conversation back. Not letting the opportunity to tease his ever serious friend slip away. “So Iggy, that why you left us last night? You didn't feel the need to check on us and our stock cause you went to check out the Commodore instead? What, you stalking her now?”

“I did not stay behind to stalk her.”

“Come to think of it, Specs never lets me out of his sight. Aranea must be special.” Said Noctis, backing up their muscled friend.

“Or insanely hot.”

Prompto's expressed a sudden realization. “Wait a minute, that explains all the weird low-key flirting Iggy did back in Steyliff!”

Ignis winced at the term _weird_. He wasn't actually seriously flirting with her at the time. He just simply enjoys playful banters especially with someone who was quite witty with her double-edged retorts like Aranea. Still- 'weird' wasn't a term he wanted to be associated with him especially in regard to his flirting skills.

Gladio was partly amused and partly surprised. “Iggy was flirting?!”

“Yeaaaah. Now I remember it! What was that?” Prompto tried to impersonate Ignis' accent when he added “You were invaluable to us, my dear Commodore.”

"I never said that!" Iggy raised his voice in protest. _At least not in that way_ — he thought.

"I would be loath if I let a lady bloody her hands." Said Prompto in his mock tone.

Ignis tried to defend himself. "That was called being a gentleman."

"To a woman who can take on all four of us - kingly powers and all - without breaking a sweat." Gladio retorted.

Noctis was laughing at the memory. "Yeah! That line was strooong!" Playfully mocking the advisor.

Gladio snickererd. "Damn. Iggy didn't realize you had it in you. Sly move. Gotta say I didn't guess your type right."

"Settle down children. I assure you nothing on your fanciful imaginations have transpired. The commodore was only quite intoxicated and needed the help to navigate the stairs on account of her rather impractical footwear."

Gladio faced Ignis even more to try to make him more uncomfortable than he already was. "So you expect us to believe that you had the insanely hot and flirty Commodore drunk with you, that _you_ by the way openly flirted with, which is really something considering that it's you, and you just helped her up a staircase and then that's it?"

"I did not flirt with her!" Ignis exclaimed. Then he paused for a moment to scrape some of his dignity back by calming himself down and added "And yes! I expect you to believe the truth." Ignis tried to sound more dignified than he actually felt.

"Sure it is.." Noctis wasn't ready to let the teasing go. It is not often that they had something on their bespectacled friend.

As though to end the turmoil and his stress, Ignis replied "Are you all done? I would rather get to the diner before the afternoon rush."

"Fine. We'll drop this... for now."

* * *

The boys took a booth at the Crowe's nest as they munched on their brunch before heading out for another hunting session. Everything was going smoothly. Prompto could not stop tinkering with his camera, Noctis removed all the vegetables in his burger, Gladio mocked him for being stubborn and Ignis was studying the meal he wanted to copy. They were all surprised when a phone alarm suddenly rang loud enough to grab all of their attentions. They looked for the source of the ever growing sound when they saw a form sleeping on the table next to theirs.

It was a man wearing a loose black hoodie over his baseball cap, his head was down on the table with his arms curling on by his forehead to cover himself from the light. As the ringing went louder he stirred and lifted his head, only for them to realize that he - was definitely not a man, but a woman with ashen silvery hair.

She stretched a bit. Only to quickly recoil and put one hand on her temples. "Ow. My head!" She shut her alarm off.

"Omg guys! Isn't that Lady A?" Prompto squealed in excitement.

Gladio nudged Ignis' shoulder. "Check it out Iggy, your girlfriend's here." Ignis rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lady -" Prompto tried to greet her, but she was already trying to once again put her head down and resume her sleep. She was almost successful. Almost. Until another loud ringtone rang.

"Ahh fuck! Alright alright I'm fucking awake!" She growled at her phone. "Shit." She was clearly annoyed and wasn't shy in expressing it either. She dragged her thumb to answer the phone. "What?!" She hissed. "Yes... Yes! See you in 10... Oh okay." She dropped the phone and held her forehead. Her headache was so bad it was almost throbbing. "Uggggghh!" Then she suddenly looked up only to find four sets of eyes staring back at her.

"Oh hey boys! Didn't even notice you." She sounded playful, just like she normally was when addressing them. She was back to her usual self.

"Lady A!" Prompto cheered.

"Ahh shhhhhh" her head was still throbbing. Well, a hungover version of her usual self.

Gladio asked, "Were you sleeping there all this time?"

She suddenly looked around realizing she was indeed sleeping... in a diner.. what a total wreck -she thought. "Yeah...I... guess I was."

Ignis finally spoke up. "Are you feeling better now?"

She closed her eyes again and willed herself to concentrate. "Okay seriously, tone it down a bit my head hurts." She sighed and decided to move to the other side of the booth to come closer. She stood up and made her way, much to the boys' surprise with what she was wearing.

She was wearing an unzipped black bomber jacket with a hood that now dropped to her back uncovering her hair, a black and yellow baseball cap, a tiny black bikini top that gave the boys a great view of her ample bosom that bounced as she moved, and pants - which the boys almost didn't notice because their eyes kept bobbling, following the bouncing motion on her chest. They all stared at her as she knelt down to the booth, arms hanging on the backrest to prop herself to face them.

Ignis decided it is imperative to do a complete analysis on the enemy. It is after all his job to make sure his majesty is safe, and for all he knows, she could be concealing weapons. His gaze went from her face, her cheeks was flushed from the heat (a perfect shade of rose), to her chest (weapons indeed- he thought), then on the scar under her right breast, her feminine curves, her toned stomach, another scar just above her hips and then yeah, she doesn't have any weapons of real threat - he willed himself to look up.

"Uh-Rough night?" Gladio asked keeping his head very still. Trying his best to not look like he was looking elsewhere apart from her face.

"You could say that.. Honestly, I don't even remember how I got here." She said as she leaned her head on her hand.

"Yeah you already drank half the bar when we came in."

Her memory was jogged a bit when Gladio mentioned they came in the bar. "Wait its starting to come back.... Right. I'm sorry didn't hang out with you guys. I was just... stressed out."

"Where are your men?"

"Oh I take solo nights when I need to clear my head. Don't want them to ever see me wasted and shit."

"That makes sense. Being Commodore and all."

They noticed a sudden shift in her expression but couldn't decipher what it was. "Right. Gotta commit to the reputation." She responded.

"Wanna eat lunch and sit with us?" Prompto asked with a hopeful tone.

"What are you, twelve?" Noctis teasingly mocked his friend.

"Yeah no sorry boys. Gonna have to do a rain check. I got called back to the empire a few days ago my men are picking me up any minute now. Dont worry I won't sell you out." She winked although she was a bit disappointed when she said that. She really did like hanging out with them especially since she is not a fan of where she's about to go.

"We never believed you would." Her thought process was cut when Ignis spoke. She responded "How bout you? What are you doing here?"

"We were gathering funds through hunting here and there"

"Cool. Is that coffee?" She pointed at the mug Ignis was holding.

"Uh yes." He replied confused on why she would ask.

"Can I have it? I'll order you another one I just don't have the time to cool down a new one and down it before my ship arrives."

"Uh-sure." He handed her his mug. The gentleman in him would've wanted to treat her with a new mug of coffee, but strangely enough he felt giddy on the fact that she requested his and not the other three's.

As she was taking a sip, her eyes widened at a sudden realization. She asked "Wait. You... I think I remember you taking my shoes off in my room last night? Did that happen or was I dreaming?"

"No, I did help you take off your heels. You were quite ineb-" Ignis' response was interrupted by Noct questioning "Wait you were in her room?!"

"Iggy didn't tell us everything!" Prompto exclaimed.

Ignis' cheeks suddenly heat up. "I assure you nothing more happened."

"Yeah? Why are you blushing?" Gladio with a smirk on his face. Looks like they're picking up where they left off.

"I'm not." Ignis tried to sound calm and serious but the red in his cheeks is giving him away.

"Yeah you are!" Said Prompto while pointing at his cheeks.

Ignis was almost ready to burst into protest until the teasing was interrupted when they heard Aranea laughing on the side. "Oh you boys make me happy. This is why I like your boy group. You guys are so much fun!" she smiled then added "And relax Specs, I woke up with all my clothes on so yeah. I know I didn't get busy last night. Plus I think I also vaguely remember you stopped me from killing someone last night. Do I even wanna know?"

Ignis calmed a bit when his integrity was protected.

"Whah?!" Prompto over dramatically reacted.

Noctis looked at Ignis and said with a mocking tone "And you said we didn't miss a lot."

Ignis ignored the two and responded "Yes. There was a stranger who approached you with ill intentions. I merely defused the situation before it got out of hand."

"Aww that's so sweet, Specs!" Aranea ruffled his hair as if she was petting him. "Thanks for looking out for me. Appreciate it. In fact.." she stood up and sashayed her way to the diner cashier. Ignis immediately tried his best to fix his hair.

"Hey can I have a coffee for their table." She said to the cashier.

"That will be 50 gil."

"Here you go." She handed her credit card. "Also, can you charge their bill and like, whatever their meals are worth for tonight and tomorrow - breakfast, lunch and dinner included - in there too?" She added.

The boys shared a look before Prompto was able to address what just happened. "Woah lady A. You didn't have to do that!"

"It's cool! It's the least I can do. Consider it as my payment for babysitting me last night." She answered. She took some bills in her wallet and placed it on the tip jar.

Ignis was shocked at the gesture but at the same time he was relieved he didn't have to worry about their meals for tomorrow. "Pay it no mind. I merely acted as how a friend and an ally should."

"No I want to. Plus, its kinda fun making my bosses pay for your meals. Hah! Gotta spend their shit while I still can" she said, amused at the thought.

"That's some twisted sense of humor you got there." Gladio commented.

"All part of my charm. Well, I can see my ship in a distance. Guess our time's up. Take care boys! I'll see you around. "

"Thanks Aranea!" Noctis said as he waved a hand.

Prompto was disappointed, but then he remembered he had his camera with him. "Lady A! Let's take a selfie before you go!"

"Oooh sure Shortcake!" Aranea always liked it when the boys include her in their selfies. She felt so welcomed by them despite being technically their enemy. Her relationship with them was like a huge gray area, where no borders nor allegiances exists. She can be herself around them and they welcome her with no judgement or whatsoever.

They all made a casual pose as Prompto set up his camera. "Let me get this shot!" Then a click came. They broke their poses and places after.

"Thanks Lady A!"

"Alright!"

Aranea went to reach for her backpack. As she was walking towards the door she suddenly stopped as if remembering something. She turned around and said "Oh wait, hold on." she made her way back close enough to face Ignis.

"Specs! If ever I said something really stupid or whatever last night, just forget it okay? I probably didn't mean it or it's probably a lie. I say a lot of crazy shit when I get drunk. Part of the reason why I don't go full on shit-faced drinking with my men." She paused for a quick moment to think, trying to see if she forgot anything.

Ignis thought it was cute that she was trying to clear herself out. He didn't mind it. He was a bit struck with what she said but in a good way. It was also interesting seeing a different side of her.

Then she continued. "And if I ever attacked you or if I threw myself at y-"

Ignis cut her knowing where she was headed with her words. Normally he would brush those things off. But he couldn't help himself since her words last night stayed embedded in his mind. Whatever dignity he had left he can probably put some of it back together and turn the situation into his favor after all the teasing he just went through.

"So when you said, I have a very sexy face.. that was a lie?" He gave her a one sided smirk.

Aranea was caught off guard. She stared at him for a few seconds thinking on how to respond to that. She didn't know if he was serious or not. She thought to herself - _I would probably say that_.. then as she was staring at him, she realized he had a lot of good features. He had a really nice nose, and a slim but strong jaw lines.. and those lips, the crook on the way it was angled with a one-sided smile, it was kinda cute. She wasn't a fan of his hair but all in all - he does have quite a sexy face.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts and said "Shit. I wanna say you're bluffing but it kinda sounded like something I would say." Not entirely admitting to it, but not exactly denying it either.

Ignis motioned to put a hand on his chest as if trying to look noble and said "I'm never one to lie to a lady."

"Well, yeah, then not that. The rest though, scrap them all out." She retorted.

"Duly noted." He was happy she didn't deny it, she acknowledged it even.

One of the three boys (most likely Noctis) in the background of this exchange muttered out: "What the hell is happening?"

She smiled at them and said "Alright I really need to go! So long boys! Take care of yourselves! Especially you Four-Eyes-Sexy-Face! You're my favorite!"

She turned around and walked out the door. She went to her ship that landed in a safe distance from the diner. The boys' gaze followed her as they were all a bit shocked with what just went down. She still had her jacket open and the wind from the outside has been blowing her jacket away from her body revealing her figure even more.

As they saw her approach one of her men, Gladio finally spoke up. "I'm gonna be the first one to say it. But damn Aranea is.....fit"

"If 'fit' is the right term to describe it... Guess her armor wasn't deceiving." Noctis retorted.

"And we can all remember this day forever." Said Prompto. He opened his camera's gallery and showed the retinue their selfie with pride in his voice.

"Nice!" Gladio approved giving him a fist bump.

Noctis handed the camera back to him. Prompto looked at the photo again and said "Lady A is so pretty!"

"You gotta let her go Prompto, clearly Iggy's got dibs." Said the prince crushing his daydream.

Gladio huffed. "Pfft. Four Eyes Sexy Face."

"Who knew Mommy Iggy's got game." Prompto teased.

"Stop it children. No one should have the right to call dibs on the great Aranea Highwind." Ignis retorted with a serious tone.

He was met with the three men's stare until Gladio said "Man you really got a crush."

_Asshole!!!_

Their conversation was interrupted at the sound of Aranea cursing. They turned their heads towards the direction of her voice which was loud enough for them to hear even when she was outside. She was cursing at a small screen, a little bigger than her phone. She threw it to the ground crushing it on impact. That was apparently not enough, because she walked towards her closest soldier, took his rifle and shot the already destroyed screen four times.

"Daaamn Lady A's got some serious rage." Gladio said still bewildered with what he witnessed.

They saw Aranea return the rifle to her soldier as she stomped her way back inside her ship. They saw Biggs salute her and motioned to walk towards the diner. Another soldier took the destroyed screen from the ground and scraped the broken pieces and followed her to her ship.

"I hope everything's alright." Said Ignis.

Biggs went in the diner and headed to the counter. He ordered food and paid using the same credit card Aranea used earlier. He noticed the prince and his retinue on the booth.

"Ey there little prince!" He greeted.

"Hey Biggs. Is Lady A alright?" Said Noctis

"Let's just say Lady A is under a lot of pressure from the empire right now."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah she's been called for ...." he paused trying to think of a way to give an answer without giving out a lot of info "Coz she refused a direct order.... but don't you worry your lil heads! Lady A always pulls through!" He added.

"That sounds.. encouraging" said Gladio. "You don't seem too worried at all."

"Whatever happens we'll just stick with Lady A anyways. Lady A has been getting a lot of heat because of us too. She's always protected us. She's doing her best. We'll keep an eye out for her. Plus if it goes south, we can always just go ahead with our early retirement y'know."

"Right"

"Right. See you boys around." Biggs finally got his order to-go and went back to the ship.

Ignis thought it was quite ominous. He was trying to put pieces together from his encounter with Aranea the night before and what they found out from Biggs today. "I hope she's alright." He said.

The boys watched as the ships closed its doors and lifted up the air. They don't know when they'll see Aranea again but they can all agree they don't want her to get into trouble.


	4. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea returns to Nilfheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I'll try my best to update every week or every two weeks at the latest. Still new to AO3 and I have no idea how to generate traffic so if y'all got any tips for me let me know! 
> 
> And as always, I'm open to feedback and I appreciate comments and kudos. <3 
> 
> Thank you to those who are reading this fic! :)

The water turned cold against her skin. Aranea's eyes snapped open as she realized she just used up all the hot water in her ship's shower. Hot water has always been somewhat of a novelty for people with her lifestyle. Military life had not been a life of luxury and comfort. Always on the go, always ready to spring into action, no time to waste for something as trivial as a hot shower when monsters are always waiting to be slain. But considering this might be one of her final showers, why not spend a few minutes more, making sure she's all clean and presentable for when they announce her execution as punishment for her actions. If they're all going to stare at her as she looks death in the eye, might as well look hot and fresh doing it.

Oh man, what else does she need to do... Does she bequeath all her belongings to her men? Not like she had many. Biggs and Wedge most definitely won't be needing her combat boots. No use for her hairbrush either, and it's not like there's a woman on her division to give her armor to. She turned the shower off and grabbed the towel to head out the restroom. As she was drying her hair, she heard a knock.

"Uh, Lady A?"

"Yes?"

"Its Biggs."

"I know, you may come in."

Biggs went in the Commodore's quarters. He seemed sheepish with his movements, not because he was feeling shy coming in to a woman's quarters let alone his commander. Biggs and Aranea have known each other for long time, back in her mercenary days. Aranea met him and Wedge in one of the missions she was doing as a teenager. Both men may have been years older, but they respected her skills and talents to kill targets nonetheless. When she was aggressively hired and promoted by the empire, she was given the liberty to choose her squadron. Luckily for her, she saw the pair in one of pubs she used to hang out on when she needed to unwind and offered them a chance to work for her which both of the men accepted. It was stable income, a promise of protection and even honor for fighting for your nation. Far from their roots of grunt and dirty works of their youth. It sounded so promising for all their futures. Which it was at first, no regrets there. Not until the empire started giving them indecorous missions such as kidnapping and arresting innocent citizens, burning down cities protesting the empire's leadership, sending Lucian prisoners to Verstael Besithia's laboratory for god knows what reason and other horrific tasks, all in the name of Nifelheim's reign.

They could've left. Life as a mercenary was never a life of abundance, but at least they were living a life they were comfortable with. But leaving Aranea behind wasn't something the two men are comfortable with either. They owed her a great deal, saving their lives a hundred times before and protecting them from the empire's plans of 'decommissioning' human troops in spite of her having to do impossible amounts of work to prove their worth otherwise, and taking a couple of disciplinary penalties on their account. Their loyalty knows no bounds when it comes to their commander. And they know that the rest of her troops share the same sentiment. Which is why they all made a silent promise to stand by the Commodore and her decisions no matter the consequences.

"Is something the matter?" Aranea asked as she stared at Biggs through the mirror.

"Lady A. I am here to inform you that we are an hour away from the capital. Thought you should know. "

"Thanks for the heads up. How are the crew?"

"They are all in position m'lady. They have just finished doing aerial gateway inspections. Our ships are good to go on landing."

"Good."

Silence occupied the quarters for a minute. You can almost hear the nervous heartbeats across the room. Aranea knew the consequences she was about to face and her men also knew about her possible fate. How do you even face someone when you know what's coming? As Biggs was about to leave her quarters she turned around and faced him.

"Biggs,"

"Yes Lady A?"

"I... I just want you to know. It could get ugly in there. In case it does, I want you and Wedge to run and never look back. I have money hidden on a secret account away from Nilfheim's record. Use that and take the crew. It's not much but it will be enough for you to get your bearings. I know you're all resourceful so good luck. "

Biggs was having none of that talk. "Lady A, if I may, while we appreciate your generosity, we won't be needing that."

"It's not a form of generosity... It's an order."

"No offense m'lady but this time I would have to refuse your command. We made an oath to stick by you when we took on your offer to join your squadron. An oath that isn't bound by the empire's contracts."

"That's stupid. I never asked you for that. I want you all to be safe. I promised you all I'll protect you at all cost, but I'm afraid this is where a line has to be drawn. I cannot escape this anymore. And I won't go down without knowing you all will be alright."

"But lady A-"

"As I said, it is not a request. It is an order. And I trust you will honor my final command."

Biggs did not respond. Every one of her crew had the same resolve as he did but how can you argue with the commodore when she was seemingly giving out her final wishes.

Aranea hesitated for a bit. But she figured if there was any good opportunity to tell her peace, this would be it. She didn't have any family and the two men were the only ones she considered as one. She doesn't know if she'll ever get the chance to address them again once their ship lands.

"You know Biggs... I never saw you and Wedge as my soldiers. You both were my friends, brothers even. I would hate to know if anything happens to you both because of my decisions. You could at least promise me that you're all gonna be alright. That would be the only thing I would want to keep me at peace."

With a heavy heart. Biggs finally complied. "As you wish Lady A."

Aranea gave him a nod and turned her head back to the mirror. Biggs bowed and closed the door. She stared back at herself in the mirror. What else was she missing? She didn't even know. But as she gazed through her eyes, she felt in control. She did the right thing for all she cares. Atleast she's not going down a hypocrite.

* * *

"Commodore."

"Ravus."

Aranea was on her way to the emperor's council meeting when she encountered the High Commander on the elevator.

"I see you still haven't learnt how to address your superiors."

"Not when it's you, High Commander Douchebag."

The Commodore and the Commander have not always seen eye to eye. The commodore have never acknowledged the superior rank of the commander because she had always felt that the title was a giveaway and undeserved. She did however respect the Commander's character. She has always seen him as misguided in a lot of ways, but she has also gauged the commander as someone in a similar situation as her. Both of them are nothing but trapped by their own circumstance, and they're both just doing the best they can to survive another day and protect the people they love. If there was anything admirable about Ravus, it was his dedication to his sister. He may have fooled the whole Nilfheim council, worming his way up with his act of siding with their reign against the Oracle's teaching, but he definitely doesn't fool Aranea.

"You best watch your tone Commodore. You forget you are under trial. You are in no position to posses an unusual arrogance for someone who is running out of options."

"Unlike you, Ravus Nox Fleur-dickface, I don't sit on my ass daydreaming about climbing the imperial ladder to wipe the emperor's asshole. Now if you don't mind, I have a trial to go to." She made her way out of the elevator. Just as she took a couple of steps away from him, Ravus halted her when he spoke up.

"You should've captured that prince."

"I tried to." She turned around with a hand on her waist and tried to sound as nonchalantly as she can "They're a lot stronger than I was. I'm not dying over-"

"Don't be asinine. You know better than to fool anyone with that act. You know you could've ended their worthless little lives if you wanted to."

He was speaking the truth. Aranea did not reach Commodore status like he did, she earned the rank at the ripe age of 22. She was known as the angel of death in the battlefield and her ties with the empire and the "enhancements" she went through gave her all the boost that she needed to prove that name to the world. No one in that council would believe her reasoning, and she knows it though she seemed resolved on the outcome.

"Nice to have your vote of confidence but it was out of my league."

"What of your men? I thought you valued their lives. Have you any idea what will happen to your division should you fall tonight?" With that statement, the Commander knew he hit a nerve. He was well aware of the efforts the commodore made to delay the "decommissioning" of her men into Magitek soldiers. What would suddenly cause her to endanger them - he had not a clue but the sudden change in her expression gave him quite an idea.

"They're just kids... Good kids." Aranea said with a tone of regret. In her early years, she was ruthless. But now, she seemed to be donning quite an amount of conscience.

"We all were at some point. Don't tell me the Commodore suddenly grew a heart. We are at war. We were a lot younger when we started with this. That useless prince does not deserve mercy."

"Well I am just about done with this war. And my men have seen all the unnecessary death they have seen for a lifetime." And there it was. The exhaustion. Exhaustion for a war she did not believe in nor recognize. It could've been mistaken as defeat, but there was no hint of fear nor regret on her tone. She believed she did the right thing, and now she's going to die for it. "Don't pass your frustrations to me Commander, my job was always to do the dirty work for everyone but not this time. Not anymore. You want the boy dead you have to do it yourself." She added.

Ravus smirked but said nothing. She finally addressed him by his rank. Clearly she is pushed to the edge.

"What?" She said, curious of what the commander found amusing.

Satisfied with his little victory, he ought to show some accolade at his subordinate. After all, the Commodore might have been a lot of things, but he had always respected her. And with the history they shared, it is only proper.

"For what its worth, you were tolerable to work with."

Aranea did not expect such a response. It was almost a praise. Almost. And knowing Ravus, that doesn't happen often - or ever.

"Huh, that's the best you got for someone whose about to be sentenced to death?"

"That was more than what you deserve. Best of luck Commodore." With that, Ravus walked past her with resolve. Resolve on uncovering why she did what she did, just as he had suspected. It doesn't matter now, it's time to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

There was a weird buzzing across the vents and flickering lights. There was also an annoying red light that keeps on flashing on the ceiling that is being reflected on the floor. The blurry shade of light was the only thing she keeps on seeing as she stared down the floor while kneeling in one knee in front of the council. For someone so proud as herself, kneeling was already a form of torture. Just get this over with - she thought. Just say it already and cut to the chase. No point in making her sit through - or better yet kneel through this hearing with that annoying red light that won't stop flashing and the hum of that weird buzzing sound she never heard before in this room when they're gonna execute her anyways.

"Commodore Aranea Highwind, Commodore of the Third Army Corps 87th Airborne Division. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ledolas Aldercapt, the emperor of Nilfheim addressing her by her rank - well this is definitely going to be the scolding of her life.

Aranea remained silent. She never regretted any of her decisions. And damn it all if she's going to look scared over this.

"You are here today to answer for your insubordination. You were tasked to deliver the Prince and eliminate his retinue. Which, not only did you fail to do so once, but you dared to outright reject the chance to redeem yourself. Have you not any sort of explanation?"

She didn't say a word.

"Such a pity. After all we have given you, this is what you repay us. I had always admired you Commodore. But I am afraid there is no room for tolerance in the empire especially when it comes to disobedience"

Ardyn suddenly spoke in his usually over dramatic tone. "Well then, I guess we best get on with it your Majesty. We still need to plan for the Hydrean"

Tsch. Aranea snickered in her mind. Just like that. Deciding on her life was apparently just an annoying chore for them to get through before they talk about the important stuff. Dick.

"If I may, your Majesty, I do feel it would be such a waste if we let my creation such as the Commodore out of our hands. After all, there aren't enough dragoons left in Eos let alone a magnificently enhanced one." Verstael spoke. It was a bit of a surprise that the mad scientist is even in the council. He has held high authority and position among the Nilfheim council but is never one to be bothered with the menial tasks of politics. He was only ever interested in talks of science.

Aranea doesn't even know what's worst anymore. No way in hell was it going to be a positive outcome if she ended up in Verstael's beckoning. Hell, the way he talks about her like she was some mechanical property irks her already. His voice alone makes her skin crawl. It was a haunting voice that reminded her on her time under his lab table. Dozing on and off, awakening in pain, sleeping by the shock of more. Her upgrades had been useful, and she admittedly acknowledges the perks in her fighting style but the process still haunts her nightmares to this day and there's always a feeling that Verstael wanted to do more to her. If he could rip her body apart and replace everything he wanted, she would've ended up with just being a vessel for his dream monster dragoon soldier.

"What do you have in mind Verstael?"

"I could still have a use for her. Apart from my studies, I need more test subjects on my ongoing experiments. She can deliver them to me to keep the supply coming."

"In case you aren't aware, she has a tendency to disobey orders. We cannot tolerate such behavior."

"Oh but she will. After all, unless she wants her men to be my test subjects in the time being, then it would be best they just take part in the acquisitions. I am confident I have ways to deem the commodore more obedient."

She did not like the sound of that at all. Death is starting to sound better and better.

"Very well. Commodore, you shall report to Verstael from now on. I would suggest you do well on your tasks. Leniency would not be awarded a second time."

She was lost for words. She should be happy she managed to stay alive but at what cost? It's like the council have just dug her another hole to rot in. A hole she cannot escape without risking the lives of her men. Without a doubt, Verstael would use her men on his Magitek experiments if he gets the chance. He had already wanted to turn them into Magitek soldiers for a long time. And the alternative is none the better. Her men would be forced into horrid tasks that they won't be able to live down. It was a lose-lose situation no matter what. It was almost like they're in a loop of infinite hell.

"Commodore you are dismissed." The statement sounded like music to her ears. She was already grasping for air, finding it hard to breathe and absorb the outcome of their verdict. She was already imagining what's to come in her mind. She needed to get out of that room already to catch her breath. Maybe plan an escape for her men. But where can they go without the empire coming after them? She took a long breath and nodded and headed her way out.

"High Commander Ravus, it's time to discuss our plans for your departure to Altissia."

Those were the last words she heard as she exited the council doors. She immediately slumped against the wall, breathing quicker.

_Try not to panic. Think this over. There's gotta be a way._


	5. Landscapes of Sylleblossoms Part 1 - Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens before and after the events in Altissia (Episode Ignis Verse 2). Ardyn gives orders to a certain General. Aranea decides on her own fate.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES:
> 
> To better process the timeline of events, please refer below:
> 
> FIRST SCENE - happens during the boys' time in Altissia
> 
> SECOND SCENE (the scene in Zegnatius Keep) - Happens immediately after Altissia in EPISODE IGNIS VERSE 2. - this would be the part Ardyn has Ignis in Zegnatius Keep to use him against Noct.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> In this fic, Episode Ignis verse 2 happens AS IS until Noct enters the crystal, which is why the whole Land of Sylleblossoms part (planned to have 3-4 chapters) would be Aranea and Ravus centered. This would be setting up the story to move to Ignis' perspective from when he wakes up after the events in Zegnatius keep.

_"You've done well my dear dragoon."_

She looked up only to be greeted by a bright white light that almost blinded her. There was a voice commending her but the words were not clear. Her head was pounding hard. Was Titan personally squeezing her skull? She placed a hand in her head only to feel patches of electrodes on her temples and on the back of her head.

_What?_

Then it all came to her. She turned around and saw the horror she created. All around her were dead Magitek soldiers. All stabbed or crushed on impact. Limbs, blood and other body parts were scattered and piled around. Her gaze went into her hands as she saw copious amounts of blood stained all over her. Her eyes shot in panic after the realization that she caused that horror. She was able to kill everyone in less than 5 minutes. There must have been a hundred of them at least. She was in fact a deadly fighter before, but now, she was almost demon-like. What had they done to her?

Her breath drew faster. She stirred.

Suddenly everything disappeared. She could only see the bright white light. But this time, it multiplied in 6 different circles that were somehow closing in on her.

_"Hello there my dear dragoon. Good to see you're finally awake. It's time to progress our trials."_

She tried to speak but she couldn't mutter the words. There was something blocking her mouth that she couldn't say anything. She realized she was gagged. With a sharp intake of breath, she startrd to feel the constraints wrapped around her body. She was tied to a table. For what? Why did they need to gag and tie her? All of the questions she had were suddenly brought into clarity as she felt a sharp stinging pain going through her arms. She tried to scream but it kept going. It's burning. Everything was burning. Then came another sharp stinging pain on her legs.

_What the hell!_

Her whole body felt like it was burning on the inside. The gag did nothing to muffle her screams. Everything was painful and she can't do anything about it. She couldn't move. Her skin is turning red, she could almost see her veins throb inside her body. She couldn't take it anymore. All she could do was scream. Tears were running down her eyes. _Everything hurts._ She tried her best to wiggle her body out but it was not helping anything. The pain kept coming in continuous flow. Her eyes rolled back as she started convulsing. There's a brief moment that's suspended in time. A piece of moment where you're just drifting right before you allow yourself to fade. She was stuck there for what almost felt like an eternity. She wanted it so bad to just fade and end all the pain and sensation. At least she would pass out. She was so tired. She just wanted to close her eyes.

_Just close it. It will end if you pass out._ A voice in her head started to speak.

_C'mon close it. It's the only way to make this stop._

_Do it!_

Then a sudden wave of electric shock ran through her body. Her eyes came back to the light. She let out a guttural scream.

_"Now there my dear, no resting. Not until we are done here."_

Another round of heated stinging pain shot through her veins. How is it even more painful than before? It was an infinite loop. Pain. Shock. Pain. Shock. When will it end?

_"Begin next trial."_

She felt something was placed by her temples. Another set of electrodes? Sweat covered her forehead and she couldn't understand how they were still sticking to her. She stared at the lights because it's the only thing she can identify that's not bringing her pain. A shadow of a head suddenly blocked them. It was dark figure, a stark contrast from the lights. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and realize it was Verstael with a proud smile on his face. Like a deranged artist, proud of his masterpiece. Her breaths came faster as if her body is already anticipating whatever the hell it is he was going to do.

_"Stay still Ms. Highwind, the more you fight it, the more it will hurt."_

A sharp excruciating shock wave plunged through her brain and she couldn't do anything but scream.

_Stop! Please stop!_

Her eyes flew open. She sat up. Her breath heaved. Her heart was racing.

It was just a dream.

She put a hand against her chest. Feeling the strong heartbeat from her nightmare. She tried to calm herself down. Reminding herself that she was no longer in that lab. That was a long time ago.

_You're through the worst of it. You're not going ba-_

She pressed against her chest as she scoffed at the thought of her returning to that place, the place of her nightmares. The place she dreaded for a long time. She closed her eyes, pressing deeper as she felt her heart throb almost painfully in fear. A loud grunt escaped her lips. Frustration hit at the thought that to this day that place still has some sort of power over her. She's supposed to be stronger than that.

_Ugh. I'm so fucking done with all of this shit!_

_Fuck it. Fuck it all._ How hard should it be to kill everyone? Maybe she can take them one by one. Or even in their sleep. Assassination was never her style but at this point she was inclined to learn how to kill people in new ways. Surely she can kill her way out of Gralea.

She had never been this nervous all her life. It was one thing for her to walk into her hell, but taking her men with her? What kind of leader would she be? Marching her men to a fate she knew from personal experience was worse than death. She swore she's never going back to that place. And she will die before she lets her men go through the same things she did. Surviving all of that was a rare feat she was able to accomplish. And she only did so with her dragoon heritage. She knows their chances are slimmer. They won't survive.

Two weeks. She had exactly two weeks before her new orders presume. Surely there's got to be a way.

* * *

A week has passed and there was still no word on her new order. It was a good thing, it gave her time to contemplate on her life and how she came to this tightrope of a mess she's in. It was odd though, even with knowing that no one would even dare disclose any information of importance to her anymore, it is still too silent for a council like this.

_They can all burn in hell for all I care._

Still, despite trying to shrug off her frustration to bring herself back to focus, something about it unnerved her, and she felt the need to put her guard up despite being within the walls of Zegnatius keep. She had nothing to do these days, and waiting for whatever crazy order from Verstael in her room was something she refused to accept. Which is why she has grown a habit of eavesdropping. From one council room to another, she found that listening to random meetings occupied her time enough to save her from spiraling to insanity within the walls of her own room. Who knows, maybe she could find something, an opportunity perhaps that she could use to help her and her men.

Sometimes its entertaining, how these idiots think their stupid strategies or whatever political agenda they have would work. It's such a pity being this obsessed over ruling and power that people seem to think it's a one track road. True loyalty is a foreign concept that doesn't even exist within these walls anymore. That Chancellor, those generals, all those stupid ass old council men, they're all the same. Everyone is just nodding and bowing to give the illusion of trust, virtue and devotion, but once you turn to look on their backs, you'll find that most of them have a knife ready to stab each other on the backs the first opportunity they get. Most of these dipshits would spend their lives climbing whatever ladder they think they're climbing only to die not making it to the top. The saddest part is, none of them would even realize how stupid their lives were even after their deaths.

She halted in the corner when she heard voices nearby.

"Sir, we got word weapon transport is ready."

"Ah good to hear. Good job boy-general!" Ardyn cheered in his enthusiastic tone.

"Tummelt, Sir."

"Right. I trust that your squadron can deliver the weapon to Tenebrae?"

Tenebrae? What weapon and why are they bringing it to Tenebrae? The oracle is not even there. The last she heard, Nilfheim's only focus is Altissia. A gut feeling told her that something was wrong, encouraging her to listen more intently.

"Affirmative. My men are on standby and are ready to leave."

"Very well. See to it that Tenebrae burns to ashes, as payment for the High Commander's betrayal. We cannot have spies keep on running about."

"I won't disappoint."

"Alright, Chop chop. I need to get back to my guest, I believe the rest of the party is about to arrive." Ardyn dismissed Loqi with sinister smile.

"Sir." Loqi bowed and gave a salute to Ardyn.

Aranea did her best to stay still and incognito until the footsteps faded away. Are they all going crazy? It was one thing to destroy villages over riots and protests but a whole peaceful nation? Lucis was war, but Tenebrae is not even enemy grounds. Thousands of people would die, their own people. What the hell did Ravus do?

Her steps came in faster with each second. Once she reached her room she shut the doors close and immediately took out her phone. She tried to dial Ravus thrice, to no avail.

Where the hell are you?

She couldn't wait any longer, and so she decided to test the hands of her fate.

_"Lady A?"_

"Wedge! Something's up. I don't know exactly what it is yet but I need all of you on Tenebrae to evacuate and protect the citizens ASAP. Do it covertly. The council is sending a weapon to destroy Tenebrae."

_"What, why?_ "

"I don't know yet. Round up the men, whoever wants to leave may leave. There's no going back after this."

_"Lady A what are you talking about?"_

"Listen closely, I am done with this war, and I am not forcing any of you to join me. Once I start this, this would mean treason, but I can't sit by knowing what I know. I am intercepting that weapon one way or another before it hits Tenebrae. You guys can go and disappear after evacuation or you can sell me out after to maybe get reassignment, though I suggest the former, get out while you can. Let the men decide what they want. This will be my final mission for you all."

_"I understand Lady A. I'll gather up the men. Good luck."_

"Thank you Wedge... For everything. Good luck to all of you."

* * *

"If I were a nation destroying weapon, where would I be?" Aranea asked herself.

There were five different military bases within Gralea all scattered and built for different functions but all are guarded all the same, with battalions of Magitek soldiers. Two of them are used for training and surveillance which leaves three. It would be easier if she knew what she was looking for. In hindsight, she should've followed Loqi before she called her men. At least she would know where he was headed.

_Wait that's it!_

Utilizing whatever authority she had left, she immediately headed towards the docking station to trace Loqi's ship's record.

"Commodore!" The soldier stood up in shock and gave a salute. She remained neutral, not a hint that something's amiss as she gave her nod.

With a casual commanding tone, "I need the flight logs."

"Ma'am. " the soldiers scrammed away from the room leaving her a chance to study the system on her own. Good thing the common soldiers still fear her. And with a few more taps on the screen she was able to identify her destination.

West gates. That's where Verstael's toys are kept. This is going to be a good one - she thought.

* * *

Loqi was having the time of his career. Not only, was the council nice enough to let him keep his position despite failing to bring the royal prince and his retinue, they also assigned him a high profile mission, even directed by the Chancellor himself. That was already an honor in itself, the Chancellor have never once bat an eye towards him but now he knows his name. This was his shot to redeem and prove himself. To prove that despite being the youngest General, he can handle the tough tasks. The snotty prince and his powers won't get in the way this time. He never had anything against the Commander but if an opportunity presents itself, he will gladly skip through him in the ranks.

"We are ready to depart Sir." Said one of his subordinates.

"Very well we leave in 5."

Everything was going smoothly. He had a new set of troops to command. They don't even need to make a lot of effort in destroying Tenebrae, Verstael's weapon would do the deed with no sweat. All they had to do is ensure transport and it is a sure fire way to cannonball him to promotion.

**BOOM!**

_What was that?_ Loud sounds of metals clanking and an explosion could be heard inside his ship. He couldn't see anything as his ship never made it outside the deck yet.

"What is happening?!"

"Sir, there was a breach in one of the ships that just departed!"

What in the hell?

Loqi grabbed his sword and made way outside the platform to get a gauge on the situation.

Smoke filled the now fallen ship. It scattered through the atmosphere preventing them from getting a clear vision on the attack.

**BOOM!**

Another explosion to his right. Already, two of his convoy ships were taken down without any vision on who or what is causing the damage. Air strikes? But who had the audacity to launch an attack within Gralea? Did the Lucians secretly form an army without their knowledge? It could be glaives with their magic flasks. But they killed their King and took the crystal, they wouldn't have been able to use their magic.

"Prepare to attack! Protect the weapon at all costs!" He rallied his men. He is going to bring that weapon to Tenebrae no matter what.

With a loud thud, a form landed right in the middle of the explosions. As the form emerged from the smoke and ashes, Loqi saw a figure he would never have thought to see on the other side of the battlefield. Confusion ran through his mind as he clasped hard on his sword, preparing himself for the fight of his life.

"Highwind!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! As always, comments/feedback and kudos are appreciated. Tips on how to gain AO3 traffic or even other tricks to efficiently use AO3 would be really helpful. :)
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions/concerns. :)


	6. LoS Part 2 - Where Loyalties Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi faces Aranea to stop her from destroying the weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same notes from Landscapes of Sylleblossoms Part 1 applies. :) 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I just learned about the bar thingy that splits scenes within the chapter lol. I'm gonna back track on the previous chapters to remove my asterisks. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/feedback, kudos, and tips on gaining traffic/other AO3 functions are always appreciated. :D

"What the hell are you doing Highwind?"

Loqi screamed. His mind was puzzled with everything that was going on within the council. First, the Chancellor tells him the High Commander was a spy for Lucis that betrayed their nation in their pursuit in Altissia, and now the Commodore was after him out of nowhere, sporting a death stare on her face. He never had a mission with the Commodore before and quite frankly, she was just a coworker you don't bother nor talk to on any occasion. He didn't even sign the petition to decommission human soldiers which she was strongly against since he found it more efficient to have his armors controlled by human pilots as opposed to letting them run on autopilot leaving them just ultimately running about and missing their targets altogether. And while great numbers of Magitek troopers are helpful in other military pursuits, nothing beats a good and smart human soldier in controlling the MAs. She wouldn't have any reason to direct any ill intent on him. Not unless -

With one swift move, she charged herself towards a line of Magitek troops surrounding her right side and decimated all five of them in one strike. She turned to head towards the left, parrying and thrusting her lance, cutting through their bodies like they were made of soft fruit. She was making her own path on the fields of soldiers, heading to one direction: the location of the weapon.

_So, he wasn't her target after all._

Loqi gritted his teeth as it became clear that she will not stop until she gets to the weapon even if she had to kill her way through. _So be it_ -he thought. He tried to think of a way to subdue her before she destroys all active soldiers and get to her goal. Distracted by the out pour of Magitek soldiers, Aranea didn't notice he was able to give out instructions to a group of soldiers before he made his way to the battlefield.

"Never thought you were a traitor." He said to her.

"The only way for this to end with you not dying is if you let me fly that weapon out of here and destroy it." She replied.

Aranea leapt through the air, swirling her lance before aiming it directly to the general. Loqi was able to block with his sword but the impact was so strong, her forceful fall dragged them both about two yards behind their original location. Her lance was still caught by his sword, but not one of them lost their hold. She made her point, she was willing to go through him if she had to. Loqi may be young, but he was wise enough to understand he won't win this on a one on one. Even with blocking her attack, he knew he can only hold his position because she wasn't being aggressive yet. She was only getting her message across and gauging whether or not he would give in.

"What has gotten into you? First, you fail your mission, then you had the audacity to reject an order, and now this? Have you all gone mad?"

"You should've known something's wrong!" She growled. Then she continued. "All around you, people are dying of the scourge, and they have the nerve to bulldoze a whole nation of their own people? Tenebrae is a peaceful and obedient state. None of this makes sense anymore! Can't you see they've gone insane? Especially that Ardyn."

"Orders are orders Highwind."

"Well... if you feel that way..." Aranea withdrew for a second, only to rain a barrage of strikes to Loqi after. He could barely dodge and block the strikes. Her first wave of attacks only lasted for a couple of seconds with the speed she was hitting but every second felt like minutes to Loqi as he gets wounded and sliced by her lance each time. He definitely underestimated her strength.

For someone as hot headed as Loqi, it was strange that he wasn't attacking intently at all. Aranea knew it would have been an easy fight between him and her, but this is too easy, he wasn't even forming up to attack. He cannot just keep on evading her, she would run out of skin to cut through if he kept this pace, he was definitely stalling. She jumped to the skies and assumed her form, landing directly on top of Loqi. The general wasn't even able to hold his stance this time, taking the impact directly, knocking him off his feet. He was able to shield himself from her lance with his sword, but the underside of his blade was already cutting through his chest with the pressure she was putting. Blood was spewing from his mouth, and even more are gurgling out of his throat. Aranea dug a foot on his torso making it hard for him to breathe, immobilizing him completely.

"You are not winning this Loqi." She said, digging her foot harder causing him to cough, while keeping the pressure on her lance.

"Then..tsch" another bloody cough, "I'll see yo-hckhh" he was choking on every word that Aranea almost couldn't make up what he was trying to say. "Huh- In hell." She was pretty sure Loqi was about to perish when she saw a light flash in his eyes _._ She squinted at the reflection on his pupils. A small dot of light turning bigger. Suddenly, a beeping sound can be heard that was coming in quicker by each second.

_Tink.... Tink... Tink.. Tink. TINK.TNK.TNK.TNK.TNK!_

She looked back just in time to see a missile coming at her. Time moved slower from the adrenaline of everything that was simultaneously going on. Her moment of shock was the opportunity Loqi needed to push her hold away and roll to the other side. Aranea looked at Loqi and back again to the incoming missile jumping quickly and just in time to avoid the hit.

Aranea landed on the other side gripping her lance to hold her weight while she took a moment to catch her breath. _That was too damn close._

Turning around, her eyes followed the trail of smoke left behind by the missile strike.

_Shit._

The missile came from an MA-X-Angelus-0 that was posted south from where she was standing. Three more lights flashed north, east and west of her, revealing three MA-X-Patrias that are also up and ready to attack. She clenched her teeth.

_That's why he was stalling._

A sound of a deranged laughter caught her attention.

"You forget where we are Highwind. You're in my playground now." Loqi cried with a psychotic look on his face, that brief moment of reprieve from her attacks enabled him to use a curative to heal his bruises and injuries, and escape to a safe distance away from her. His stalling paid off and he got her cornered between his toys making him confident that he had her now.

"Tsch. Then let's play you little shit!" She said with a challenging smirk on her face.

Aranea did her best to dodge and attack at the same time. It's not as easy when 4 different MAs are shooting missiles from every direction. Though the MAs moved too slow by her standards, they hit hard which is why Aranea couldn't focus on offense. Loqi has definitely gained advantage, being able to take cover in the middle of newly activated Magitek troopers who weren't engaging her, but were protecting him and the weapon from her in case she makes a run to it. No use wasting troopers by letting them scramble in the middle of the battlefield since the MAs' strike impacts don't discriminate.

"Give it up Highwind." Loqi threatened. Despite his stern tone, he was feeling his heart beat out of his chest just by looking at her fight. He had seen her in the training grounds a couple of times before but never was she this fierce and deadly. Watching her leap through the air and take on four MAs all at once is like watching a frightening dance between metals and sparks. Missiles are flying and exploding everywhere, sounds of metals crashing and screeching filled the air like loud thunder in a heavy storm. Her lance was igniting sparks and smoke with every slash as she leaps and strike from the air. He had never seen anything like it. It would have been mesmerizing, if only she was fighting on their side and not against them.

"You are making it more fun to kill you when I get my hands on you. You little twerp." She screamed, lodging her lance directly at one of the MA-X Patrias, destroying it completely.

"One down." She looked back at Loqi for a quick second to gloat.

"Tsch. You won't get so lucky next time you cocky bitc-."

**BOOM!**

Loqi's retort was suddenly interrupted from the loud explosion that could be heard accross all of Gralea leaving the soldiers and MAs toppled and tripped over the aftershock that came soon after.

The fighting was put on pause when they saw the source of the explosion: _Zegnatius Keep._

"What the?" Aranea was bewildered with what they all just saw. A figure emerged from the explosion revealing to be the Chancellor with hundreds of swords wrapping around him, similar to the power of the Lucian Kings. _Was pretty boy in there?_ \- she thought. But from where they were standing, it didn't look like the Chancellor was in any trouble. In fact, it looked like he was the one in control. The swords weren't striking him, they were _following_ him. None of them had ever had the chance to see Ardyn in the battlefield but from what she is seeing, her best deduction would be the possibility of him having the magical ability to mimick power. She would've stayed on watching and pondering upon it more but the brief moment of distraction resulted to her getting shot in her arm by one of the MAs that was able to recover its stance quickly, bringing her focus back to the current issue at hand.

_Fuck!_

Her gaze turned to Loqi who was also clearly distraught from what he saw. Unfortunately, her wounded arm wasn't cooperating that she couldn't take this opportunity to do a quick charge at him.

He remained still a little longer, watching the flames bursting from the keep. Half of him wanted to run and see if the Chancellor needs backup, but the other half remained focused and faithful to his task. They each had a part to play in this war, and questioning or failing to do what's theirs might result to a chain of wrong moves. He would have to trust that his superiors can handle it and believe in their power for he currently had something else to attend to. And he will not fail his orders if it's the last thing he'll do. Tearing his gaze away from the scene, he gave another order to a soldier nearby.

"I'm afraid our time is up Highwind." Loqi turned to her. He was posing to join the attack his machines are already doing, seeing that she was incapacitated from being shot.

"As much fun as this was, I would have to bid you farewell and end your traitorous life." He continued.

Behind him, a ship lifted off at great speed. As it launched in the sky, she realized it was the weapon transport, leaving Gralea. Loqi must have felt threatened from the attack at the keep, launching the weapon on its own to Tenebrae to cover grounds simultaneously, protecting it from her and ensuring his mission success. Aranea tried to leap forward in the air but her wounded arm prevented her from jumping quickly before the missile attacks came flying to her direction. She barely made it out from the last attack and landed haphazardly on the ground. Crawling her way to her lance, she gripped on the handle and stood up in a frail manner, ensuring Loqi of his near victory.

The general was in all smiles knowing he was about to eliminate the only threat keeping him from delivering the weapon. At this rate, he can follow the weapon behind quickly and send some of his left troops to aid the Chancellor should he need it. He was walking towards the Commodore surrounded by his soldiers when suddenly:

_BANG!_

A gunshot was heard.

And then another one.

This time, Loqi threw a side glance on where the sound came from noticing one of the soldiers lining up beside him dropped to the floor. He looked at Aranea but she was barely standing up, and she had no gun in her hands. But there was something striking in the view: she was smirking. Seconds ago, he was sure he will be able to kill her but now, a smirk was flashing from her face like a nightmare that's looming to haunt him.

Loqi stilled upon seeing soldiers appearing all around him. Soldiers - he didn't know nor recognized as his.

"Thought you might need this Lady A."

Biggs came from behind her handing her a vial of potion. She took it with a look of concern.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wedge and his squad are evacuating Tenebrae in case you're wondering. We came here 'cause we thought you might need backup. And sorry we're late, didn't know which exploding area you're at."

"You're all aware this is treason right?" She asked him with a serious tone.

"I say its high time for our retirement don't you think?"

A genuine smile marked her face as she crushed the vial on her arm. Thankfully, the gunshot went through her, making it easier for the potion to close the wound without worrying about a bullet being stuck inside. Her heart melted at the thought her men came to her rescue. She was expecting them to be in Tenebrae, working their final hours to their freedom but now here they are, joining her in her walk to treason. Her heart was grateful but her mind was worried. Worried if they knew what they were getting into. Of all her years working for Nilfheim, she never thought this is how her tenure is going to end: with her and her men basically starting a war within Gralea. But since mere seconds ago, she was about to be either impaled by Loqi's sword or get hit by an MA missile, her heart won the argument, agreeing with the reason that she can't do this without them.

With a renewed strength and resolve, she lifted her lance towards Loqi's direction.

"Time to end this."

If Loqi ever learned anything from his failed encounters with the Noct and his retinue, it is to know and accept when to fall back. Falling back was never a cowardly choice but rather a smart one. It was what allowed him to survive and it is better to stay alive and be productive another day than to perish out of idiotic valiant fantasies.

He decided to choose his priorities and act on them quickly, he had pushed his luck enough. It was hard enough to handle Aranea alone, but now that she had her own army to back her up, his strategy of overwhelming her with his MAs is surely going to fail. And that weapon, no matter how great it was, would still need a supervisor to ensure it unleashes its power at its full potential. When his soldiers started engaging Aranea's men, he took the opportunity to run back to his ship to move forward with his task. They would be busy enough to buy him some time to follow the weapon transport and secure his mission instead.

Aranea saw him leaving and tried to follow him quickly. But as when she was posing to jump towards his direction, she was blocked by MA-X-Angelus-0. With her men covering her back, she was able to focus on offense and aimed directly to the already damaged missile launchers dislodging it from the MA's body. This brief letdown gave her men the window they needed to shoot at the machine continuously, successfully making its leg vulnerable. Aranea once again landed a strike on the cockpit, destroying the machine completely.

By the time she withdrew her lance, she saw Loqi's ship leaving to the skies.

"Fuck he lifted off." She growled.

"We got your ship parked two miles south from here." Biggs suggested an option.

"No time. You guys got this?"

At this point, there were only two more worn out MA-X-PATRIAS and less than half of the troopers left, she was confident her men can handle them. She surveyed her surroundings and found a trail of elevated compounds she can use.

"Yes, Lady A. Go!" One of her other men reassured her.

She nodded and ran towards the elevated compounds and jumped on them one by one gaining speed and leverage. She continued her path towards the tall walls of the base, aiming to intercept and meet Loqi's ship before it completely took off and start accelerating.

_Alright it's now or never._

Adrenaline kicked in and time once again moved slowly. She took a strong leap by the edge of the wall and held out her hand. The closest she got to the ship was apparenly not enough, her hand couldn't even touch the ship and yet she started to fall down.

_Shit!_

Her instincts kicked in, she stepped on the blunt end of her lance and leapt once more, using her lance as her stepping stone, and then resummoning it with her hand, pushing it forward just at the right moment, getting it caught at the metal bars protruding on the outside of the ship. She climbed up her lance until she was able to hold on to the railings herself.

* * *

Loqi was furious as he piloted his ship to catch up with the weapon. It was a good thing that there wasn't really anything in the sky to hit because his mind was not even half focused in his driving.

_This was not how it was supposed to be. It should have been an easy mission for him had it not been for the Commodore and her intrusions. Why was this all happening all of a sudden? Was he the last reasonable military officer in all of Nilfheim?_ No matter their reasoning, he couldn't understand why the Commodore and the Commander would do such a thing to their country. This country took them from their miserable lives, fed them, protected them despite not having the advantage of having magical walls like those savage Lucians did, and yet they had the gall to betray their motherland.

Do they have no sense of patriotism? Loyalty?

She talks as if _he_ was the one in the wrong, like _he_ was the villain in this story, but she was the one who was the traitor, not him. They won the war, it was their turn to rise from the ashes and prosper as a nation. This was supposed to be their time to write history, they've earned it after all. Everything they had, they had to build from the ground up, and yet now they are one general down, and there's multiple attacks within the Capital, possibly destroying everything they've ever work and sacrificed for. All because of two serpents and their own selfishness.

He growled in anger. His blood was boiling from the rage he felt from the betrayal his country has suffered. There was also anger directed at himself. And with that anger, there was disgust. Disgust at the thought of serving them; at the memory of all the times he fetched the Commander coffee; all the times he bowed and saluted to them in respect; but most of all, of looking up to them and aspiring to be like them someday.

How could they have been such fools? Not being able to detect traitors and spies that were roaming down their halls, right under their noses.

It isn't fair. He worked all his life, rising through batches of soldiers, studying to be on the top of his classes. Toughened himself up at an early age to cope up with the horrid side of war just to get to where he was today. Both of them, they didn't deserve this country and all its glory. They didn't deserve all the praises and rewards, and all the privileges awarded to them. Commodore Highwind was just a slum rat before the military took a chance on her. And High Commander Fleuret was practically adopted by the council. They took him and his sister in after their mother's accident despite their family's ties with Lucis. They even gave him titles and accolades he didn't need to lift a finger for, just because his sister was the Oracle, and yet as it turns out, he was a spy.

How pathetic.

_They'll both get what they deserve._

And he will make sure of it, even if it's the last thing he'll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. <3
> 
> P.S. *fingers cross* Hoping to upload the next chapter by 10/24, however, I'm not making any promises as it is a busy week at work, so I might not have enough time to polish it by Saturday. Again, I'll be uploading chapters on a weekly/bi-weekly basis but in LOS Part 3's case, if I were to upload part 3 in two weeks, I am sure I can upload part 4 the week after since both those parts come in hand in hand. :D thanks for the patience! <3


	7. LoS Part 3 - Diamond Weapon: A Girl's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea faces the weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! :D

Loqi was so focused on his anger, his mind was already picturing ways to make both the Commander and the Commodore pay for their crimes. What he failed to do because of this, was focus on his surroundings. Aranea was able to slip into the ship without being heard and with no soldiers to back him up, he will surely fall prey to the predator that is the Commodore.

"Move and I'll cut your head off."

Loqi twisted his head ever so slightly only to be met with the sharp end of her lance, angled by his neck.

"You." He growled before continuing out of spite. "How low can you go? How much did they pay you to betray your own country like this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even pretend you're not working for those savages. You, and the High Commander, you both deserve a fate worse than death for your crimes." His tone was accusing and filled with anger. He really believed she was doing this on behalf of their enemy kingdom.

"I don't know about Ravus, but I'm only trying to defend innocent lives."

"Tsch. We were all such fools. I should've known that once a rat, always a rat."

_Does he honestly think name-calling's gonna get to her? Amateur._ "Stop talking and just step away from the controls."

Loqi obliged. There was no way he could retaliate with her weapon on his neck. Slowly, he stood up, grabbing something from the control table without Aranea noticing and slipping it in the confines of his ruined armor. Aranea directed him to move to the side.

She started working on the controls with one hand while pointing her lance to Loqi's neck with the other, searching on the current coordinates of the weapon and setting their ship faster to tail the weapon transport quicker.

_Holy shit._ Curses and panic reactions interspersed in her mind upon realizing the weapon they were chasing after was the fucking Diamond Weapon. _Of course, of all the fucking damned things..._ Really, she should've known Nilfheim would use nothing less than their pride and joy in their military arsenal. System operations wasn't exactly her cup of tea, but she still started playing with the controls to see if she can try to reroute the transport ship away from Tenebrae.

Loqi observed that her expression shifted and her hold on her lance slackened. It seems she was distracted enough causing her to lose focus on him.

_Time to make a move._ In a half second, he nudged her lance away from him, and pointed the gun he concealed earlier at her, flicking his finger on the trigger.

But Aranea was fast. Fast enough that she was able to evade and the bullet only hit the control panel, malfunctioning the ship. The ship's alarm went off, and she assumed form only to see Loqi run towards the deck.

"ATTENTION TRANSPORT UNITS: ACTIVATE AND UNLEASH THE WEAPON NOW! I REPEAT: ACTIVATE AND UNLEASH THE WEAPON NOW!" He howled at his comms.

Loqi's gun is pointed directly at her when she emerged from the cockpit halting her approach.

"What the hell did you do?!" She hissed.

A maniacal laugh burst out from Loqi's face.

"It's too late. You and your serpent ways can't stop that traitorous state from witnessing the glory of the empire!"

Aranea clenched her teeth. She doesn't have time to deal with Loqi and whatever craziness is going on in his brain anymore. She needed to get to that weapon ASAP.

Loqi used two bullets trying to get her to stay where she was, but she kept moving, kept evading the bullets until there were none.

_Click. Click._

No more bullet came out.

Aranea snickered and thrust her lance forward. Loqi evaded just at the last second leading her to hit the hatch controls opening the drop ship's doors.

Air penetrated the ship, traveling strongly around them as they took a moment to ground and orient themselves. Loqi took out his sword and circled towards Aranea. _This is it. This will be the showdown of his lifetime._ The last stand. Up until now he had a good run but now he was cornered, and he had nowhere to escape.

Aranea swiped her lance to his left, which he parried successfully, but she twisted and hit him with the other end of her lance through his torso. They continued on thrusting swords and lances and parrying each other's attacks but there was no doubt that the dragoon was scoring far better than the general.

The small space of the aircraft gave them limited room to move through their attacks and eventually, Aranea was able to push Loqi near the edge of the ship. Loqi tried his best to land a strong thrust towards Aranea, but she was able to block it with her lance, shifting low and swiping her leg even lower for a kick, tripping Loqi by the edge. The inclined platform combined with the unstable gush of wind caused him to slide through the edge, with only one hand being able to hold on to the platform while the rest of his body flailed strongly with the winds.

Aranea walked slowly towards him with a cold stare, her hair almost undone from her ponytails, her silvery ashen streaks flowing all over behind her.

"It's over Loqi."

"No! You will pay for this Highwind!" Loqi growled desperately as he tried to hold on to the ledge.

"It's nothing personal."

And with one swipe of her lance, it was over.

Her eyes watched as Loqi disappeared into the clouds. She could hear his voice shouting her surname:

HIGHWIIIIIND!

But she tuned it out and shrugged it off. Her years in the military and past life experiences taught her not to dwell on loses especially since just like her, he was nothing but collateral damage in the grand scheme of things. It is only a matter of when their lifestyles would catch up to them, and she just happened to be the one to survive this time around.

_War is war after all._

* * *

Loqi's ship was ringing left and right, alarms are going off, the door hatch was still stuck open and air blasted throughout the ship as it huddled through the skies. While the cold breeze would normally bring chills and shivers to anyone, all Aranea could feel was heat with a slight hint of panic as she tried to maneuver his ship as close to the weapon as possible before it fully crashes from malfunctioning.

The ship flew on a direct downward slope moving in at an accelerated decline when she spotted the weapon already causing destruction in its path. Thankfully enough, the Diamond Weapon hasn't made it to the floating cities yet. It seems it landed on the outlying towns and forests just outside the main city of Tenebrae.

_Alright Diamond, you are going down._

She never fought a diamond weapon before. And it's not like there were any available blueprint about it scattered around the capital either. Everything she's thinking of doing is just based on instincts and guts now, leading her to direct Loqi's ship faster, making a nosedive to the Diamond Weapon in an attempt to hit on impact. She switched to autopilot and posted herself at the edge of the still opened doors, positioning herself to jump. As the ship nears the weapon, she bolted upwards to the sky and away from the explosion the ship created as it hits the chest of the monster, dislodging some of its armor on the mid section and cracking the glowing orb on its chest, eliciting a loud growl from the beast.

_Now that's how you make an entrance._ Fascinating as it was to pull that off, she knew how careless and risky that attempt was, but she will take whatever damage to the weapon she can get. The loud wails of the Diamond weapon assured her that there was a bit of damage in there, although as far as she could see, the weapon was still fully capable of moving and thrashing about destructively.

Atop a semi destroyed tower where she landed, she studied and surveyed the beast as it run amok the town. No one could be seen around the area meaning her men did good at evacuating the citizens. But if she can't stop the beast, or at least keep it here, it will reach the main city and floating islands in no time. Her resolve was to keep the beast here and end it but before she could even think of how she's going to do that:

_Crap._

The appendage on the daemon armor's shoulders suddenly opened up. Several flickering lights came out shooting up at the skies like fireworks on a New Year's Eve. As pretty as it looked like, she realized the lengths and heights those missiles could reach in and explode at, seeing that some exploded on a portion of the floating islands in Tenebrae despite the length of distance between them.

\-----

_I present to you my daemon-infused Magitek armor: the Diamond Weapon. Thanks to our research efforts, I have successfully perfected my creation. Its destructive capabilities, are indeed beyond compare, unleashing unmitigated horrors upon activation. Not even the 'impenetrable' walls of Insomnia could withstand its onslaught._

\-----

Verstael's words played in her memory from the day he presented this abomination to the council. It would have been great if he mentioned how to kill it but where's the fun in that?

Once she settled on solid ground after evading the explosions, she took out her phone in hopes that Tenebrae had some sort of magical network coverage that can withstand an apocalyptic situation such as this one and true enough, her call connected.

_Pfft. Guess being a main tourist destination had some perks._

"Wedge are you there?" The line was choppy but better than nothing.

" _Lady A! Are you in the area? Are you seeing this?_ "

"Yes! Get the civilians further away as much as you can. Its explosives can reach beyond the main city. I'll buy you guys some time. Keep them safe."

" _Roger that! We'll send back up!_ "

"Focus on the citiz-!" Before she can finish her sentence, the call dropped; Or did Wedge cut her off? Whatever the case, her full focus was needed back on the weapon. And if all those boring briefings she had to sit through taught her anything, is that weapons like these operate on its daemon-infused core. All she had to do - as painstakingly easy as that sounds - is focus her attacks on those areas, then there might be a chance she could actually pull this off.

* * *

It was a repeating pattern of climbing her way up to the weapon, attempting to stab her lance to the damaged core on its chest, and then the beast swatting her off like a fly down back to the ground. The fifth time she hit the ground flat, she couldn't help but wince at the pain on her lower back. Her armor, as helpful as it was on any other occasion, dug through her skin at every impact.

_At this rate, dying is starting to sound like a really nice and tempting way to end this battle. At least she didn't have to fight anymore. Everything will juuuust disappear._ Aranea found herself staring at the sky. How many times had she found herself staring at this view when she felt like she's about to die? The ground felt so soft underneath her palms as she tried to push herself up, but her body wasn't cooperating. She huffed her breath.

"Alright five more seconds." She said. Resigning her body in defeat after trying to lift herself up. She managed to pull herself to a sitting position but before she was able to stand up on her feet, the monster turned to face her direction.

Her mind whipped to panic knowing if she doesn't get her ass moving, she would be rammed over by that abomination. With all the sheer willpower she can muster, she willed herself to slowly stand up, just in time for her to hear the sounds of a drop ship approaching and its cannons firing at the Diamond Weapon.

It was Wedge's ship. And it was now becoming clear that her command of focusing on the citizens was ignored. It lowered enough for her to reach and opened its doors to her rescue. She was grateful that her men doesn't always listen to her orders and at the same time simultaneously question why the fucking hell they don't. But in this case, there wasn't any time to argue about that and utilizing all the remaining strength granted to her by the adrenaline rush, she jumped high and into the ship before it lifted to the skies to avoid the approaching demon's arms.

Aranea sat down on the floor to catch her breath. Wedge came into the deck where she was immediately crushing an elixir over her replenishing her strength and healing her enough to go on.

"Thank you." She said, putting her palms up over her forehead to bring her focus back.

"What's your plan?" Wedge asked as he handed over a bottle of water. The ship then tilted and quaked from the maneuvering the pilot did to avoid all attacks from the diamond weapon. Wedge was able to grip Aranea's arm to help her maintain her balance as she tries to reorient herself.

"Target the orbs. Crack that thing up and explode it to bits." Aranea suggested between pants, her lance reappearing on her hands upon summoning it.

"Sounds easy enough." Wedge replied with an obvious sarcastic tone. Wedge had always been quiet and reserved but the finer details of his expression and his posture gave away his fear and anxiety over their new enemy. There was no doubt that they needed to finish this soon. Her men had been through enough today, and they all don't know how much more they could give to keep up with everything going on around them.

"Armory stocked?"

"Yes."

"Good." Aranea made her way towards the ship's armory with Wedge following behind in confusion for she doesn't normally use any of the Empire's weaponry apart from her upgraded lance.

"Oy oy! That's my pack!" Wedge protested when she took out all the belongings in it and replacing it with all the explosives she could grab.

"You'll get over it. I'll get you a new one." She closed the pack and strapped it to her back and sauntered her way back to doorway.

"Fire everything you've got on the orb on its chest. It's already cracked. Take me high up to the one on its head, I'll pop that thing out of its skull." She commanded as she stood by the ship's exit. Wedge gave the order to the pilot and within seconds she felt the pull of gravity at the sudden elevation of the ship.

"Here we go." She leapt up the sky, higher than where her ship brought her and twisted herself to propel her lance towards the orb. Her fall was strong enough that her lance pierced through the orb in its head. She jumped repeatedly on the underside of her lance to nudge it deeper inside. Hot fluid and steam drew out from her attack, scalding her feet, but she didn't care. In fact, it surprised her how she was able to hold onto her lance despite the weapon's rough movements trying to shake her away. The weapon growled and screeched so loud she thought her brain was going to explode from being so close to it, but she kept on, knowing that she could not afford to fail especially since her men and the people of Tenebrae depended on her.

The hold of her lance loosened as it broke parts of the orb on the inside from her kicks, causing her to lose her balance. An arm attempted to sweep her away from its head, but she saw it this time from a mile away. She leapt up even higher than how she normally would, landing deeper at another side of the orb creating a second hole on its head. It seems the drop ship was able to break in further into it's chest since the weapon held its position growling louder. She took that as her queue to throw all the explosives she had into the holes she dug on the orb and immediately running towards its side by its shoulder. The drop ship came to her side just in time for her to jump and reach onto the outside walls of the ship. She held on for dear life and braced herself as the ship immediately accelerated away from the Diamond Weapon.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Multiple explosions can be heard across Tenebrae as her explosives activated within the orbs and the Diamond Weapon itself created subsequent explosions from its appendage in its demise. The heat on her back was excruciating but she kept her grip until the sound drew further away from them. The Diamond Weapon screeched and shouted a few more times, and she could feel and imagine the terror those sounds could've brought to the people of Tenebrae as it echoed horrifically through skies. It was haunting and debilitating, and she couldn't believe she was able to fight through that all this time.

Eventually the explosions stopped. And they could no longer hear the sounds of buildings crashing nor the sound of the creature's wails. She was finally able to climb her way up to the ship and drop herself down to the hatch when they deemed it safe enough to slow down and stop midair. The ship traveled back to the smoking field to find any signs of danger in case all their efforts weren't enough to bring the weapon down.

The smoke cleared out revealing the Diamond Weapon on the ground with both orbs, no longer beaming with light. They were indeed successful at destroying the core leaving hollow areas on its head and its chest. Immediately, her men cheered and hugged each other, patting each other on the backs as they celebrated taking out a nation destroying weapon by themselves.

When the waves of adrenaline died down, she felt all her injuries like a wave traveling through every nerve in her body. Her armor melted a bit, burning the skin on her back, her legs and on her feet, the pain on her lower back was back with a strong vengeance. There was also blood streaming down her temples and other visible skin, probably from the debris that flew around them when weapon exploded, and she found herself dropping to her knees. Her men did not miss a beat and ran towards her side, helping her out of her armor as she screamed in pain. Others went to grab curatives for her. Healing magic had never felt so good as they cracked open potions and elixirs over her. By the time she felt like she showered with curatives, the pain died down and all there were left were aching bones, a few scrapes and bruises that the potions could no longer heal upon reaching their saturation limit, a sprained wrist, a slight pain in her ankles that compromised her walking a bit but nothing too drastic and fatal that her own mind told her she was ready to celebrate the night away with their victory.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" She finally exclaimed laughing continuously for a good five minutes after realizing the gravity of what they just accomplished. They all gave it all they've got and they won. She almost accepted her death a hundred times in a span of hours today. Her men cheered and laughed with her basking in the relief that they all survived another day.

Upon their arrival by the floating islands, she noticed the rest of her squadron walking towards the ship along with the citizens of Tenebrae ready to welcome them with open arms.

What a sight to behold.

They were always used to people scramming away and hiding in fear whenever they see military drop ships landing on their towns. It always warrants unease and anxiety on whether they were there to catch someone, or burn the entire city to the ground on the worst case scenario. This time, they all clamored towards the ship with smiles on their faces. Some were in tears, but they were of joy as they salute and celebrate their arrival.

As she walked out, people cheered her and thanked her like she was a hero. She didn't want to be looked at that way. After all, she was only doing the right thing. Whatever great deed she managed to pull through this time, was nothing compared to all the forsaken ones she did on behalf of the military before. In a way, it was like making amense, and she knew she had a long, long way to go. But her men thought otherwise, and she could see from the smiles on their faces as they accepted whatever the people offered them as thanks that they were proud of themselves and she let them have it. When was the last time she saw them happy and proud after a mission? They definitely deserve it and she had a lot of other issues at hand to deal with anyways.

* * *

"Biggs." She arrived at the Fleuret manor asking for Ravus and any information that pertains to where he might be but unfortunately, the staff knew nothing. The retainer of the house invited them to stay and wait in the Manor with offerings of meals for her and her men as gratitude for saving the whole of Tenebrae and knowing they all needed the time to recuperate, she shamelessly took the invite and took the opportunity to check on the other half of her squadron.

" _Lady A._ "

"What's the situation there?"

" _Horrible. Almost half of the capital was destroyed and we need to fall back and regroup, but we don't know where. How are you fairing there?_ "

"Better than I would've thought. Retreat for now and come here to Tenebrae while I think."

" _Understood. There's something else._ "

"Yes?"

" _We found the boys here._ " Biggs replied.

_I knew it._ \- She thought. She was certain the explosion she saw was related to them and now it was confirmed.

"Take them with you."

" _About that..._ " Biggs explained the situation they found the boys in.

"Anything they need. We'll talk once you guys are here." Came her reply.

_Things got a helluva lot more interesting._

There's a missing Ravus - who apparently did betray Nilfheim by killing Caligo and ordering a ship to send the boys to the capital for Astrals know what reason.

A whole squadron of soldiers - who all chose treason instead of taking their early retirement offer/escape, and are now waiting on her next move.

A whole provincial state - which is now no longer part of Nilfheim's regime and could very well be bombed to ashes in the coming days despite their attempts at saving it today.

A king with no kingdom - who supposedly went into a giant crystal. _Like, what?_ \- was all she could fathom from what she heard from Biggs; that was the craziest thing she heard the past 24 hours and she just fought and destroyed the Diamond Weapon.

And finally, three boys - who followed said king around, now having nowhere else to go and are now on their way to her.

What did she just get herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a long one. As always, kudos, comments/feedbacks are always appreciated <3
> 
> As promised, I'll be able to post the next chapter next Saturday. Up next: Ravus & the boys enters the scene :D


	8. LoS Part 4 - We Have Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea reunites with the boys and Ravus returns to Tenebrae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the next chapter. :D
> 
> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Again, kudos/comments/feedbacks are appreciated <3

Tenebrae wasn't a place Aranea often visited before, apart from the few galas and diplomatic affairs that came along with her position in the council. She remembered all the grand and elaborate setups in each dining hall, along with the sophisticated clothing of everyone in attendance was forced to wear. Everyone was laughing and dancing without a care, oblivious to the pain and suffering of their citizens in the outside world.

There were also a few occasions when they used to parade the Oracle to their guests as for what they pronounce as a symbol of hope and unity when in reality, they just want to show a facade that they were the kingdom in control for having her in their grasp. She had always suspected that all those occasions were only a ruse to mask the real nature of their reality amongst the delegates in attendance. To keep pretending that their world still accommodates luxury despite the ever growing poverty, not to mention the spreading of the scourge everywhere else in Nilfheim.

But now, as soft fresh air blew through her hair, along with a few petals and leaves from their well maintained forests and gardens, Tenebrae did indeed live up to its image of pristine and beauty. It was quite lucky that even under Nilfheim's regime, this place was able to keep its natural landscapes. Most often, states within the country end up being turned into industrial towns wrapped in smog and pollution after the aggressive uprising of military bases and research facilities during the past century. It felt fulfilling that she was able to protect a peaceful beautiful place like this even if it's just for now.

"Hello Boys!"

Aranea waited on the open fields just outside the Fenestala Manor to welcome them when they arrive. Biggs told her they were in her ship along with the crystal where King Pretty Boy was supposed to be, and she was ready to extract every information she could get. Surprisingly enough, she saw all three boys in her ship clearly looking a lot worse for wear and the smile on her face instantly disappeared. Especially after seeing the normally cheerful Shortcake all sad and troubled. He didn't even greet her nor asked for a selfie like he normally does, worrying her even further.

"What happened to him?" Her gaze went to Specs, who was passed out in one of the benches and wrapped in bandages all over his eyes and arms.

"Ardyn." Was all Musclecake replied. The way his back was hanging low beside Specs were enough to tell her that things were definitely going horribly just before her men found them. They both looked so traumatized, far away from their usual selves. Even after the multiple near death situations in their nighttime explorations that she often had to save them from, she had never seen them both this distraught.

"Alright, let's bring him inside and then we'll talk."

* * *

"So you guys are telling me, Pretty boy is in there and we are not breaking him out?" It was ridiculous to even ask. Breaking that crystal would guarantee a shitload more problems but was she supposed to believe King Noctis came in there willingly to stay?

"He went in there as a calling from the crystal." Gladio replied, his head was hanging even lower, not even making eye contact with her. All this doom and gloom is starting to unnerve her.

"Ahuh... And we are just waiting for him to come back out?" That's also not ideal. By this time, Aranea truly believe that Noctis is the only one capable of saving the world from the growing darkness and blight. With Nilfheim crashing down, this should have been the best opportunity to plan his uprising and take his place as King. And her part in it could've very well solved all her problems. Her men would have a new purpose and winning the war would guarantee their freedom.

"That's what we know. Iggy might know more. We arrived after Ardyn disappeared." Prompto sheepishly said.

"And what happened to him exactly?" For the first time since she saw them, she studied Specs carefully noting on what looked like mild burns around his hands and his eyes judging from the ash marks around his skin. His body was so limp and it looked bad from where she stood. The fact that he hadn't woken up after her men tried remedies on him had her unsure if he was even going to make it or if he would end up paralyzed or incapacitated. Her heart felt a pang of sadness. The boy band can't be without a member. They were always a merry band of four or a jolly quartet despite the constant brooding black outfits. And he was nice, and it would be an awful shame if he died. In fact, they were all nice and good men and it's quite irritating seeing them all in this state.

Prompto was going to say something but he hesitated. Gladio responded instead. "He, uh. He fought Ardyn to protect Noct."

Aranea squinted her eyes, she could tell they were hiding something. She would've been offended about their lack of trust considering she stuck out her neck for them but she didn't have the strength to let her pride win over the situation.

"Is he going to be okay?" She genuinely asked.

"Noct healed him with the crystal before he went in. He passed out right after." Prompto finally replied. There was hope in his tone, although it was clear how shaken he was and how worried he was for both their friends.

"Huh." She didn't know the crystal had healing powers outside the Scourge. They have heard in the council that the crystal can fight the blight. That was the very reason they were aiming to get it in the first place. Unfortunately for them, the crystal was apparently useless without the powers of the Lucian Kings.

Today she learned - or rather confirmed two things: One, the truth of the fact that only the King of Lucis can use the crystal's power; two, it can heal beyond the blight and heal physical injuries as well. As it turns out, there are plenty of things about the crystal that weren't in any history books and they had no knowledge of even after all the research she knew Verstael did on the crystal and it's powers.

"So Ravus... he didn't come with you guys?"

Gladio huffed. "No. He only gave us a ship."

"Huh."

Her constant 'huh's fumed Gladio. It irritated him, how it seemed like she did not believe anything they were saying when not being able to give her definite answers were not intentional. He would've loved to tell her everything but they knew next to nothing on what was going on, and he himself wanted to know all the details, adding to the many frustrations he's been feeling since Altissia.

"Look, as much as we want to tell you everything that happened, we don't exactly know. All we know is that Ravus gave us a ship when we found him and Noct to save Iggy. And when we got to the Capital, Ardyn left Iggy to die. Noct healed him and went inside the crystal and that's it." He declared.

As if on queue, Ravus burst through the doors of the Manor.

She shot them a look and said "To be continued." With Gladio rolling his eyes.

"Ravus." She called him.

He didn't say a word, he only continued walking towards the staircase in the middle of the living space.

"Ravus!" She yelled this time.

Ravus did not make a single eye contact with her, walking with clear intent. "I don't have the strength to deal with why you're here."

Oh after everything she had just been through, she wasn't having that bitchy attitude. "What the hell?! First, I hear you're a spy for Lucis, and then it turns out you killed Caligo and sent the boys to Gralea. Care to explain that? Did you even know the council sent the Diamond Weapon to destroy Tenebrae for your treason? Help me out here. What the fuck is going on?"

He halted in his steps to face her with an irritated scowl. "What are you expecting some sort of pledge of undying loyalty? Or better yet - your weight in gold for saving my home? If you're looking for a payment, I have none. Go pester somewhere else."

"Oh, no. Not you too. My men and I almost died a hundred different times over the last 24 hours. Someone better tell me what the fucking shit is going on!" She exclaimed, tired of pressing for answers. She had been patient enough. Even acting on things head first before knowing the whole situation, and she thought she was owed some context. At least enough to give her enough information to ponder upon what her and her men are to do next.

"I have no time for this Highwind!" He growled as he entered a room upstairs.

"Make time!" She shouted only to be met with the door slamming on her face.

Aranea grunted in anger and returned downstairs, pacing back and forth making Prompto even more uncomfortable. Apart from the tension of the situation, and the stress they were all under, their encounter reminded him of his own parents fighting on the few occasions they were actually home with him when he was younger making him fidget and shift unconsciously in his seat.

After a few silent minutes of all them being confused, tongue-tied and immensely frightened, Ravus came walking back down heading straight towards the door.

"Where THE FUCK do you think you're going?" Aranea asked with clear rage in her tone.

"I don't see why that's any of your business."

"I didn't stick out my neck and slayed the diamond weapon just for you to tell me it's not my business." _That's fucking it._ If she needed to use the 'I saved your land' card over and over she will damn well use it. That or she will have to fight Ravus until he's more _open_ to giving her answers.

The Commodore's constant provocation actually wore him down. Enough to give her one answer amongst the many questions she's been asking.

"I'm going to Gralea."

"What? Why? Half of Gralea is destroyed. Security is going to be up and they're going to be on the look out for you."

"I don't care." Ravus replied. His eyes were telling her something. She had seen this look before though she couldn't pinpoint where. What exactly happened in Altissia?- she thought.

Gladio spoke. Knowing exactly why Ravus was hellbent on getting to Gralea. "Ardyn's not there."

That seemed to grab his attention. Ravus stopped and turned around to face Gladio.

"He left or disappeared when we got there..." Prompto replied sheepishly while flicking his wristband on his hand over and over.

Ravus' brows furrowed in annoyance. "He's always there. He's in there somewhere."

Aranea protested. She had always admired Ravus' fortitude and smarts. He was never one to exert too much or too less of an effort on anything. He was always clear and direct with his intentions even if he does things in his own 'different' methods. But what he's planning now is going into Gralea where he was wanted for treason with no plan at all. It is a suicide mission and it is so far from the Ravus she knew and worked with all these years.

"That is the stupidest thing-"

"Uhm Lady A-" Prompto tried to defuse her retort having realized what was going on. Lady A didn't know what happened in Altissia and in hindsight, they should have mentioned it to her. But she was asking about different things and their minds were focused on what happened to the crystal, Noct, and Iggy. It was too much and it is so easy for things to slip up their attentions.

"HE KILLED MY SISTER!" Ravus shouted, glaring daggers right at her.

Aranea was left stunned and bewildered with what she just heard.

"I- I."

She now realized what the look in his eyes was earlier. It is a look she have seen often on people who had nothing else to lose.

She turned to face the boys with a sharp look "It would have really been so great if someone didn't forget to mention that tiny utterly important detail."

Both boys were looking at the floor evading her gaze.

"I'm going to kill him." Ravus sternly said. He was a man with a mission now and he will not be stopped.

"How do you expect to do that?" Aranea crossed her arms and shifted to a challenging stance. Ravus turned around and ignored her.

"RAVUS NOX FLEURET!" _Gods, how many times did she had to yell at him today?_ He's not making this any easier for her.

Ravus was exhausted and angry. He hasn't had the proper time to mourn his sister and he just wants to unleash his rage and target all of it to Ardyn but Highwind won't let him be.

He once again raised his voice and lashed out.

"If you would've just done your job and killed them in the first place," he gestured towards the boys, "MY SISTER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND WE WON'T BE HERE!" He continued. Facing and staring at Aranea with immense rage and Aranea didn't scare away, she held his gaze, challenging it even.

Ravus looked past her and at the boys with great hatred and dismay. But Prompto moved uncomfortably away from where he was, uncovering Ignis laying in the couch causing Ravus to sigh upon recognizing his wounds. Something in him softened for a moment and Aranea saw a shift in his expression but didn't pay attention to it being caught up in the heat of the moment.

Her gaze went directly to the boys. It is probably not a good idea to keep them here. A raging homicidal Ravus might throw a temper tantrum at them at any given day if he gets triggered by their mere existence. Her eyes shifted back to Ravus.

"Oh yeah? And for how long would that be? Everyone in the council wanted to get their hands on her. That is not fair and you don't get to pin what Ardyn did to me!"

Ravus growled and turned around. Once again trying to make his way out.

"Goddamn it! Fine! I'm coming with you!" Looks like there's no rest for her yet. After working her butt off like she just did, no one in the damn hell will be dying on her watch. It's becoming apparent that she won't be able to stop him in his suicide mission and quite frankly, Tenebrae is the only place her and her men can stay as of the moment making keeping Ravus alive even more important.

Before she followed Ravus, she turned towards Gladio and Prompto.

"It might not be the best idea to keep you guys and Ravus in one place." Her voice softened, filled with concern, far away from the aggressive and combative tone she was using earlier. "Do you guys have anywhere else to go in the mean time?" She needed to make sure they would all be safe first.

"I talked to my sister and they're in Lestallum with Cor." Gladio replied.

_Cor_... Where had she heard that before?

_Oh.._

"As in _the_ Cor the Immortal?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Alright that is good enough. Legends have been told about the Immortal and if anyone besides her could guarantee their and the crystal's safety, it would be him.

"Okay. I'm gonna text Wedge to take you guys there. Give me your number too so I have it just in case." She handed her phone to Gladio.

Gladio took her phone and typed in his number. She took it back and sent a message.

"Text me with your numbers too." She told Prompto.

"Yeah sure. Thank you, Lady A." Prompto said. Somehow, the faint smile from the boy eased a lot of tension for her. She had a suspicion that if she gave him her number under a different circumstance, the kid would've been over the moon.

They all heard the engine of a drop ship passing over the Manor. Aranea's eyes widened at the realization that Ravus might have left without her.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Her curse could've been heard across the whole manor. The boys watched as Aranea equipped her shoulder armor, arm guards and knee pads. Before she left, she addressed them one last time.

"Feel free to call if you need saving! I'll be in touch after this."

Not long after, they heard another dropship fly out.

* * *

"You boys ready?" Wedge and some of Aranea's men helped them get Ignis back into her ship in order to settle in before they depart to Lestallum. Aranea took Wedge's ship when she went after Ravus since his Majesty and the crystal was never taken out of hers while they were in the Fenestala manor earlier.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Gladio replied.

"Alright, not sure if Lady A stocked her ship 'coz she normally forgets it but feel free to grab whatever you find in her pantry. I'm sure you boys could use them."

"Thanks. We owe you all a lot."

"Don't worry your heads. Lady A always had a soft spot for you boys. She will kill me if we don't bring you all in one piece." Wedge chuckled. "Besides, it's not like we have anything else to do now that we're all "retired". Might as well help around while we can." He continued, making a gesture with his fingers to give emphasis on the word: retired.

"Where are you guys going after this?"

"We don't know yet. Probably stick around, help move citizens. Take on jobs here and there. Biggs and his team are about to leave for Altissia, search and rescue and all that. He said the situation in Gralea was a mess when they left, but we can't help there. Security should be up by this time, and us being enemy of the state now mean they might be on our heads if we go back. Lady A and the High Commander may have a chance to slip in and out but if big groups come in they'll find and detect our tags in no time."

"How about your families? Can't you go back to get them?" Prompto curiously asked. He felt awful at the thought that they would all lose a chance to be united with theirs only because they did the right thing.

"Not a lot of us have any left. Most of us who joined the Military did coz we don't have anywhere else to go. We have each other and that's that. Once Lady A comes back we'll figure it out." He replied trying to sound reassuring.

Wedge always had a certain way with him. He wasn't as funny or as talkative as Biggs, but he always seemed calm and comforting even at dreary situations. Gladio wasn't going to complain. He knew he and Prompto were just one snap of a finger away from breaking at this point. They were both worried sick and there's a big looming issue that they don't know what's coming next. On top of that, none of them has truly processed what happened in Altissia and Zegnatius Keep yet. It all happened so fast.

Ever since they left Insomnia things seemed to have gotten worst by each day. They were never given the luxury of time to mourn their loses, and they all had to push forward for Noct. It wasn't that bad though. The journey was fun despite the horrible premise and they all had each other which was enough.

Things almost started to sound promising when Noct started with his covenants. For a second, they all felt hopeful that maybe they really can turn things around. But then shit happened in a flash of an eye and now it's just all one stinking hell of a mess. And currently, he didn't have Iggy to tell them what to do. Iggy was always the one to tell them where to go next and how to push forward. He was always just the muscle of the group, the one to whip their asses to shape and make sure they fall in line with whatever Iggy said. All he ever had to do is protect and defend Noct and make sure his princely ass doesn't get himself into too much trouble. But he couldn't even do that. Even with all the training he did, he still failed to protect both Noct and Ignis when they needed it the most.

"Gladio?" Prompto suddenly spoke snapping Gladio out of his reverie.

"Hey."

But then Prompto hesitated and withdrew like a turtle hiding back in its shell. "Nothing."

"Hey" Gladio called Prompto's attention waiting for the kid to look at him directly. When he did, he continued, "Spit it out."

"Really, it's nothing..." but after contemplating a bit more, he spoke once more "I guess... What are we supposed to do now?"

"That's a million gil question." Gladio replied. Prompto went back to silence but kept fidgeting in his seat. Gladio looked at Prompto as he grip the handkerchief in his wrist and realized something. The kid was scared af. Guess running around the great outdoors of Lucis had his attention so focused on Noct he forgot they had another person to look after.

Prompto wasn't a handful. Time and time again, he had proven that he is just as reliable as any of them when it comes to Noct's safety. He wasn't his advisor, nor his shield, he wasn't duty bound to Noctis but his loyalty was all the same. Gladio respected and admired that about him. And he was proud that he was able to keep up with all of them despite the minimal training given to him. He could just imagine how scared he is right now with everything going on. Prompto didn't sign up for any of this unlike him and Iggy. And if he himself felt lost without his best friend because said best friend is currently passed out and won't respond to any remedy, imagine how lost Prompto is right now with his best friend/brother-from-another-mother deep within a magical crystal with no estimated date of return.

Channeling all the big brother energy he usually uses on Iris, Gladio sat next to Prompto, squeezing a hand on his shoulder. Maybe he could at least help with this. "We are going to be okay."

"I know.... I mean, I really hope so even though I'm quite nervous. Something feels ominous about all this. "

"I honestly feel the same way kid. But there's not much we can do right now. All I know is, I want to take Iggy to a real hospital, check on Iris, and talk to Cor, maybe he knows something about the crystal that can help Noct."

"Is Noct going to be alright in there?" Something about what they all just went through unearthed a softer side in Gladio. It must be the motherly spirit that Ignis usually provides to the group. Maybe that spirit somehow transferred to him to make him a substitute to keep the group together in his absence. The puppy dog look on Prompto's eyes made that motherly spirit in him want to promise that Noct will be alright and will be out in no time, but the big brother and King's Shield side of him knows that making false hopes won't be helping anyone.

"We are all in a situation we have no experience or any history on. We just need to take it one at a time. Noct went in there willingly, I'm sure he knows what he was doing... Hopefully... I didn't train his ass for the last century of my life just for him to skip out on us, so we just have to believe in him and make sure we are there when he comes back out."

Iggy would have probably said something better, something more rousing and inspiring , but it's the best he's got. That seems to be enough to appease some of Prompto's anxiety. It is what it is at this point. All they can do is push through for Noct like they have been and keep moving forward. "You're right. I hope he comes out soon. I hope Iggy wakes up soon too."

"So do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all? Lol
> 
> Alright, I know I said before Landscapes of Sylleblossoms is a 3 to 4 chapter plot, but I need one more just to wrap up Ravus and Aranea. After that, we shift to Iggy finally. :D I'm also slowly introducing the other characters soon. I'm so excited for the part Iggy wakes up, and even more excited for the time he meets Aranea again, but all in good time. :D 
> 
> Again, if you're still reading my fic, thank you so much!!!!!!! Hope you're all enjoying it so far <3


	9. LoS Part 5 - Mists and Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus returns to Gralea to exact revenge for his sister's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always found Ravus' character so beautifully tragic. As with many other side characters in the game, even though he was included in Episode Ignis, I feel like there's plenty more to explore on his character. 
> 
> I've mentioned last chapter that I am only wrapping up this arc before moving to Iggy. However this chapter ended up too long so I split it into two but fret not, I will be posting the next and final LoS part TOMORROW. I just need one more day to polish a certain part. :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

What is a man to do when everyone he cared for has been taken away from him?

What is the use of fighting for a future when the one he wanted to experience it the most won't be there to see it?

\----

_"You of all people should understand how Noct feels: bereft of both parents, and forced to carry on despite losing those you love. You both feel that pain!"_

_"I feel nothing."_

\----

_That's right. I feel nothing. Because there's nothing in this world worth living for anymore._

_Sister..._

Tears were streaming down Ravus' face as he navigated his way back to Gralea. It is only in isolation and in silence that Ravus allows himself to succumb to his emotions. The ride seemed too long. Long enough for him to contemplate on everything that went wrong in his life. Including everything and everyone he wanted to blame for his and his family's hapless circumstance.

_Why did you have to throw your life away?_

_All I ever wanted was for you to be happy._

He could still remember that day on the fields of sylleblossoms. The day he tried to reason with Lunafreya that her calling and that useless prince were not worth her life.

_"That may be! But... It is my choice."_

Her final words and conviction on the subject stunned him into silence. It was a statement enough to render even a man made of steel vulnerable to helplessness.

_Why did you have to be so faithful to your calling? Why did you have to grow up to be so strong that you were able to fulfill your duty without a hint of fear nor regret? I would give anything to see you once more. To walk back into that Manor and find you running around the garden of your sylleblossoms. I still remember when you used to welcome me with handful and a smile on your face when we were young. It all seemed like a lifetime ago now. What I would give to bring those moments back. Anything to see you smile once more._

Everything else felt numb. The moment he saw his sister in the altar, was the moment the world ended for him. She didn't have to die... Every aching beat of his heart reminds him that the wrong Fleuret was still alive.

What is he to do now but mourn for the rest of his life? His home was safe and intact, but is it still considered a home when he's the only one left to live within its empty walls?

No.

There was nothing in this world for him anymore. He decided that as he said a short prayer for his beloved sister when he brought her belongings to their family mausoleum. And now, he is on his way to the capital to prove just that to the person who killed his sister, and afterwards hope that maybe he would be reunited with his family once more.

* * *

There were two things that Ravus almost instantly noticed when he landed his ship in Gralea.

First, security was not as rigid as how their normal protocols would've suggested after an event such as what Highwind had described. He found minimal restraints in his quest to get into the capital and even near the Keep. He thought he would have to cut his way through, but no one even stopped his ship for clearance when he entered Gralea. Abundant numbers of Magitek soldiers were scattered and roaming around their battle-ridden streets but none were engaging him. It was more so as if they were only doing their general function, taking out threats they encounter here and there like they were programmed to, without any specific direction and supervision making it as easy as walking in a park for Ravus to make his way to his destination.

Second, it was hard to miss all the demons that sprung up within the Capital. Cases of the scourge have been rampant in late amongst the residents but it was usually controlled quickly. The current infestation is already outnumbering the MTs left on patrol - and it may have been caused by earlier events, or the lack of additional security measures that should have been activated in these instances - that demons from the outside walls have found it easier to barge in but nevertheless, the city was in shambles. It wasn't better here than it was in Altissia with how he left it. He could even admit it was worst with the demon attacks melded in. Nilfheim is on the brink of perish and in a way, it deserved it for flying too close to the sun - a sentiment, he very well shared with himself.

And of course, with his sister's death, there was no telling how that would impact the strength and terrors of the scourge.

HELP ME!

A woman's scream echoed the streets. Ravus tilted his head to the side and saw a demon hunched at a corner, having the meal of its life, mauling over the woman begging for help. The woman was beyond saving, even if he killed the demon, she wouldn't have survived having a third of her whole body already chewed upon.

Even so, he could at least end the suffering for her. It would only take one thrust of his sword to end her worthless torment.

He could've done something.

He really could've.

But he didn't.

Instead, Ravus continued his steps ignoring the cries of pain and agony from the helpless woman.

His sister also didn't deserve to die. Yet his sister didn't get mercy. Therefore, no one in the world deserved it.

* * *

"ARDYN! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Ravus made his way to the Keep believing Ardyn would show himself. In all the years he had been working with the man, he can always be found in the Keep. Even when he seemed absent, he always pops up out of nowhere each time the emperor came looking for him.

He will destroy him, or at least make him suffer for what he did to Lunafreya. And if that takes his life, then so be it. Not much was planned on how he is to ensure Ardyn would be there nor what he would do if he was not. But he was a desperate man who had a one track mind that no longer consulted with reason at this point.

The power Ardyn had back in Altissia was something Ravus had never seen before. He didn't even know the Chancellor was capable of such strength. It was of different energy, far from the common elemental magic that the Lucians often weild. Ardyn always gave him a sense of unease from the strange aura he posses but he always shrugged it off thinking the man was just untrustworthy but all this time, the aura he felt was a part of his power after all.

The surrounding walls rattled. Goosebumps rose on his skin as a crawling feeling of being watched started creeping in. He can feel something around him, something lurking beneath the walls making him clench his teeth. Black mists suddenly surrounded him, hindering his vision. Ravus lifted his metal arm to conceal his eyes until he heard a distorted whisper.

_"My Boy..."_

"You're not Ardyn." While he could feel a dark aura around him, it was a different strain than what he felt from the Chancellor.

The voice grew louder. "Did you come to deliver the ring?"

_That voice_. Even with the amount of distortion in the tone, he knew well whose voice it belongs. There was only one person who would ask him for the ring.

"Imperial Majesty." Ravus acknowledged.

The mist began to take a physical form. A skinless figure of a large human bearing a horrendous version of His Majesty's face slowly appeared. The smoke continued to unravel revealing hands and feet pierced with scythes, and a wing-like glider on its arms and legs. The creature hissed.

"Where's my ring boy?" The desperation on its voice is seeping through every syllable. Ravus slowly took a few steps back. Such a forlorn fate that the once benevolent and beloved king was now reduced to nothing but a full demon that's still obsessed with power and a ring that he cannot wield. His Radiance is now but a crumb of his old self. As it grew out of the mist, the demon uttered nothing else but the ring and the crystal that are no longer in his possession.

"Bring me the ring! The crystal's mine! The ring is mine! The world, the power... all of it... IT'S MINE!" The creature screeched in delusion.

Ravus drew out his sword. The demon started attacking the high commander out of frenzy and Ravus fought it as best he can. The demon had a great advantage of being able to disappear in the shadows in an instant causing it to evade his inhumanly strong attacks.

"Where's my ring?" - _Slash_ \- "Bring me my ring!" - _Swipe_.

The distorted voice echoed throughout the huge throne room. Mists appeared all around him as he braced himself for an ambush. He closed his eyes to concentrate and listen at the sound of its voice and just as he planned, as it emerged from the black mist, Ravus turned around to attack. Using his Magitek arm, he conjured an electric shock wave to the surfacing form and successfully struck the demon on its head. His Radiance wailed and screeched in immense pain as it once again disappeared in the mist leaving the High Commander alone in the throne room.

When the dust has settled, Ravus continued his journey around Zegnatius Keep, walking through areas he knew Ardyn usually spawns at.

Eventually, he made his way to the west wing, where he was welcomed with stones and rubble and the open sky. It was the wing where the crystal used to be, meaning Ardyn would've just been there.

"ARDYN!"

His mind was hazy from his bottled up rage and he continued walking towards the destruction until his foot stepped on something soft.

Ravus looked down and picked up Ardyn's rumpled hat underneath his foot. He scowled and grunted in annoyance. He wanted Ardyn, not just his ludicrous hat. He threw the atrocious eye sore to the ground with a loud growl.

"AHHHHHH!"

Ravus' broke down with a scream that could be heard across the keep. He let all his anger, frustration, grief and rage out. Tears once again welled up his eyes as he shouted against the open space. Unaware that he was a prey being stalked, he failed to notice that a wave of mists started forming up behind him.

This time, the demon returned and was able to take advantage of Ravus' heedlessness by grabbing him from behind, and flipping him over strongly towards the rubble. Using its scythes, it scraped and tore on Ravus' backside before he was able to roll on to his back with only his metal arm to shield him from the attacks.

Suddenly the demon wailed in anguish and released its clawy grip off him before it once again disappeared into its mist.

As the air cleared, Ravus saw a lance projected towards the mist right before it completely vanished.

"Highwind." Ravus acknowledged. Aranea helped him up before crushing a potion on the deep claw tare that was on the back of his thighs.

Ravus watched as his wounds healed. When he looked up, a strong punch went directly to his jaw.

"That's for leaving me behind when I'm trying to help you. You dick!" Aranea shouted.

Ravus hatefully sneered at her. "Get it through that thick skull of yours: I did not ask nor do I want your help!"

Aranea grabbed him by his collar and pulled him by his neck, bringing his face at level and close to hers so she can look him in the eyes for her next statement:

"You don't get to mope around and kill yourself when people- or should I say the whole of Tenebrae in your case - rely on you. People like us don't get to have that luxury. Your sister knew that and so should you!"

The mere mention of his sister struck a nerve and Ravus growled right at her face. The hateful stare down between them continued for a few seconds before Ravus saw the shift in her gaze. She was no longer looking at him, she was looking behind him. Ravus shifted back to instant alertness, pushing Aranea back with his one hand while conjuring a lightning attack with the other. But having learned the first time, the demon retreated quickly into its mists and disappeared.

Aranea immediately stood up, grabbing her lance and ready to attack while searching around for the demon.

"I thought that Foras left us alone already." Aranea commented, posing herself to cover Ravus' back side.

"That wretched thing is his Imperial Majesty, he thinks I have the ring and wouldn't let me go." Ravus replied, drawing his sword once more.

Aranea turned her head towards him with a shocked expression. "No shit! Guess the rumor about him being infected is true."

Foras appeared once more by Ravus' left, grabbing his metal arm and scratching him on his cheek. Before he could retaliate, the demon once again disappeared.

Foras had adapted to the fight, showing up out of nowhere between the two of them, alternating on who to hit, and disappearing quickly before either of them could counter its attack.

"I'm getting tired of this." Aranea said while slumped on the floor after Foras was able to grab and lift her before bashing her back to the ground. Ravus extended his arm to help her up but Foras appeared right in front of him before he was able to hold Aranea's hand.

Aranea struck her lance forward, piercing the demon's back before it managed to escape. It sprang up, but Aranea jumped on top of it to stab it from above. But as she was thrusting her lance down, Foras disappeared and reappeared beside her, grabbing her by her back.

"Where's my ring?!" The distorted voice screeched at her ears before throwing her to the side with extreme force, slamming her hard to the distant wall.

Ravus took the opportunity and conjured his lightning amidst jumping high, channeling it through his sword and directing it towards Foras. Once again, Foras disappeared with a loud wail and Ravus landed down.

The mist once again appeared, but this time it appeared close to where Aranea crashed, and he knew the Commodore was still down. He saw her beneath the rubble trying to free herself from the collapsed wall without her lance in hand, while Foras already had its face and hands out of the mist.

In a split second, Ravus' world suddenly slowed down. He felt like he was moving in a slow motion despite doing his best to rush towards Aranea. With every step, his sword was getting wrapped by his electricity, ready to stab the demon upon contact.

His metal arm reached and grabbed Foras by its shoulders, turning it towards him, stabbing its midsection with his lightning infused sword.

Ravus stared into the creature's eyes as he exclaimed: "Diiiiiiieeee!"

Without withdrawing his sword nor his pulling hold with his other hand, he amplified his attack by pushing his sword deeper while emitting a stronger lightning energy into the demon. Foras shrieked deafiningly loud, but Ravus countered the noise with his own loud grunt.

But Foras refused to be defeated and despite the blade almost piercing through him on the other side, he used his scythed hands and dug them on Ravus' shoulders keeping him in place as he positioned his head to bite Ravus' face off.

"Ravus!" It was Aranea's turn to feel the time almost stop with her sudden loud hearbeat. She tried her best to push the boulders off of her but was afraid she was about to be too late.

With each passing second, she can see Foras' fangs inching closer to Ravus' head while she was still about 10 steps too far away from them.

Aranea blinked for what felt like eternity, when her eyes opened, she saw nothing but a blinding white light. It was too bright for her eyes and without seeing anything, she launched her lance forward hoping it hits the demon before it was too late.

Her attack backfired. It felt like she hit a wall and that wall had a counter force field energy that threw her back paces away from the light.

She immediately got up and tried to focus her eyes. It was still too bright and she couldn't see Ravus nor Foras from where she landed, but she noticed something falling from the sky. Her eyes followed the feather-like item that's slowly dropping from the air and as it landed, she tried to reach for it with her hand.

It was a petal...

-

Ravus anticipated that he was going to die right there. He knew Foras was aiming for his head, and with its size, it could've chewed his head off if it wanted to. But he just wanted to kill the monster, and in all honesty, he was tired not just of the fighting, but of everything. Suddenly, the bright white light appeared out of nowhere and for a moment he couldn't see nor hear anything. He used his metal arm to shield his eyes until the brightness of the light receded enough for him to open them.

When he did, he couldn't believe what he saw. Foras was dissipating into the light. Flakes of its body and the claws stuck into his shoulders are now fading upwards like a crackling flame. As soon as it disappeared, he turned his head to the side and searched for any signs of Aranea, but he couldn't see anything but the nothingness that is the light.

Maybe he was dead. Maybe the creature did maul his face off and now he's in the afterlife - he thought. He kept turning around, looking for anything he could find until he moved his gaze towards the sky. It was starting to rain something, but he couldn't see what.

The light faded a touch and he could now make up where he was. He was still in the same room where he fought Foras, the softer light lingered around, covering the whole area, and when he turned around, he saw Aranea from a distance reaching for something, the same thing falling from the sky. He watched as it dropped towards her hand, only to see another one within closer proximity falling right infront of him. He caught it with his own hand, and he felt his heart suddenly stopped beating.

It was a syllblossom petal.

His eyes narrowed in shock and his metal arm instantly made its way towards his chest. He wanted to confirm if what he was seeing was real and true. He took out the thing he grabbed back in Fenestala Manor: it was a crystal necklace, with a tiny sylleblossom trapped inside. It was Luna's birthday gift to him when they were younger. Back at the age when they still knew what peace felt like and she was still a fledgeling learning to use her powers under the guidance of their mother; and he kept it all these years. He took it as his only memento of her and wore it to keep her with him before he set out to his one time final quest to Gralea. Only it wasn't glowing when he took it in the Manor, unlike now.

His grip on the glowing necklace tightened and his eyes went to look towards the sky. Realizing more and more petals were dropping around them, his body shook, unable to contain the longing, the grief, and the astonishing realization that it was his sister's light that saved him.

He couldn't stop the tear that escaped, and he closed his eyes trying to trap the rest. There were so many things he wanted to tell her that he wasn't given the chance to. So many bright futures he wanted her to have but life was regrettably taken away from her unfairly.

When he opened his now stinging eyes, he saw a light forming in front of him, revealing the image of Luna just like the one he saw in front of him in the altar in Altissia.

"LUNA!"

Ravus desperately called out for her. Even in death, she still had a smile on her face. And as with her life, she was still selflessly saving with her light.

He took a few steps forward and dropped to his knees right in front of her.

"Sister!"

But Luna's image in the light did not say anything back, she just kept smiling at him. Ravus continued sobbing, looking down at her feet. Until he felt something touch him. Looking up, he realized Luna's light body shifted down to embrace him.

"I'm sorry."

Was all he could say between sobs. In his mind, he wanted to apologize for plenty of other things. He wanted to say he was sorry for standing by and watching her suffer through her calling, for not being able to protect her from everything they both have been through, for failing to save her back in Altissia.

But most of all, for being weak.

Though he couldn't mutter the words out, he felt as if she somehow heard everything because he felt her tighten her embrace around him after mentally thinking of his regrets.

He wrapped an arm around her light form and she only brightened up once more, forcing him to close his eyes. His wounds started healing and its energy felt different from the normal curatives. He can feel his sister's energy all throughout and for a moment, everything he was thinking vanished. All the hatred, pain, dread, and anguish disappeared and he was just basking on the appeasing healing of his sister's presence and embrace. When the brightness faded, he opened his eyes immediately.

But he could no longer see her. She was gone.

"No! Sister!" He tried to reach towards the now disappearing form of a solid white light in front of him but he could no longer touch it. His hands were only going through it.

Waves of sylleblossom petals danced around the light, spiraling around the form until more and more wrapped and covered it. Soon enough, the sylleblossoms and the form of light faded completely. And the weaker light surrounding them also disappeared.

Lifting the pendant of his necklace he noticed it was no longer glowing, and he kissed it and pressed it towards his chest.

"Farewell." Ravus whispered to his necklace, hoping that his final message was somehow heard by his sister's spirit. He didn't know that what just happened was even possible. He wasn't even sure if his necklace was enchanted with her magic but whatever the case, he was grateful. Grateful that he was able to see his sister and her smile once more and to the fact that she was somehow watching over him.

Aranea couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it all unfold right in front of her. Never had she experienced a divine miracle such as this. She wasn't aware magic beyond death even existed. When their surroundings cleared out and her eyes have adjusted to the absence of the light, she made her way towards the sobbing Ravus who was left kneeling on the floor, holding his pendant close to his chest.

"I'm really sorry about Lunafreya." She said as she ran hand over his back.

Ravus eventually calmed down and wiped his tears with his hand. His voice was so soft, it was almost inaudible when he said:

"You were right. Even in death, my sister still showed her strength and resilience. She would've been disappointed at me giving up like this."

Aranea did not reply. She only continued running a hand on his back until he stood up and turned towards the halls and started walking. Without facing her, he said:

"I'm going back to Tenebrea. You and your men are welcome to stay as long as you don't pester with my life anymore."

'Nice Ravus' seemed to be gone and over, and now old bitchy Ravus is back. But all her possible quips were buried at the back of her mind. She couldn't bare making a stinging retort after witnessing his vulnerability and grief. At the end of the day, they were all just victims of this war and Aranea found comfort in realizing they were all still humans underneath the tough armor and powers they posses.

"Tssk. Fine." was all she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Next Chapter/continuation will be posted TOMORROW, 11/15
> 
> I feel like this is a really emotional chapter and I really really wished I was a better writer to give the scene in my head justice. :)
> 
> Pls note that the reason why I had to split the chapter into two is because I ended up writing about 6.5k words and except for the isolated case of chapter 2 in this fic, I wanted to maintain a 2.8k to 4k word count per chapter.
> 
> After the chapter that will be posted tomorrow, we will move to Lestallum and Iggy wakes up. :)


	10. LoS Part 6 - Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus gives Aranea a gift. Aranea meets a peculiar character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments & feedbacks make me happy. Kudos are also appreciated <3
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Ravus and Aranea journeyed down the Keep. Thankfully enough, the manual freight elevators were still working, and they didn't have to jump nor walk their way down the skyscraper. The elevator ride was silent - as anyone traveling with Ravus Nox Fleuret would have expected - until Ravus suddenly stopped at an unknown floor.

"Wait." He said as he walked out.

"Why? Where are we?" She asked, following closely behind.

Ravus didn't answer. He only continued forward. It irritated Aranea how he seemed to enjoy the feeling of blatantly ignoring people. Like it gave him some weird sense of satisfaction in getting people annoyed and riled up and then walking away without a word like some sadistic fuck. _How hard is it to just tell her what is going on?_

"Ravus, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Why did we stop here?"

"Just stop your incessant yammering and follow me. You will find out soon enough."

"Ugh." Aranea's eyes rolled but having been a few steps ahead of her, the High Commander missed the expression. Lights flickered and the air turned musty as they walked deeper towards a dark and empty hallway. The thick layer of undisturbed dust and the non-mistakable presence of dustbunnies proved that it wasn't a place where workers nor MTs visited often, it looked more like a hall leading to a storage closet or a warehouse which was oddly placed in the middle of the building. There weren't any nearby office space, just empty set of halls that were dimly lit. Aranea has never been on this level before, and she was quite sure she was able to explore the Keep extensively save for some of the top secret levels only the highest members of the council have access to.

She heard footsteps that weren't theirs but Ravus didn't falter in his stride.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"No."

"Must be a demon from another floor."

As they approached the end of a hall, they turned a corner and ended up facing a door or a vault of some sort.

"This place only accepts high level clearance." Ravus said as he used his hand print on the scanner. The vault made a bunch of metal noises until it finally opened.

Inside, was a huge multi-level room with different machines and chords that are connected to different power sources and monitors. The hums and vibration of the machines were the only sounds that could be heard in the entire room. There were no soldiers, MTs or any personnel in sight. Aranea found it strange why Ravus would be interested in this place.

"This is the military's security system control room and database. All automated functions, security program codes and records concerning soldiers, troopers, MAs, etcetera, are controlled and logged here. This whole room is capable of functioning independently and can serve as a gateway for past and new programming for the Capital's security system to broadcast. If anyone or any of our machines were to be captured by Lucis or if anyone in the military is wanted, this is how Nilfheim ensures to find them or "deactivate" them depending on the gravity of the situation." Ravus explained.

At first, Aranea wondered why Ravus was telling her all of this. The subject in itself is what the word: boredom is made of. Their job descriptions meant they never would have to touch and study these machines in depth which was one of the very few things she was thankful for in her occupation. There was also no need to overwrite Nilfheim's Security system in order to escape. Judging by the lack of ordinance outside it would have been as easy slipping out as it was slipping in Gralea. But then Ravus continued.

"Destroying this room would mean your and your men's serial tag chips would no longer function and all records of them will be lost. Even if Nilfheim regain control of the Capital, there won't be a way to trace you without the information stored in here. You would all be free to run wherever you please."

Aranea's eyes widened and her jaws dropped at the implication. This is what she needed to escape all along. She wanted to jump to the rooftops to scream and flick her finger repeatedly towards the view of Gralea. No longer would they ever fear being tracked by Nilfheim. For the past few weeks she was already conditioning herself to the idea that if they were to escape, they would have to fight for their existence on a daily basis and she had accepted that path the moment they all decided to defect.

"Ravus..." She couldn't believe it. Ravus - of all people, was helping her gain her and her men's freedom. There was no benefit for him if they were to light this place on fire since he had no intentions of leaving Tenebrae. Nilfheim would always know where to find him whether his tag is active or not.

Ravus didn't answer, he only went to the control panel and started typing and pressing buttons.

"As with all the top level coding systems, there is always a backdoor fail safe that only a handful are aware of in order to protect our technology from the enemy should a day come for it to be necessary." He said while continuing on typing.

She didn't respond. To be perfectly honest, she just experienced a weird, mind-blowing wave of a sudden new-found appreciation for Ravus Nox Fleuret. His level of being an annoying tool suddenly dropped by more than a tenfold in her scale. If it was anybody else, she would've jumped and hugged him already out of sheer happiness after this ultimate gift of freedom but it was Ravus, and after everything they've been through in the past, her pride won't ever let him have the satisfaction of seeing her over the moon grateful to him. So she just remained silent and still at his side as he finished tinkering with the system.

Suddenly the lights all around the room flashed and turned red. Various alarms activated, instilling that roar of panic and urgency for anyone who could hear it.

_Warning: System self-destruct will commence in 30 minutes._

The speakers in the room and the outside halls echoed the same warning. Ravus turned to face her and said, "Now we are even."

"Thank you." She kindly replied. Her genuine gratitude reflected in her eyes and her smile.

Ravus nodded and faced the equipments surrounding them. He extended his hand and let out dozens of electric attacks to the machineries causing some of them to start overheating and malfunctioning.

"For good measure." He said.

It would take approximately 20 minutes to go down and out of the building before it starts exploding. The sound of the alarms already rang accross all floors but before they got to the elevator, Aranea heard footsteps once more.

She followed the sound and turned a corner.

"Highwind where are you going? It's this way!" Ravus contested.

"Shhh I heard something."

"We do not have the time for-"

A small child dressed in white emerged from the dark corner, revealing herself from shadows, effectively shutting Ravus up from his nagging.

"Hey there." Aranea softly greeted the girl. She couldn't have been past 10 years old and she looked shaken. Getting lost in a whole building filled with demons and MTs must have frightened her. The child didn't make a single movement, she only stared at her.

"How is it possible for a child to find this place?" Ravus asked with a scowl marking his face.

Aranea ignored him. "Don't be scared. You're the one running around earlier yeah?"

The girl nodded.

"Highwind, we are running out of time!" Ravus sneered, frightening the girl a bit making her hide behind the shelf she came from.

Aranea told Ravus to shut it, making the High Commander put a hand against his forehead from the headache that came from how unreasonable the Commodore was being. His sister did not save him from the afterlife just for Highwind to ruin her miraculous act by allowing them both to explode in the building. Aranea addressed the child once more.

"I know I don't have enough time to make friends with you, but I need you to trust me. We can't stay here, you can hear all the alarms. You need to come with us..." she said reaching out her hand.

The girl gave her hand a brief hesitant glance before directing her eyes to the scary tall man standing behind the nice pretty lady.

Aranea understood that the girl was intimidated by Ravus. "Hey, I promise old Captain Grumpy behind me won't hurt you. I'll protect you." She said with a smile. Ravus all but glared at her for her comment. If his scorhing heterochromatic stare could only pierce through skin, Aranea would be stabbed and burned right now.

The child nodded and reached for Aranea's hand. Aranea lifted her up and carried her between her arms. "Alright I'm gonna carry you cause we need to make a run for it." She said. The child hugged her neck and Aranea walked quickly behind Ravus as they navigated their way out of the Keep.

They were about two blocks away when the explosion started. It started from the upper floors where the system control room was and they heard rubble and debris fall around the Keep.

Aranea palmed the back of the child's head towards her shoulder to shield her from any falling object and for the child to avoid seeing the destruction unleashing behind them. The child held on for dear life as both the Commodore and the Commander were running unusually fast, quicker than the average men. They separated their way to find their respective parking areas for their drop ships.

Aranea found hers first while Ravus took another route towards where he landed his. Both ships were able to escape the capital in time before the destruction escalated.

* * *

Aranea placed her ship on autopilot heading towards Tenebrae hoping the High Commander was also en route or at least following closely behind.

Unease lingered inside Aranea's mind. She knew saving the kid was the right thing to do but there was something odd about everything. Ravus was right to point out how strange it was for a child to be roaming around Zegnatius Keep especially on a secured floor. On top of that, every time she looked at the girl, she is expecting to see a frightened innocent child, not a confident 10-year old who stared back at her with eyes of judgement. Like she was studying her to see if she met whatever expectation she was setting in her own mind.

"Hey, do you have a name?" She asked nicely.

The child nodded.

"Wanna tell me what it is?" Her voice was soft and friendly and probably the only calming sound the girl could hear in contrast to the roaring of the ship and the distant sounds of explosion.

"Aeliana." Her voice was so cute, Aranea couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Aeliana, I'm Aranea. You can call me Lady A if you prefer." She said, keeping her smile. The child smiled back.

"How old are you?"

"9 and a half." The child answered with pride. It was adorable how the little ones take such delight at getting older. If she had any maternal bone in her body, she would've talked about things a child would find interesting to calm her down from the background noises but she didn't have any, and now it's time to ask the more important questions.

"Where are your parents? How did you get inside the building earlier?"

"I have no parents. I live there."

She stared into Aeliana's eyes to try and catch any signs of lies but something in her gut told her the girl was being truthful. But her mind couldn't accept how ridiculous it was for a child to be living in Zegnatius Keep.

Aranea's friendly smile from earlier faltered. "Okay you're cute but you need to tell me the truth here."

Aeliana protested, after sensing her disbelief. If there's anything that riles up a proud child more than anything, it's when adults refuse to believe them and take them seriously. "It is true! My nanny told me to hide so I went to my secret passage hall and I got out in that dark room. I didn't hear any monster so I hid there until you arrived."

_Nanny? Secret passage hall?_ Everything Aeliana just said sounded like it was one of those whimsical imaginations of a child's playful mind. But after giving some thought, Aranea had one more final deduction.

"Are you?" - After thinking about how to word her question properly - "Did Verstael keep you there? Are you his-uhm, patient?" _Yes, that would make sense._ She could've been held there for his experiments - which was cruel even for him to involve a child in his mad studies - but it would've explained a lot, including the nanny in her story. Other scientists could've been studying the child under the guise of being a nanny.

Aeliana waved her head side to side and Aranea let out a breath of relief. At least Verstael wasn't beyond horrible for experimenting on children (or so she thought).

"Uncle Verstael was my mom's mentor."

_Wait, what the fuck? Uncle?_

"Did you just say Uncle Verstael?"

Aeliana nodded.

"You're his niece?"

Aeliana shook her head no. Talking to this child was starting to get more and more complicated than any of the mercenary negotiations or military interrogation she did in the past. She was nowhere near in reaching clarity than where they were when they started.

"Who's your mother?"

"Ieonida..."

_Why does that name sound familiar?_

"... Aldercapt."

_What the-_

"You're kidding right?" The revelation was probably on top of Aranea's most shocking life moments. _How the fuck do they not know the emperor had a niece running around the capital?_ Everyone knew His Radiance had a sister but said sister was not a member of the council. She was never talked about nor involved in any of the politics especially since Nilfheim used to have its own queen. Other royal families weren't of importance except for those who took a role in the council. They all assumed she just lived somewhere isolated to preserve the royal bloodline or was married off to another noble family. To think that she stumbled upon the actual offspring in the most inopportune time.

Aeliana shook her head.

"I am gonna clarify this with you. You're his Radiance's niece?"

Aeliana nodded and showed her the tiny charm in her bracelet. Aranea reached for her hand and saw an emerald encrusted golden charm, similar to his Imperial Majesty's necklace. She drew back and realized that the child wasn't only wearing a simple white dress for it was acutely detailed with the same colors of Nilfheim. There were red and gold trims by the hems of her skirt and her puffy sleeve. It was the same colors His Radiance always wore.

"Crap."

"Why?" The child asked, after recognizing the bad word she just used.

Aranea blinked at her for a few seconds, still trying to figure out what to say.

"Did you kill my uncle?" Aeliana blankly asked. There was no fear nor hate in her tone, there was just pure curiousity. It surprised and scared Aranea at the same time how she could ask such a thing so nonchalantly.

"We uh.. you have to understand.. we were only doing what was necessary. " Aranea was prepared to tell the truth without knowing how close the relationship was between His Radiance and his niece for she wasn't about to lie to a child, royalty or not. And based on this girl's attitude she seemed like the type that can take the truth.

"It's alright." Aeliana stopped her from trying to explain. The casual acknowledgement intrigued Aranea. She already had the calm and collective demeanor of a princess. "He turned into a monster. He bit my nanny that's why she wasn't able to come with me." the girl added.

"I'm sorry about that." The kid must have been traumatized after witnessing such a thing. Especially since _'bit'_ could've been a lighter term for what had actually happened. If the kid was upset, she definitely was trying her best not to show it, giving out a robot-like emotionless facade. "You seem like a smart kid. You should know your Uncle made a lot of enemies. It might not be safe for people to know who you really are... Do you trust me?" She continued.

There was no guarantee if Nilfheim would ever emerged as a nation again after everything that had happened. There was no King alive, no direct heir, and the Capital was being ransacked by demons. The military is also not looking well since they killed one half of the highest commanding positions between just her and Ravus, and there was no evidence that the other members of the council have stepped up or ogranized a new military assembly given the lack of security actions in Gralea. Having a 9-year old child with the last royal bloodline would be dangerous especially since she doesn't trust the politics within her own country.

Aeliana just stared at her without saying a word.

"Well in case you do, then as soon as we arrive at Tenebrea you're gonna tell everybody your name is Lia and you won't mention who you really are. Your parents brought you to the building to hide from demons, but you got separated and got lost inside. Are we clear?"

Aeliana still did not respond. That was all she was gonna get. She was neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Aranea's plan and at that moment, the kid earned Aranea's respect. Just because she saved her, doesn't mean she earned her trust instantly. The kid was smart enough to keep her guard up and evaluate the situation, which is the right thing to do in the world they live in. The kid must have been trained to act and think like royalty at such a young age.

* * *

When they arrived at Tenebrae Aranea held Aeliana's hand and guided her towards the manor. Ravus must have informed his staff that she brought a kid because Maria, their Grand retainer, was waiting for them at the door.

"Hello dear child." She greeted in a motherly manner. "Master Ravus told us we have a young visitor, are you hungry?"

Aeliana nodded.

"Alright my dear, come. We have prepared a meal for you. What's your name?"

For a brief moment, her gaze went to look at Aranea, then she confidently answered. "Lia." Without a hint of anything amiss in her expression

Aranea smirked. She really likes this kid.

Maria turned her attention to Aranea. "Miss Highwind, we have prepared a meal and a change of clothes for you as well. I can send someone to tend to your armor."

"It's alright. I'll fix my armor myself. I just need a space."

"Very well. A room is being prepared should you wish to rest. Master Ravus also ordered us to fix the guest house for your men. They shall all be ready soon."

_'Master Ravus'_ is starting to become a whole new person to her. "Thank you." Aranea gave a soft smile.

While Maria and the rest of the staff were busy with bringing out their prepared meal, Aranea noticed that Aeliana's shoe laces were untied. She knelt down beside her to lace them up.

She whispered: "Thank you for trusting me." And then looked up to meet Aeliana's eyes.

"My nanny always told me to only trust people who are honest... and aside from saving me, you didn't lie to me about Uncle." She replied. Aranea was still amused at how she sounded like she was beyond her years.

"Your nanny sounds like a smart gal." Aranea saw the kid's expression suddenly turned sad. Perhaps she was really close to her nanny. It was sad to see a child this young experience such a lost, and it is even more heartbreaking that she was willing herself to fight her sorrows like adults. She was too young to be bottling up her emotions.

"Hey," Aranea lifted the child's chin to look at her in the eyes. Her finger lightly brushed a couple of brunette strands away from the girl's face, then she continued. "It's okay to feel sad about it. She sounded like a great nanny. And I'm sorry for what happened to her."

Aeliana allowed a few tears escape, biting on her lower lip to avoid breaking into a sob. When they heard Maria enter the dining hall, she quickly wiped her own tears away, bringing back her doe like gaze. Her puffy eyes did not fool anyone, but her instinct to pretend otherwise was commendable and impressive. Aranea wondered if a mindset like this is healthy for a 9-year old child like her. She herself was a little older when her life turned to shit and had to face the reality that she could not afford to be young and innocent in the world she lived in. But before all that, she knew that she at least had a couple of years in her young life to actually enjoy being a kid which did not seem to be the case for the child right in front of her.

"Miss Highwind, Master Ravus had requested for your audience after your meal. He will be waiting on the late Oracle's garden." Maria told her.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Aranea walked towards the wing where the garden was supposed to be. When she got out of the manor she was welcomed with a sight of a huge landscape filled with nothing but sylleblossoms, as far as the eyes could see. It was breathtaking. It was windy and a few petals tangled themselves in her hair as she walked towards Ravus' figure that was visible in the field. After walking quite a distance, she made her approach.

"Nice to see you survived."

"Likewise." Ravus answered without turning around. He continued.

"I still could not understand my sister's obsession towards these flowers. Whenever I come home, I always find her here." He said longingly.

"They are really pretty." Aranea picked up a flower and played with the petals before letting them blow away from her palm. Ravus watched as the petals traveled with the wind until it disappeared from the corner of his eyes.

"I was prepared to forfeit my life when I left before... I thought, there was no more reason for me to live in this world. But my sister still saved me, as stubborn as I am. And though I still feel the same, her intervention must have meant she wanted me to live."

Aranea didn't respond. Ravus wasn't normally this open, and she was willing to lend him her ears. In a way she was glad that Ravus got some closure.

"I guess I have no choice but to keep on suffering this miserable life. But I will do it, for her." He continued.

"I always thought that maybe people like the two of us survive because we just don't get to die until we pay and suffer our penance... but witnessing that, I'd say she wanted you to lick your wounds and start healing." Aranea answered.

Ravus nodded, inclined to agree. He was on the verge of finding a new purpose. He might not have been able to protect his sister, but he can still protect her home and this garden she loved so much. If she was indeed watching over him from the beyond, then he wanted to keep living his life and make her proud in any way he can.

"With my sister gone, there's no more light to dispell the darkness. Tenebrae would have to be prepared for the consequences." Ravus turned to face her.

"I might require your help." He continued.

"As long as my men gets fed, housed and are free to do and follow as they wish. I don't see why not."

"Very well. I will let you know as soon as I am afforded the time to plan accordingly. Your men are welcomed to stay here in the mean time."

Aranea shifted her stance and placed a hand in her waist. "Thanks, and by the way this does not mean I'm working for you. And we are definitely not calling you Master Ravus."

Ravus's lips curved slightly on one side. "Of course. Have you any idea how horrible of a subordinate you were? I do not wish upon that level of toxicity in my already depressing existence."

_Was that supposed to be a joke?_

"Well you didn't exactly made it easy for me High Commander Testy." She quipped back with a smirk.

Ravis huffed. After a few silent moments, he spoke. "For what it's worth, I am truly sorry for siding with Verstael regarding your men... And for making you do all those tasks as consequence."

Aranea was taken aback. _I never thought I'd see the day. Ravus Freakin' Nox Fleuret actually apologized for something._ Aranea shifted her stance and switched the hand on her waist.

"And I'm sorry for being always being a bitch towards you..." she said "...in general."

Ravus let out a one syllable laugh. It was like one 'ha' and that was it. Like he was incapable of laughing normally. It was the creepiest and weirdest thing she had ever seen and heard. But it was the first time she'd seen Ravus this light hearted in all the years she worked for him. He might still be healing, and there will be days for him to feel the pain of what he had lost once again, but at least now, he was no longer pushing himself to give up. That was more than enough for someone who has suffered as much as him.

"Guess this means we're friends now." She teased.

"I prefer the term: mutually respecting allies who now need to leech off each other to survive." He quipped back and saw her roll her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeliana is NOT Solara from DoTF. The character is slightly patterned with the other but it's only because it's convenient for future plot. It will not be the same as DoTF. She might be the only major OC in this story ans she will play an important role to Aranea's character development. :)
> 
> Next up: Iggy's Perspective 
> 
> Please note: next chapter will either be released next week or next next week since I have plans later this week, and i need to backtrack and edit a lot of things so I might not finish on time. :)


	11. Was it a Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finally wakes up after wearing the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Was able to upload a chapter this week. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are awesome... lets me know if people read my fic. <3 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated too!

It was a sullen evening, Prompto and Gladio were busy cleaning after catching up over dinner when Ignis approached Noct at the edge of the hill where they made camp. They have made camp a thousand times before it was a routine at this point. Except, somehow they were now a little older and everything felt a bit heavier. Noctis was staring at the fields that was dimly lit by the few stars that could still be seen in the sky. He heard Ignis approach through the grass, so he turned around and spoke.

"You know, looking back... It wasn't all that bad..."

"I suppose we had _some_ fun along the way." Ignis replied trying to lighten up the mood.

"And our fair share of trouble too. But I don't have any regrets..."

They talked about how Noctis wouldn't be where he was now if it wasn't for Luna and the guys. And Ignis told him he was - and never will be - alone no matter what. He never would have made it this far without their help so why would he stop accepting them now?

"In the end, I might not have you by my side, but I'll always have you in my heart." Noctis said as he placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder.

It was strange, Ignis knew he was blind but he could somehow still see it all happen though not through his own eyes. The words he was saying were all coming from his lips, but he was seeing the scene unfold through his eyelids despite them being closed and shut. Like he was watching through a screen or a glass window and he was on the outside looking in. He heard a heartbeat. _Thump_.

"Thanks..." Noctis said.

_Thump_.

"Thanks for everything Iggy." Noctis continued.

_Thump_.

Memories of when he was first introduced to Noct surged through his mind. He saw toddler Noctis being guided by the King to meet him. His 6-year-old self didn't exactly know how to talk to kids his age or even younger, he didn't have many friends then. So he did what he usually does when introduced to other adults. He extended his hand forward to give young Noctis a handshake. And young Noctis took it with both hands with a smile on his face. He didn't know why, but he was compelled to do the same thing now. It seemed to be the most appropriate response for this moment.

_Thump._

And older Noctis did the same thing his toddler self did. He reached out and took his hand with both of his and a genuine smile on his face.

_Thump._

Young or Old, Noctis never really changed in his heart. He would always be the same scruffy kid he took care of and read stories to when they were young. He would always be his baby brother whom at times he needed to mother too. He'd do anything for him.

_Thump._

And he loved him till the end with all his heart.

_Thump._

The heart beat he was hearing started beating faster and harder.

Tears started falling from Ignis's eyes.

_Thump!_ Suddenly things grew dark.

"No!"

_Thump!_

He saw older Noctis sitting on his throne in the Citadel lifeless, with several stab wounds on his body.

_Thump!_

"It can't be! I won't accept this! I won't let it happen!"

_Thump!_

"Noct!!"

_THUMP!_

"IGGY!"

Ignis opened his eyes and saw Gladio and Prompto looking at him with worry. He couldn't breathe. Something was choking on his chest, and he could now feel the loud beating he heard earlier all over his chest and his skull. It hurts, a cough exploded from his throat and one of his hands flew to his heart. He sat up quickly only to be met with a frantic hand by Gladio on his shoulder, steadying him, and words he couldn't understand nor hear clearly, coming from Prompto.

His breath heaved. He closed his eyes to try and gather his senses. Everything fell silent afterwards, his mind tuned out the background noises coming from the men in front of him. Once more, his heartbeat was all he heard.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

In the deafening silence that surrounded the sound of his heart, and the darkness that he somehow felt so familiar with, he once again saw all four of them sitting around a campfire. The crackling fire was where he found his gaze was focusing on as they waited for Noct to continue speaking. Realizing that he was wearing a shaded visor in the dark, he noticed for the first time that they all looked different. He looked over on his left noticing the devastated expression from Gladio's face and Prompto was practically sobbing at his side. He turned to look at Noct who took a deep breath, stood up, and looked at all of them, before he said:

"Well... What can I say? You guys... are the best."

Ignis eyes shot wide open. The campfire disappeared, and he was back in the room he woke up to. For the second time he found himself gasping for air. The background noises started getting clearer until he finally recognized Prompto's voice.

"Stay with us Iggy. Breathe..." Prompto said as he started making an elaborate show of him breathing in and out in slow patterns to try to get Ignis to follow his example. Ignis looked at him and swallowed, closing his mouth and pressing his lips together to breathe through his nose and started imitating Prompto's breathing pattern.

After a few deep breaths, Ignis finally calmed down. The hand that was on his chest now moved to his forehead. He gulped before he spoke.

"What happened? Where are we?" His voice was raspy as he continued to level his breathing.

Prompto started explaining. "You started screaming and there were tears falling from your eyes..."

_His eyes._ He realized that he wasn't blind. Everything happened so fast at the Keep that his mind was still trying to put pieces together. Noct was really able to heal him from the sacrifice the ring required. Unlike in his drea-

"...we figured you were having a nightmare." Prompto continued.

"That wasn't just a nightmare, that looked like you were also having a panic attack." Gladio commented.

"How long was I out? And where are we?" Ignis replied, his voice was rough and he was sweating through his bangs.

"We're in Lestallum... It's been a week and a half since..." Prompto replied, but then trailed off after failing to figure out how to word what happened properly.

"The crystal.. Noct!" Ignis replied with a shot of panic. His breathing started growing heavy again.

Both of the boys shared a look of concern. They could both hear the groans and gasping sounds Ignis was making as he placed his hand once again on his tightening chest.

Ignis tried to fight his breath. He was feeling nothing but anxiety and fear. What did he see? Why did it all felt so vivid? Somehow, he felt like he just lived through years of darkness, and yet he remembered everything that happened with Ardyn, the Keep and the Crystal. He felt as if he was living two lives. His memories felt clattered and mixed. He saw two different versions of what happened when he encountered Ardyn at the Altar and his mind was struggling to catch up with the one that was real and the one that was not. _What does it all mean?_

"Iggy! Focus!" Gladio shouted bringing back his attention.

Ignis coughed again, pressing his hand harder on his chest, and after he said, "The crystal... Is Noct in there?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Here. We were able to bring it with us. Biggs found us in Gralea and took us with him. They helped bring us here." Prompto answered.

"I need to see it. Bring me to where it is." Ignis started shuffling his way towards the end of the bed. He was motioning to stand up when Gladio spoke.

"You're not going anywhere. You need to see the doctor first."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Gladio replied. Tension was starting to rise in the room and Prompto watched as Gladio tried to hold down Iggy's shoulder to get him to stay in bed.

"I am fine!" Ignis shouted, struggling against his grip.

"You need to listen to us Iggy! Sit down!" Gladio growled. They knew well that wearing the ring comes at a price. A price, that even the royal bloodline struggled to pay. They waited days wondering if he would even wake up. If his unconsciousness was part of the consequences for wearing the ring. Both of them were almost living in the hospital room, worried, barely focusing on everything that happened around them and now he finally woke up but was clearly in shock. It wouldn't take an expert to see that something was definitely wrong with him, yet he had the nerve to be pointedly stubborn.

"I am not a child!" Ignis protested raising his voice. Prompto was murmuring something on the side but none of them listened as they tried to argue with each other.

"No, you're not. But you're not the king of Lucis either yet you still put on the ring and almost died! Stop being a pain in the ass!" Gladio countered with his voice growing louder than ever and Ignis suddenly stopped fighting his hold. "If it wasn't for Noct, if we didn't get there on time, you could have been dead already!" He growled.

_Or just blind._ He would've been blind by now... He was supposed to be blind by now...

"You're gonna sit your ass down and let us call your doctor so he can take a look at you and make sure nothing's wrong after putting on that ring!" Gladio continued. Ignis no longer fought to stand, but neither did he reply. He only slouched with his elbow on his knees as he rested his pounding head on one of his hands. He didn't even realize he had an IV drip attached to him until he felt the sharp stinging pain of the needle on his cubital fossa when he bent his elbows.

Gladio huffed and walked out the room, satisfied that he stayed at the edge of the bed.

"Sorry Iggy. We're all just worried about you. Don't worry about the crystal and Noct for now. Cor was able to find a secured place to keep it. He will be protected in there..." Prompto tried to calm the mood in the room. The tension in the air started to release upon Prompto's reassuring words and Ignis turned to look at him as he continued.

"... Just focus on yourself first. We just want to make sure you're okay. I'll take you to Noct later, I promise!" Prompto said with his right hand raised and an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." Ignis replied with a straight face. Prompto felt something awful in the pits of his stomach with the way Ignis was looking at him. He looked different, even more serious than he was before if that was even possible. Of course, after everything that had happened he wasn't expecting Iggy to be back to his normal self. But something felt really off and Prompto couldn't help but get scared and anxious.

The adrenaline rush that came in when he woke up in panic had now died down and Ignis suddenly felt tired and weak. After the doctor finished checking up on him and confirmed that he needed to rest a few more days to get his energy back and to make sure his wounds are all taken cared of and properly healed, Prompto offered to go out and get them lunch while he rested on his bed. Ignis did not say a word and only wrapped himself with a blanket as he laid to his side facing away from them while Gladio sat down quietly on the corner.

When Prompto came back, Gladio was gone and Ignis was still laying on his side staring into the blank wall drawing more concern from the blonde.

"Iggy?" He softly called, drawing Ignis' attention to him.

"Where's the big guy?" Prompto asked.

Ignis barely gave him a glance. "He left a few minutes ago. He said he needed to find the Marshal."

"Oh, okay. I got you some food. I didn't get you an Ebony 'cause I don't know if it's okay with the meds they have you in. Better be safe than sorry... Do you need help eating it?" Prompto tried to stay cheerful in his tone despite the glum mood Ignis was setting.

"No. I can do it myself. Thank you, Prompto." Ignis sat up a bit calmer from his bed and Prompto brought the rolling table on Ignis' side.

He had asked Prompto for a mirror, noting on the lighter gash that marred his face. In his vision, his scars were a lot angrier coming from the bigger wounds he received from the ring. He didn't actually have the time to check on himself back at the Keep, but he was sure he felt his skin was still burning until the time he saw Noct enter the crystal before everything turned black. He wasn't sure how extensive Noct's healing was and thought he would never see with his eyes again once he lets himself drift off but he was wrong.

As they ate, Prompto shared what happened over the past two weeks. How they ended up in Zegnatius Keep when Ardyn took him, what happened after Noct went into the crystal, their short trip to Tenebrae and their short encounter with Aranea and Ravus - to which Prompto noticed Iggy's expression shifting sour at the mention of the High Commander's name as he started drifting into his own thoughts again until he snapped out of it when Prompto called for him - and what both him and Gladio have been up to since they got to Lestallum.

Cor was apparently able to secure all three of them living arrangements in the Leville hotel. The hotel offers their top floor rooms as an apartment for a fixed monthly rate that Cor was able to negotiate and bargain with in return for providing security around the hotel and the town from the sudden surge of demon attacks during the recent days. It did quite help with the smooth transaction that the owner of the hotel knows and owes Cor. Ignis and Prompto would take two small separate apartments next to each other, while Iris and Gladio would be sharing a bigger apartment with two bedrooms. Cor and some of his crownsguard-turned-hunters would also be staying on the same floor.

Ignis basically tuned out everything Prompto was telling him, his mind kept on trailing off to the visions or memories he's been seeing on his head since he woke up, and during his time asleep. It was a sudden burst of memories he wasn't able to process back in Altissia and he needed answers. He needed to know why Pyrna would show him all those images, if that were what was supposed to happen if he didn't go with Ardyn.

Now that he did, does it mean he could change Noct's fate?

* * *

Later that day, Gladio came back with Cor bringing Iris along to see him.

"Ignis. Glad to see you're finally awake." Cor greeted.

"Marshal."

"Hi Iggy!" Iris said cheerfully. She really was happy to see Ignis awake. As it turned out, Iris also shared in watching over him when the two men were needed to help rid Lestallum's perimeter of demons and when she wasn't watching Ignis, she also helped in cleaning their now new apartments.

Ignis smiled back weakly at Iris.

"I'm sorry to do this but I would need you to tell me what you do remember. We are trying to connect the dots but I know there's no better clarity than you telling us what you saw." Cor interrupted.

Ignis took a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn't know where to start. His gaze went up to each of the faces in front of him, all four looking at him intently, waiting for answers. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Ardyn is not who we thought he is... He is a member of the Lucis Caelum family line. His name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum." Ignis said.

A sharp gasp was heard across the room that might have come from either Iris or Prompto. The Marshall didn't look fazed, he was as stern as ever, hiding his shock well if it were even present.

"How do we know it's the truth? There were no accounts of anyone named Ardyn in our records. I would've recognized his first name immediately if there were." The Marshal asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes. He could wield the glaive of the Kings. He can summon more of it, more than what Noct had in his Armiger. It couldn't have been a mistake." Ignis replied with his eyes staring at the floor. It sounded surreal, and he wouldn't have believed what he was saying himself had he not have a front row seat witnessing it first hand.

There was no reason for any of them to believe that Ignis - of all people - would not know or would lie about what he saw, if there was anyone more reliable at giving accurate details it was definitely him. The Marshal spoke.

"What does he want with our King?"

"He said his plans go beyond Noct. Noct was just a means to an end. He wanted to take revenge on the Crystal and his brother Somnus, the founder of Lucis for stealing his birthright of being the first King of the Crystal. Noct just happened to be the Crystal's champion as the True King." Ignis continued.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud.

"Gladdy!" Iris shouted.

When he looked up, he saw Gladio on the side facing a wall he just punched with his hand balled into a fist.

"I am so sick of that guy! He's been playing with all of us all since the start. What? He's destroying the world because he's petty and bitter?" Gladio said in anger. Frustration has been boiling up deep inside Gladio for what seemed like forever now and he's found himself on the brink of bursting it all out.

"Calm down. There's no getting anywhere if we let our temper play with our judgement." Cor told Gladio, he then turned to look at Ignis. "Anything else we need to know regarding Ardyn?"

"Yes. Aside from being Immortal, he also had a different power. He changed his form around me at the Keep. There's more to him we don't know, and I need to find out what. Surely there must be a record of him out there somewhere."

"As soon as you're well rested and up for it, by all means, find what you can. What about our King and the Crystal? Do you know why our King had to go in there?"

Of course, he knew. He heard the same reason on both his vision from Pyrna and from the Crystal itself in the Keep. But there was no way he will believe that it would truly be the only way. Noct is not just some sacrificial lamb to save the world from the blight.

"Noct, truly is the Chosen King... He's the only one who can wield the power of the crystal and the Ring to purge us from the growing darkness... It's the only way for him to ascend as the Crystal's champion. Ardyn thought of bringing me to the Keep to taunt Noct into ascending faster but it seems he was wrong in that aspect." Was all Ignis replied after selecting the least amount of detail he could give.

Ignis continued on explaining and answering their questions as best he can without mentioning anything about Pyrna and the vision he was given.

"Do you know when he would come out?" Iris asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. It was the only question she'd been wanting to ask since she got to the room.

"Apologies. I don't..." Ignis looked at her and Iris just nodded with a frown on her face.

"It's alright. You've given us a lot of things to think about, we need the time to look into the details of what you've uncovered. In the meantime, focus on your recovery." The Marshall replied.

Ignis nodded. Cor rounded up everyone to give him the time to rest. Prompto stayed to look after him while the Amicitia's were off to help around the town for the time being and later on to his now new apartment to prepare the room for when he comes home.

Before they left Cor addressed Ignis for a final message.

"Ignis, what you did to protect the King was more than honorable... I'm sure you've made the late King Regis proud... But I'm also glad our King was able to help you survive. It would have been a shame if you weren't on his side when he comes back and take his kingdom." The Marshal said with approval on his face and Ignis nodded in appreciation.

* * *

Prompto accompanied Ignis, helping him by holding his IV stand as he walked slowly towards one of the storage units in EXINERIS Powerplant. Though there were no major injury found on Ignis, his body was still weak and constantly in pain. His doctor allowed him to go for a walk for an hour to get him to rehabilitate his arms and legs but only under supervision and as long as they won't go too far from the hospital.

As Prompto was closing the sliding doors, Ignis started walking deeper inside the unit. The hall to the Crystal was dark and he missed the uneven pavement causing him to trip with his IV stand. Prompto was quick on his feet and was able to grab Ignis on his side and let him use his shoulders as his crutch to stand.

There was a flash on Ignis' mind that reminded him of the time that they were in the swamps of Fodina Caestano when he also fell to the ground and Prompto was quick to catch him in the exact same manner. He wasn't accustomed to using his cane back then yet, and he was still getting used to feeling the ground with his feet. With his blindnes-

"Iggy? Are you okay?" Prompto asked with concern after Ignis froze when he caught him.

Ignis stared at him with his eyes blinking for almost a minute. _Right. You're not blind. That did not happen._ \- he kept reminding himself. The visions were still mixing with his memories with how vivid they were despite his earlier efforts of mentally conditioning himself of his current reality.

"Apologies. I just thought of something..." he said as he positioned himself to stand with his own weight once again. Then he continued.

"Prompto... Do you mind if I come to the crystal alone?"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright in there on your own?" Prompto asked, only half agreeing with leaving him alone.

"Yes... I uh... I just need a moment to myself. Please..." He asked so kindly with a touch of 'please' on the end. How could Prompto say no to that?

Prompto nodded and made sure to fix his IV bag and stand before pointing to him which corner to turn to find the Crystal. Afterwards he bid his goodbye and told him he'd be waiting just outside the storage unit once he's done.

Kaleidoscopic rays scattered across the room from where the crystal shone. Ignis approached slowly, waiting for the crystal to spark a vision of any sort. Anything to explain everything it and Pyrna showed him. Why would they show him those visions in the first place? If the prophecy was all set in stone anyways, then what are they to do? What do they want from him?

"What? No voice in my head this time?" He asked as he approached. The crystal only shone in its serene shade of blue. Staring into the crystal he felt like he was standing just at the edge of an abyss. An abyss that was endless and filled with hopelessness and despair that's waiting and taunting him to throw his heart in it.

"Am I supposed to sit by and watch Noct sacrifice his life for us?!" Ignis' voice was raising. There was no way in Eos was he going to wrap his head around the idea that he will let Noct walk into his death if he can help it. There must have been a reason for all of this. Maybe his purpose was to find another solution. If he was supposed to help Noct why aren't they showing him how?

"Tell me! Show me something! Anything to help him!" Ignis screamed in anger and desperation. "Whatever it is, I'll do it. I swear." He whispered. The crystal never answered him. No spark, no voice, no sign, no response...

Ignis started laughing but not out of joy. He was laughing at how ridiculous it was for him to ask a glowing object what to do. Are the gods playing with him? Are they taking him for a fool? Is this some sort of sadistic torment? Letting him know about how the world will pan out and how he couldn't do anything about it? Making him aware about how his life would no longer have meaning from this point onwards and still forcing him to live through it. How he's bound to wait for an inevitable forsaken fate that's going to welcome Noct as soon as he comes back... What is the point of saving the world if it will take away the one person he tried to protect with his own life?

He laughed continuously until his breath hitched, pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Tears started trickling out his eyes as he continued laughing. He doesn't even know what was funny anymore, he just couldn't stop. And the tears weren't stopping either. A few more minutes passed by until the laughter and tears subsided. Snot and mucus were running from his pointy nose and he tried to inhale most of them back before he had to wipe them off.

He caught his breath and looked at the crystal once again with desperation clear in his eyes.

"Why show me that if there isn't another way?"

He said with a solemn voice. His words coming out between weak sobs of anguish.

"Are you expecting me to accept all this?"

Silence met him still and his breathing started growing hoarse as he fought back the next round of tears that were threatening to escape.

"No!" He screamed. He would not give up just yet. He won't allow himself to. Not when Noct's life and future is on the line.

"I won't stand for this! I won't let it happen."

A part of him hoped that Noct would hear him somehow so that he could tell him that he won't ever lose hope. Wherever he is, he shouldn't worry, for he will do whatever he can to help him fulfill the prophecy without sacrificing his life.

"I will save you Noct."

Yes, this time he's not blind. He will find a way. Whatever it takes.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was quite clear how he is mixing up the visions with his own memories. If you guys haven't played Ep Ignis, the 1st scene he was seeing was the cut scene from verse 1 ending, and the second one was Noct's final camp scene in the main game. I wanted to show how bad everything was mixing in his head. I hope I was able to portray it well. :)
> 
> So I won't be uploading any chapters next Saturday cause it's Thanksgiving weekend... 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving guys! See you all in two weeks. :)


	12. What is Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto recounts the recent events with Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm back! :D
> 
> As always, comments/feedback/kudos are highly appreciated! <3

"Hey Prom! Hiya Talcott!"

After what felt like the 10th argument she had with her brother, Iris decided to take a walk around the outlook to cool her fuming mind off. It was by the benches of the viewing deck where she spotted Prompto and Talcott as the former taught his young photography protégé the best ways to capture a landscape.

For the past several days, she had been wanting - no, begging for a chance to be included to the Hunter Trainees list that the Marshal and her brother have been organizing. Everyone felt the limiting daylight during the past three months as the sun started setting a lot sooner than it used to be, and the citizens have feared the implications if the darkness ensues. Demon outbreak have increased trifold and residents volunteered to join the efforts in protecting their beloved city. Amazingly enough (and quite odd if you ask Iris), Ignis had anticipated all of this early on, and together with the Marshal, they were able to devise a plan to organize the cities to prepare ahead for this unusual circumstance.

The Marshal have been giving assistance round-the-clock to nearby towns and outposts by sending in the hunters-in-training to expose them to the necessary real-life demon hunting experiences. They've warned other towns that were further away and built walls of protection around them plus additional outposts for the residents and traveling hunters to allow smooth and safe passage during the prolonged nights. It all seemed fascinating, being able to mobilize towns and its citizens in joining together to survive. Unity like this haven't existed in Lucis in such a long period of time, it was truly a marvelous occurrence.

Well... At least that's what she's heard. She would've loved to contribute in those efforts too and see them happen in person but NO, her big oaf of a brother was a block of a giant wall preventing her from being included in any of it.

"Hi Iris!" Said Prompto in cheer as he bid the brunette welcome. Talcott greeted the younger Amicitia before heading towards the viewing deck of the outlook with the gunman's camera to practice his new-found skill. Prompto and Iris sat and watched from a distance as the young photographer tip-toed by the edge and started taking photos of the meteor crater.

"How's the leg?" Iris asked, pointing towards the bandaged leg and ankles of the gunman. In one of the first few meetings the Marshal hosted months back, one of the older hunters presented the Sealbreakers's key and Ignis was quick to take it thinking it would be a good starting point for his research. And that's why up until three weeks ago, the retinue have been rummaging tombs and dungeons nonstop.

-

At first, it was nothing the three of them couldn't handle. But after soughting out tombs and dungeons one after the other for almost two months straight, the three men had undoubtedly reached the peak of their strength and stamina, and started facing the challenges of fatigue.

One afternoon within the caves of Fociaugh Hollow, Ignis was busy scribbling notes and taking photos in his mobile phone when Prompto screamed and shoved him away a few paces to the side. Perhaps it was the excitement of finding another stoned scripture, coupled by the weeks of lacking proper sleep that Ignis missed the hissing sounds hovering above his head. When Ignis got up, and the napping Gladio have awoken from the loud sound, both men were left stunned at witnessing a Naga quickly wrap its body around Prompto.

The gunman tried his best to wiggle his way out and shoot the Naga on its head but it was already able to wrap its tail on Prompto's leg, constricting it tightly, and crushing his bones before the two other men were able to subdue the creature. While low doses of potions helped in managing the pain until they were able to bring him back to Lestallum, it was recommended for Prompto to have his leg heal correctly through a mix of curatives and proper medical methods in order to prevent further bone damage or misalignment by using stronger potions directly on the injury.

-

"It's fine... it's getting better now it just feels like a sprain, nothing I can't just stretch out!" Prompto replied with a thumbs-up and a smile on his face.

Curious Iris poked the bandage on his leg to see if it still hurts and Prompto didn't flinch. "Thats good! Are you gonna meet up with Iggy somewhere after finishing up your work here?" Iris asked.

After the doctor issued the verdict on Prompto's recovery, the two older members of the retinue had bickered nonstop about pushing on or taking a much-needed break. Needless to say, the final argument did not end well and now Gladio busied himself with aiding the Marshal instead in training new hunters while Ignis - well, no one could really stop him from continuing his research. Since then, the retinue have been apart.

"I don't even know where he is at. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know where to go."

During his recuperation, Prompto had made it his life's mission to fortify and test their cell towers around Lestallum to ensure stable network communications across Lucis. It was the only thing that his limping self could do and it would be beneficial to help Cor navigate and assess the statuses of each town, and to identify where to send help next. Believing that it was vital for the hunters being deployed outside the city, Cor granted him a small team along with Monica, to help with carrying on the task on towers in outer locations.

In reality though, there was only one reason motivating Prompto. He wanted to make sure his friends would be able to contact and ask for help should they find themselves in sticky situations on their separate adventures outside Lestallum. It was his only way to keep tabs of the both of them, and knowing what both men were up to, Prompto was scared for them and wanted to be present and helpful in any way he can.

He didn't have a lot of family. His parents were always absent, and they never really paid attention to him. All his life he was yearning for something deep within him, a sort of validation and acceptance that he couldn't even specify and describe for his own self. It was a mix of needing care and affections - or any sort of bonding really, that was directed towards him and not the other way around.

_Everybody wants something like that, right?_

Growing up, he was never one to be recognized by his peers. He wasn't bullied or anything, but he wasn't noticed either. He was invisible to everyone around him, and he felt as though if he disappeared one day, no one would even notice he was gone. He wanted so much to feel like he was important and needed on something and for the longest time, Noct was the only person who filled that hole of emptiness within him. He had someone who sees him for who he is, someone who actually liked hanging out with him, someone who had his back no matter what. Noct was his best friend and family and he won't change that for anything in the world. But when he got to know Ignis and Gladio, he felt as if his little family grew a little larger, and he was more than ecstatic in gaining two additional big brothers whom he looked up to, and he genuinely cared for the both of them.

_Finally, Prompto Argentum actually belonged to something great, and it was all he was ever asking for._

Sometimes it is almost a bit selfish. To think he could be so happy in the middle of this horrible war. Their whole journey was circling around problems and misfortunes, but he didn't care. It was literally the four of them against the world, and he somehow felt like he was on a cloud nine during their whole journey. The selfish part of him felt thankful that everything happened the way they did. If it didn't cause his friends so much pain and lost, there would've been nothing regrettable about it because the past few months - until before what happened at the Keep - have been the best and happiest time of his whole young life.

With Noct gone in the crystal, Gladio and Ignis were all he had left and now they're all apart. He knows Ignis is practically killing himself on the fields and Gladio was venting all his frustrations in demon slaying which could also lead to fatal errors. Prompto felt somewhat responsible for the current breakup of their group. He thinks it was his fault for getting injured even though he was only protecting Ignis.

Every day, he would send Iggy a text or even try calling him just to check and see if he was still okay or if there was a slight chance he would say he was coming back to Lestallum. Then, they would all be together again and hold down the fort as a team while waiting for Noct to come back. But the longer it's been going on, the more he's losing hope as he begins to understand that neither of the boys are making an effort to be back together. Maybe he was the only one who thought that way all along. Maybe it was wishful thinking to believe they were all brothers, and all this time, they were all just tolerating each other. Or maybe even worse, they were all just tolerating _him_ because of their ties with Noct. And the minute that Noct is gone, they couldn't even bare to stand each other's presence and last together, making him doubt the very essence of their friendship.

"That bad huh? How many other royal tombs do you guys need to go to?" Iris asked drawing him out of his cloud of thoughts.

Prompto stared at the sky for a few moments, counting the total number of places they've visited until he shrugged in confusion. "We've only been to three so far and the place where Noct made his covenant with Ramuh, who knows where he's off to at this point... I've been texting and calling him, but he isn't replying... He only answered my call once, and he just said he was camping somewhere in Cleigne."

A vein must've popped in Prompto's brain at the mere mention of the word: _Cleigne_. He started rambling, as if all the pent-up annoyance he had been bottling up for the past three weeks started its inevitable release. "Like seriously... Saying Cleigne could've meant he was somewhere between Vesperpool - to Ravatough - all the way to Caep Caem." His voice was starting to sound a notch higher. "I mean **_we_** are in Cleigne. And I'm pretty sure he knows that. What kind of an answer is that? " Then after noticing Iris was staring at him, he realized he was ranting, and he remembered telling himself that he would try his best to understand and give a lot of patience to Iggy. He breathed out a long breath and continued calmly, "I'm honestly worried. Iggy seems different these days."

Iris pouted. "Yeah Gladdy's worried too even if he's being an annoying jerk about it. I saw him stare at his phone the other night... Back when we were still talking... What happened? Whenever I asked about Iggy he shuts me off, and he gets grumpy."

"Lets just say they got into a fight right before Iggy left..."

\--

"Iggy you're insane you can't keep doing this!" Gladio screamed at Iggy while they were in the hospital in Lestallum. The doctor just left after discussing Prompto's recovery plan and the setback had Ignis planning on leaving for another nearby tomb the next day without Prompto. Which had Gladio angered in protest at his obnoxious insistence. _How hard is it to wait for a couple of weeks to take a break?_ They were wearing themselves down, and they all needed to renew their strength anyways. What annoyed Gladio even more was how Ignis was acting all out of character. Normally, he was the practical and logical one and he should've been the one telling them they needed the break. Back when Noct was still with them Ignis wouldn't even approve of driving outside once the moon is up. He wasn't used to being the one pushing reason and he was getting tired of it.

Ignis raised his voice in retaliation. "I have to!!"

Unbeknownst to the two other men, Ignis did not care for any rest and sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes he kept on getting reminded of what was meant to happen should he not find a way to change their destinies. He had been jotting down all the visions he was seeing in his dreams along with the ones he remembered seeing from Pyrna in Altissia to make sure he had a record of it all, and his hardbound two-hundred paged journal is already filling up quickly. The visions kept on haunting him and at this point, he wasn't even sure if they were all still a part of the vision or if his own mind was generating nightmares in its own accord, desperately wishing that it was the latter. The fact that he was right about the beginning of the eternal night only confirmed that the visions were real, making him restless, constantly anxious and terrified to his core.

"Really guys, I'm fine. I'm sure I'll heal up quick, and we can all leave as soon as we can!" Prompto tried his best to assure both men that everything will be alright. _This way, things didn't have to change. They would all still be together, no one gets left behind..._

_He won't get left behind._

But Gladio didn't bite. It was nothing against Prompto but Ignis needed to realize they were not in the best shape to continue their journey. "No, you're not. Stop making excuses for him." he said, pointing to Ignis which annoyed their friend even further.

"I never asked any of you to join me!" Ignis countered.

"This is about Noct! Of course, we're joining you!"

"Well obviously we can't do it with Prompto injured."

Every bit of their argument chipped away at Prompto's heart. He never wanted to be considered dead weight and he was trying so hard to be anything but, to prove he was equally useful and worthy of their company. To think that he was the one holding the group down now and it seemed Ignis was quick on leaving him behind too at the first sign of it. Sadness invaded his expression upon realizing his true place in this world.

"Really guys, I'm okay." He didn't sound far too convinced with his own words anymore.

"Shut it!" Gladio dismissed him rather quickly leading him to turn his regretful gaze to the floor. He felt as though he was fading at the background once again - like he always did - as the two other men continued their worded onslaught against each other.

"Enough of this! I am leaving first thing tomorrow, with or without you Gladio, and that's final." Ignis firmly declared.

"This is some bull... You think you're the only one worried about Noct? We're worried too! But that doesn't mean we're stupid enough to run our asses to death one dungeon at a time"

"You don't understand!"

"The hell don't I understand! You're not the only one who raised his Highness' ass. I grew up with him and I raised him too! You think all of this don't scare the living shit out of me? I'm just as desperate to get him out of that crystal! But this is ridiculous!"

Ignis slammed a hand against the table as if to emphasize his point. "I know what I'm doing!" He wanted to counter argue that he wasn't just trying to help letting Noct outside the crystal. Everything he's doing is to save Noct's life. But he clicked his tongue to prevent him from exploding and letting out all the things he'd been working against. There was no use telling them of things that would not happen if he can help it. Telling them would somehow make the vision more real to him and he wasn't ready to accept any of that.

"At this rate you're gonna end up dead before Noct even walk out that crystal."

"I can't stay here and do nothing." Ignis said with his voice a tad bit softer. Because doing so would literally drive him insane - he thought. "If you can't come with me then don't." He added. Ignis turned around and started heading towards the door believing he had said the final word on the matter.

But Gladio wasn't done trying to drill some sense into him. He rushed in front of him, using his broad body to block him from leaving. "We're not done here."

Ignis didn't respond and it was clear how annoyed he was when he tried to step aside to move past Gladio, but the big guy also shifted to block him once again.

"I dare you to take one more step Iggy."

"Move..." Ignis' eyes went directly to stare right into his. "...Please." Dragging his last word long enough to make sure it had the right amount of insult and sarcasm in there. He had a cocky way about him, evident by the slight curve lifting at the corner of his lips. Gladio wanted to punch it right off his face.

"Or what?" Maybe it was the testosterone speaking, but Gladio couldn't help but challenge his threat.

Ignis flexed his hand on his side and sure enough, a dagger appeared. He didn't raise it, nor did he point it anywhere, but the gesture was enough to tell Gladio and even Prompto of the line that was drawn than night.

Gladio gritted his teeth and huffed out a short breath. He raised a brow, feeling betrayed as he said "So... It's come to this huh? You're gonna draw daggers on us now?"

"I'll do what's necessary." There was no hint of any remorse in his tone. He might as well have just stabbed them both. A dagger for each of them. It would've been the same.

"Tsch. You're pathetic. When Noct comes back and you're long dead, Imma tell him how stupid you were the whole time he was gone." And with that, Gladio walked past him towards Prompto intentionally bumping his shoulder into his strongly. Ignis sighed and exited the room without looking back. Gladio didn't turn to look at him as he walked away either and Prompto just helplessly watched it all happen in the background.

They haven't seen Ignis since then.

\--

"Wow. I didn't know it was that bad." Iris commented after hearing the whole story.

"Yeah..." Prompto sighed. " I guess the stress was getting to all of us." he added.

"I'm sure Ignis didn't mean all of that. When it comes to Noct... He's just... You know... Iggy... "

"It's alright. I get it... I just wish I didn't get injured though. Iggy should have had someone looking out for him for a change." Prompto said with clear disappointment.

"Aw don't think like that! You took one for the team. Gladdy and Iggy just needs some time alone. They haven't been without Noct since like... Ever."

Prompto shrugged. Neither have he - he thought. "I miss Noct..."

"We all do..." Iris lost her smile at that and Prompto noticed the change in her expression. That's right, he forgot how much Iris cares for Noct. This wasn't easy for her as it was for any of them. Realizing this, Prompto willed himself to bring back that cheerful sunshine boy mask he was so used to wearing.

"So enough about us. What about you? Why are beefing with the big guy? Did he leave all his dirty laundry everywhere in the apartment? Finished up all the cup noodle supply?" He laughed at the last question he asked.

"Well, he _did_ do all that." Iris laughed. It was a tiny bit scary how accurate Prompto was with describing the annoying little things her brother does. She continued, "But that's not it. I've been begging him to include me on the Hunters Trainee List! I even talked to Mr. Cor but he totally blocked my request!" Her laughter disappeared and Prompto could feel the anger boiling within her.

"Yikes. But I gotta ask, why do you want to go hunting? It's dangerous out there. You have no idea how many times we all almost really died. I'm sure big bro Gladdy is just worried about you."

"I know that but I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to learn how to fight. The world is basically ending and I would need all the importsnt skills if I want to survive. I can't always depend on everyone else. I want to learn how to protect myself and others too!"

Prompto saw and admired her resilience and determination. She was right. As much as they can protect her, with the changing world, it would still be beneficial if she could defend herself.

She added, "I need to be ready. When Noct comes back, I also want to be at his side. Not just on the sidelines." Prompto could relate well with how she was feeling, though he was fairly certain they were coming from a slightly different place. He had also felt that urge to better himself to keep up with the people around him. He knew that Noct would never ask or expect any this from him, but he still strived to do so nonetheless. He wanted to be the type of best friend one can be proud of having, and not just someone the Prince of Lucis drags along because he couldn't make friends on his own.

"You know, you're right... We live in the modern age, women take matters into their own hands now! No more damsel in distresses. But there's no way your bro would let you go that easy. Why don't you start small? Be more involved around town or other tasks that doesn't involve you jumping at demons right away. It will get Cor to notice you and maybe even help him see that you're ready."

"You know what, I think I'm gonna try that."

Prompto could've sworn he could see the hope in her face.

* * *

**** Two Days Later ****

Prompto was finally feeling better spiritually and emotionally.

Cindy proposed producing more deamon-deflecting lights to install around the walls of the towns for added protection from deamons and was requesting some supplies from the EXINERIS power plant. Cor organized sending in a small group for supply delivery and since Prompto had long fantasized about being Cindy's personal errand boy, he was first in line to volunteer. They were tasked to leave at sunrise and would arrive early before the sun was down in the afternoon. They will unload the supplies and stay the night until they leave once again at dawn.

_One night with Cindy?_ It's the best news he's had for what felt like forever now! Sure, they weren't going to be alone, and she'll probably be busy all the time. She might even ask him to run a couple of random errands, but still, any time spent in the presence of the goddess is a dream come true for his little old self. They haven't even left yet and Prompto was already beaming. He had been moping around about Gladio and Iggy long enough and he deserves this. He deserved this little break from all the anger, heartache and regret.

"Prompto wait up!" Prompto was just finishing loading up his vehicle when Iris came running to the parking lot.

When he asked what Iris was doing, she answered in glee, "I'm coming with you! You said a few days ago to take small steps. So this is it! I asked Gladdy and he was okay since you're there watch out for me anyways!"

There was a mix of flattery, awe, and pride that surged within Prompto in that moment. Not only, was he able to help Iris with her dilemma, it seems Gladio trusted him enough to leave his one and only sister under his protection too. Gladio was always vocal about commending him with how far he'd come when it comes to battle, but he didn't know the Shield was _that_ impressed with him. It seems things are going really well for him today. Maybe this was a sign that everything is turning around for the better.

"That's great! You're gonna have fun in Hammerhead! I'm gonna introduce you to my beloved Cindy!"

"Cindy?"

"Yeah Cindy, the real-life Goddess of Hammerhead, expert in the mechanics of auto motives and my heart, the love of my life, the girl of my dreams... That Cindy." Prompto said as a matter-of-factly.

"Cool! I can't wait to be a bridesmaid at your wedding already!" Her hands were gathered in her chest as she squealed in cheer. They didn't even know which one of them had the higher voice with all the excitement going on.

* * *

Prompto was driving the truck following the convoy closely. Iris was settled in at the passenger seat watching the landscapes happily from the outside. She looked like a princess who was trapped in a tower for so long, and now she's out and just basking on her new-found freedom. When they reached a stop at an intersection, Prompto's phone vibrated. He reached out to answer it and Iris watched as he picked it up with her eyes growing wider.

**_"Why the hell is my sister with you?!"_ **

The rage in Gladio's voice could be heard all the way to Iris' side even without turning it on speaker.

_Oh crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Prompto just the best friend ever? He's so selfless and caring. He's surely going to be the MVP of this story :D


	13. Open House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Iris encounters a familiar someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading early since I'll be out tomorrow. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, kudos/feedback/comments are appreciated:D

"What?!" Prompto understood almost instantly what was going on. But at the same time, he wanted to be wrong. In fact, he _wished_ to be wrong. Nothing good will ever come out of being in Gladio's bad side. Especially if he wasn't even aware he was going to be in the first place.

_" Oh don't yo_u play dumb _you sneak_ y little _bastard! " _Gladio accused. Suddenly, Prompto remembered all the times Gladio broke and tore the bones and limbs of their enemies. He could practically hear the _crunching_ and _cracking_ in his mind, even imagining his own body as the subject of all the cracking and the crunching. It looks like he's going to acquire another injury by the time he gets back to Lestallum. He's gonna miss both his arms and legs so much... probably even his neck too. The prospect had Prompto subconsciously place a hand around his neck followed by a subsequent gulp.

Gladio continued, _" I know where you're going. I'm gonna fucking find you and I'm gonna fucking kill you. " _

_Uh-oh, he's quoting action movies now._ Prompto hit the brakes rather abruptly after almost hitting the crossing Magnamirs, thanking the Astrals that Gladio somehow didn't hear the screeching tires amidst screaming a bunch of 'tough guy' movie lines to him. Coherent thoughts no longer existed in his brain. He held the breaks, his head leaning on stirring wheel to catch his breath. "Okay Big Guy, I'm gonna need you to calm down. I thought - "

_" I am NOT gonna fucking calming down!" _

Deeming the situation to be escalated to the highest level, Iris finally spoke. "Gladdy he didn't know!"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Geez, I thought you knew!" Prompto was finally able to breathe. Fresh air have never felt this good before.

_" What?"_ Gladio asked in confusion. _" Put my sister on speaker."_

"I told him that I asked you... and that you were okay with it." Iris explained sheepishly, her eyes swiveling downwards, bracing herself for the screams to follow.

_" So you snuck up on me and now you're lying to Prompto. What the fuck Iris?"_

"If didn't do it you're never gonna let me go!"

"Guys..." Prompto said almost inaudibly. But the siblings continued to bicker.

_" Don't you dare turn this on me! You have no business being there in the first place!"_

"Guys..." It's really a good thing Prompto knows the way to Hammerhead by heart since they already lost the convoy. Speaking of hearts, he was already thinking about how he's going to be late to see his beloved Cindy.

"I'm so sick of always being left behind Gladdy! I'm not a kid anymore!!"

"GUYS!" Prompto screamed, finally catching both the Amicitia's attention. "Calm down."

_" You better bring your assess back here or I'll swear to the gods I'm gonna drag you both back." Gladio demanded._

There was no way in hell will he let anyone ruin his day with Cindy. This has been a long time coming and he was in desperate need of something to be happy about or he was pretty sure he was going to snap. And a snapped out Prompto is an unhappy and Prompto, and who knows what monstrosity is like. "No can do compadre, we are almost at Hammerhead. Cindy needs this, I will not let my girl down."

_" Prompto I don't giv\- "_

Prompto's sure fire will didn't even give Gladio the chance to finish his sentence. "All I'm saying is, Iris is here now, and we're already close to Hammerhead. So no chance of danger here and all that. We'll be back tomorrow morning. Iris is going to be fine. I promise I'll look after her." Prompto stood his ground, almost missing a turn as he tried his best to thread the conversation lightly.

Gladio huffed. _" Fine. We are gonna talk about this tomorrow Iris. Sorry I yelled at you Prompto but you better bring my sister back in one piece or else."_

"Have I ever let you down big guy?"

_" Yes. Plenty of times already. You're lucky you're still alive. Bring your asses back here ASAP." _and with that, Gladio cut the call.

Both Iris and Prompto let go of their breaths, awkward silence followed for a time. Prompto didn't really want to confront Iris, but he wasn't entirely happy about what happened either. As soon as the Hammerhead sign was visible on the vista, Iris finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you, I just really wanted to go. Gladdy needs to realize I'm old enough to make my own decisions..."

Prompto sighed. "That wasn't cool Iris. But I understand why you did it... Just, don't do this again okay?"

"Thank you... Gladdy could use the night to relax before he yells at me tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey there Prompto!" Cindy's voice sounded heavenly in his ears.

"Hiya Cindy!"

"Good to see ya're here, I have a surprise for ya'll Prince's friends!"

"Really?" A surprise? For me?- Even though she said it was for all of us, but still - From cindy? Best post-Altissia day ever!

Cindy led them to the garage unveiling a covered car. Much to Prompto's surprise, it revealed to be none other than the Regalia.

"Pap-paw was able to bring yer old girl back from Altissia in one piece. He drove yer boat back. Figured you boys could use this girl in your missions."

"Waaah! O.M.G. Thanks Cindy! I never thought I'd ever see this gem again. Iggy is gonna be so happy." If Iggy ever comes back that is. His eyes went from the polished Regalia and then towards Cindy. Already his cheeks are starting to blush like a tomato just by looking at Cindy's smiling face. He found himself admiring the little freckle underneath all the dirt in her cheeks. In his head, this is the part where he will walk up to her and nudge her shoulder to face him so that he can wipe the dirt off her cheeks, and then tell her how beautiful she was and how happy he was to finally see her. But then Iris coughed on his side, snapping him back to reality, and ruined his daydreaming.

"Ahem." Iris repeated.

"Ah, right. So Cindy, this is Iris right here. She's Gladio's sister. " Prompto gestured to Iris. The younger Amicitia walked towards Cindy to give her a handshake. Cindy took it despite her hand being greasy and said "Hi there! What brings ya here?"

Before she could respond, Prompto interjected, "She wanted to come here to be exposed to mission work on the great outdoors."

"Well yer in luck! We actually need more head lights! Word from the hunters are they found an entrance to Insomia, and they've been gathering the materials ever since, but since yer all here maybe you could join the group heading out today? Makes the collection quicker. Think yer up to the task?" Cindy asked.

Iris' eyes widened with excitement. She wanted to join the hunters and get her first field experience. She was about to say yes when Prompto beat her into speaking.

"Ah-ah-I don't think that's a good idea Cindy, she's literally new at this and that seems to be dangerous for a first time. I can join them instead! I can bring the extra guns!" Prompto flexed his arms to impress Cindy, but ended up ruining Iris' hopes instead.

"Alrighty then! They leave in an hour! They're having breakfast at Takka's. You might want to grab something yerself."

Have you had anything to eat yet? Why don't we go together?" Prompto asked hopefully.

But Cindy wasn't as receptive as he hoped she would be. "It's alright! I've already had my fill! Pus, these supplies ain't gonna store themselves ya'know."

Iris saw the disappointment in Prompto's eyes. She turned to face Cindy and said "I'll help you.".

Prompto snapped back to his excited self and said "Me too!".

They spent the rest of the time helping Cindy unload her supplies inside her garage. She had a small set up at the back where she tinkers with the headlights to make it function using a specialized EXINERIS battery making it easier to attach them to walls instead of cars. Iris was fascinated with the technical work being done. To be perfectly honest, she wasn't expecting this level of complexity and engineering knowledge from Cindy with the way she was dressed. But now, Iris realized how naive it was to enclose people on their stereotypes and in some way, she started idolizing her from being able to contribute this much to society all on her own, empowering her hunger to be stronger.

A quarter of an hour before the hunters left, Prompto went to Takka's to grab a sandwich, meeting the hunters he will join with.

* * *

The ride towards Insomnia was thrilling. Prompto felt jitters at the thought of being able to once again step foot to the place he considered his home. He didn't know what to expect. The last time he saw Insomnia, they were only looking from afar and the level of destruction they have witnessed was jarring. The vehicle they were in was able to travel within the bridge albeit the bumpy ride and the closer they got, the more those jitters turned into a mix of anxiety and excitement. No matter what it looked like, Prompto was sure in his heart that he wanted to see it for himself, and he was glad Cindy brought up this errand even though it meant losing the time to be close to her.

As soon as the vehicle stopped by at the entry tunnel by the gates of Insomnia, he was first to step out to stretch his sore and sleeping muscles from the bumpy ride. The ride to Insomnia was rough, and he was expecting their cargo to be bouncing up and down from all the bumps and hurdles their vehicle had gone through. However, even now that the vehicle was parked, he was still hearing a thumping sound coming from the back of the vehicle.

Prompto couldn't believe his eyes when he opened the trunk of their vehicle unveiling Iris hiding inside.

"Holy shi- Iris?! What? Why?" His one hand gripped his own hair in shock while the other was extended to help her out.

"Okay don't be mad-"

"You could've died in there!"

"I wanted to see my home too! Promise I'll behave and stay behind you guys."

"Iris, you can't keep doing this, sneaking up on us! You're gonna give me a heart attack." Then it hit him, "O.M.G. You're brother's gonna kill me. I'm gonna be so dead."

Iris tried to cushion his panicking, "Relax, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Prompto protested in a higher tone, almost close to squealing. "I'm not gonna lie to your brother!"

"Okay fine. I'll accept whatever anger he would have over this but right now I just wanted to see Insomnia."

Prompto sighed in defeat. Sometimes he hates the fact that he was an empathic person. "Fine. But stay behind me all the time. No venturing out on your own while in there unless you want me to tie your wrist and link it mine like what mothers use on their kids in malls."

Iris shrugged. "Fine you're starting to sound like Gladdy."

* * *

Desolated. Destroyed.

There was nothing auspicious about the current state of their home. The sight of it was far from the Insomnia they all knew and love. It was just gut wrenching and awful. All the buildings and places he knew that used to be crowded were now all abandoned, it was heartbreaking. There weren't any sounds within earshot save for some rumbling from falling debris and the tweeting of some birds who managed to fly inside the city.

According to the hunters it has been this way ever since they've first uncovered the tunnel. It seems the Empire just left the City after taking the crystal and destroying it. Few demons would rise up at nighttime but it wasn't hard to control since they all disappear once dawn comes back. And the sounds of their grumbles and roars are all that could be heard, replacing what used to be the hustle and bustle of the busy city.

Prompto saw some places he and Noct used to hang out on. The comic book place that used to sell the rarest items was now crushed to the ground. The broken signage was the only thing left to even recognize the place they used to travel the edge of Insomnia for. On the left, he saw the remnants of the old ramen place they used to eat at whenever they were in the mood for celebrating being able to catch a limited edition copy. He always wondered why Noct choose to struggle with getting his hands on those things when he could simply just wave a hand and Ignis would surely bring it to his apartment the next day. But in a way, he understood. There was a certain joy in attaining something with your own hard work. And as lazy and indifferent Noct always seemed, he knew deep down, Noct always wanted to live as normally as he can. He made it a point to remember and treasure all their misadventures no matter how small and mundane they were compared to the adventures they had outside of Insomnia. Because judging by the amount of chaos he was saying, those memories were the only thing they had left to remind them of the normal life they used to have, a simpler time he found himself missing at that moment.

He would've loved to explore the city more and go over to the places close to his heart. But with Iris in the vicinity he shrugged the desire to do so and made a note to join the hunters again on another day to be free to do so as he pleases.

By the time they were able to gather the headlights on the auto shop Cindy had mapped, the skies were painted with orange hues signaling that it was almost sundown.

The hunters were finishing up packing all the materials when Prompto remembered where they were.

"Hold up, I know where we are!"

"Hm?" Iris only had half a mind to pay attention to him upon helping a hunter tie up their pack.

"There's an electronics shop near here I'm going to check and see if there's anything I can salvage. It'll only be a quick one. "

The hunter with them nodded and told him to be back in 20 minutes max.

"I'm coming with you! " Iris suggested.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." That way, he can keep an eye out for her like he promised her brother.

After lifting off a fallen signage, they were able to successfully crouch their way into the entrance. Thankfully, the inside of the store was not crushed to the ground yet, only having a couple of debris to their fallen shelves and displays but otherwise still strong enough to hold what was left of the ceiling. Prompto started checking the standing shelves and drawers in search for the items in his mind.

"So what's in here?" Iris inquired as she lifted a wood planking to check a pink box underneath that piqued her interest, revealing a box of a femininely designed keyboard.

"Boring electronics stuff... Okay help me out, tell me if you see any memory cards or hard drives and any digital cameras that isn't squashed or broken yet."

"Ah I see. Upgrading your camera arsenal." Iris finally let go of the wooden plank and started looking around for the items in Prompto's list.

"Yeah, I wanted to get a new memory card because mine can only carry about 200 photos and I don't want to delete any of our camping photos you know? The camera's for Talcott." Prompto only had room enough for 10 photos left on his current memory card, and he has yet to back anything up from their group photos. He had asked Talcott not to retain more than 5 photos whenever he was practicing with his camera in order to safeguard their precious memories. No matter their current situations, he will forever cherish those photos close to his heart.

"Oh yeah! He looked like he was enjoying playing your camera too." Iris commented.

"I know! He's like a little brother I can share all my knowledge to. Isn't it great?" Prompto suddenly felt excited upon realizing the prospect.

Iris ventured further inside the store into a separate wing and spotted a door behind a fallen ceiling. "Hey Prom? I think there's a storage room here at the back. But there's a lot of metal rods blocking the door." She shouted.

Prompto searched for her voice and saw what she was talking about. From the looks of it, the room behind the debris looked secured and had sign that says 'employees only' plastered at the top. With both their efforts, they pulled out the metal rods one by one just enough to give them space to close in on the door. It was slightly jammed and it took a couple of bumps from his shoulder to get it to nudge and open. Iris volunteered to squeeze herself in while Prompto holds the door open since she was small enough to fit the space and sure enough, there was a bunch of shelves containing the store's inventory inside. Iris started looking for the items, getting distracted by some of the cool gadgets she saw while assuring Prompto that the foundations of the room were fine, and he could stay outside. Iris was able to grab everything Prompto needed with spares as well as a few items for herself and for her brother hoping to possibly cushion the blow of his anger with bribe offerings. She was handing everything she took to Prompto on the outside when they suddenly heard a loud crashing sound.

"What's that?" Iris said in a whisper. Not even seconds later, another crash was heard. Prompto nudged Iris inside the storage room, pulling the door close. Iris was saying something from the inside pulling the door open, but he held it tighter and whispered. "Shhh! Hide! I'll check it out!"

Prompto summoned his gun and took cover behind the nearby shelf when a familiar voice filled the room.

"Knock Knock..." A voice said rather theatrically.

Prompto have known this voice for a long time now, it was equivalent to the sound of nails scratching the surface of a blackboard in his ears, making his skin crawl. He saw Iris peaking through the door, and he urgently placed his index finger on his lips signalling for her to stay quiet.

"My, I was sure I heard scuffling and voices! Surely your friends outside would be worried about you."

Prompto turned his head slightly looking at the hazy reflection of the owner of the voice from the glass shelf located across him. He saw a hat, a very familiar hat, confirming his suspicion. Suddenly his heart beat raised. Of all people, they just had this much luck to encounter Ardyn in all places. Despite the urge to scream, he willfully controlled his breathing to avoid making any sound to catch the Chancellor's attention.

"Oh what fun! I think we are playing hide-and-seek. Am I it? Do I count to ten?" Ardyn inquired, clearly amused by the situation. There was still no response, he continued.

"Well why not." And with a menacing grin, he started counting backwards. "10... 9... 8..."

Whatever confidence and bravery Iris had in the past few weeks suddenly disappeared within her. Her normally "can do" attitude was nowhere to be found upon hearing Ardyn's creepy voice and seeing Prompto grit his teeth with fear written all over his face, his hand gripping his gun for dear life. She was on the big leagues now. This wasn't any of the practice battle sessions she'd been watching in Lestallum that made her say 'I can do that too' in her head each time. No, this was real danger, and a new type of fear that she had never felt before engulfed her whole body that she froze in place, wishing that somehow Gladio would appear out of nowhere to help them.

"2 ... 1... What is it you say after? Olly olly oxen free? Oh, wait. That doesn't sound right..." Ardyn shrugged, acting like he was having a real conversation with someone. "My bad... We are after all just starting the game… Alright serious now..." he flicked a hand over himself as and made an elaborate show of concentrating and focusing on being serious. "Come out come out wherever you are!" The last two words highlighted with his signature grin forming on his lips.

Ardyn started walking slowly further within the store, making exuberant gestures of searching different shelves and corners. He stopped in front of a large wooden shelf that was closed. With his smile growing larger, he gripped the handles with a hand for each and opened it strongly, expecting to find whoever was in the store.

"Are you here? No? Aww, what a disappointment. Surely I'll find you here somewhere." He left the shelf alone and continued further into the store turning towards where the storage room was. Prompto instantly thought of Iris and he turned to look at her to remind her to stay quiet. Iris nodded at his suggestive gesture, deciding whether or not to quietly step back from the door and hide within the shelves inside but the fear of making even a faint noise had her planted in place, her hand covering her mouth as if it would help contain the sound of her breathing.

Prompto heard Ardyn's footsteps growing closer and closer, and he knew then that they were fucked. Fortunately, Ardyn wasn't looking towards his side that he still wasn't discovered in his hiding place. Unfortunately though, Ardyn's eyes was set towards the clear makeshift path they made towards the storage room.

He was close to the debris they set aside and it was clear he had the intentions of opening the door to reveal his prey.

It was when he was two steps away from the door that Prompto made the decision that will change his life.

"I'm here." He said, his gun pointed at Ardyn's head.

Ardyn turned towards him with excitement glistening from his eyes. He was not a fool, he knew someone was behind that door and the boy only revealed himself to protect whoever was in it. Regardless, it was not like he had any use for who it might be. After all, the only person he was really interested in was already inside the crystal, and so he ignored whoever it was and turned towards his new prey.

"My dear boy! How have you been?" He extended both his arms to his side in mock embrace as he made his way towards where Prompto was standing. Prompto clicked his gun repeatedly, shooting Ardyn all over his torso, his shoulders, even his forehead out of sheer anger for everything he and his friends have been through and not one bullet, fazed the Chancellor in his steps. Prompto's eyes widened in shock as the Chancellor walked towards him with multiple hollow holes in his body. The menacing smile once again came back from the Chancellor's face bringing much more terror. His eyes grew dark, and black veins appeared all over his face. _This must be what Iggy was talking about._

"Awww. Is that a way to greet an old friend?"

"You were never a friend."

Ardyn made a mock-shock expression, holding a hand on his chest. "Oh you break my heart with your words."

"What are you even doing here?"

"Don't you know it's open house? I'm trying to see if I should invest in this property." Ardyn twisted his upper body around while his hands were directing the surrounding space.

"I don't even give a fuck on what you're talking about. Just leave humanity alone you monster!"

"Come on now, don't be like that, after all I am not the only monster here." His vile smile and tone was suggestive of something but Prompto for the life of him, couldn't identify what it was.

Ardyn continued, "We are far more related to each other more than you could possibly imagine my dear boy. If only you knew..."

"Knew what?" Prompto asked with genuine curiosity despite knowing he would probably regret asking.

"Well, it's our little secret. Wouldn't want share confidential information with your friend."

Prompto suddenly remembered that Iris was still in hiding and his hands started shaking, yet he still immediately tried to grab Ardyn's attention back to him. "What do you mean? I'm the only one here."

But Ardyn was clearly not buying it and was somewhat amused that he was still trying to deny the situation. He decided to play along for the fun of it. "No? I heard voices earlier. ..."

Prompto improvised, grabbing his phone from his pocket, he lifted to Ardyn's face and said, "I was on the phone earlier."

Ardyn raised an eyebrow, impressed at his attempt to see the lie trhough. With just a flash of an eye, he batted his phone away and appeared behind Prompto wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Let's take a trip a shall we? You won't be needing that." He said, pointing towards his phone on the floor. Prompto's eyes went from the floor towards the man around his shoulders, horrified at seeing his distorted face up close. He thought of protesting or even inching away from him but the words died in his mouth and Ardyn's grip on him was strong. Even with his attempts of resistance, he couldn't shake the man away.

Ardyn continued. "I'm sure my dear old friend Verstael would be happy to see you"

And with that, they both disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I haven't written much before so please feel free let me know if there are any grammatical errors that you would find. I am very much open to criticism and suggestions so please please please feel free to give me some. Most of my HighSpecs story points are ready however, I am taking time on building the story around the other characters. If anyone would like to beta read please hit me up. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
